Bullied or Pampered
by LonelyAngel91
Summary: Izzy Nickelson has a place in society she wants to keep a mystery. She accepts the bullying directed at her during school for that one reason. So, what happens when she becomes the tool for revenge with Warren Peace? Will she continue to accept it or not?
1. Chapter 1

(1)

Someone snickered as they passed me, "Bubbles."

I pushed my glasses higher on my nose.

Great, I thought. Just like last year.

I barely enter the school and people already remember my name. Sounds like an unwanted luxury.

It really didn't bother me that I had a nickname. I knew it was intended as an insult but the attention I drew from it was far better than the attention I probably should be getting. I'd rather be bullied than pampered.

It was my second year at Sky High and things would start right where they left off; in the Hero Support room. As a "sidekick" I only had a few classes a day unlike the "heroes". Hero Support took up most of my time but it didn't bother me; again, it only added to the fact I wanted to be bullied not pampered.

My dad wasn't too disappointed either in the fact that I was a sidekick. He had more important things to worry about than where his only child had been placed.

I reached out to my locker hearing the combo echo in my head.

"Hi, Izzy," a voice greeted me.

I glanced over letting my large dark blue eyes land on a familiar face.

"Hey Speed," I returned the greeting going back to my locker combination.

"How was your summer?" he asked watching me move things around in my locker.

"Short but sweet, yours?" I asked pushing my golden blonde bangs out of my lenses.

"It passed by pretty quick," Speed answered using a slight pun.

"Is that because you move too fast?" I asked smiling.

"Possibly, yeah," he answered.

I closed my locker grabbing the proper materials for my day. I adjusted my glasses again before I turned back to Speed. He was much taller than me but I was short for a girl.

"Well… have a good one," I shrugged turning to go.

"Yeah… bye Izzy," Speed said.

Speed was known for picking on sidekicks. So it always confused me when he walked up to me just to talk instead of threaten to dunk me in the toilet. Even as a freshman he never once bullied me. He'd run up to me in a blur, create small talk, and say goodbye watching me leave him.

I pushed my loose golden curls out of the way again. They liked to move when I move. It got annoying at times especially when the ceiling looked like Rapunzel walked on it. My hair was naturally golden blonde and therefore was my trademark along with my Clark Kent glasses. They were large and they were definitely "in charge" of my face.

My hair put me in the spotlight when I walked in the halls which I wasn't fond of. It made me easier to find when people started looking; people like Speed that just wanted small talk to build on a relationship. But my glasses hindered on my looks making it hard to look at me for long periods of time. And, of course, they brought on the bullying and teasing; which was fine by me.

I walked into the Hero Support room seeing a few classmates already there. I took my usual spot in the back corner under the natural light of the sun. Mr. Boy placed me there when I requested it. He was by far my favorite teacher in the school for letting me sit in the back of the room.

I squinted seeing a smudge on my glasses. I took them off and cleaned them with the T-shirt I had on under my hoodie. My usual attire consists of sneakers in any color or design, knee high socks reaching just below my knee, a skirt the reached a few inches above my knee, boy shorts underneath he skirt in case anything happened in P.E, a T-shirt and a light hoodie over that. Yes, it was kinda school girly but it was part of my comfort zone.

I'll let everyone else wear jeans like they're going out of style, I thought seeing a few more classmates pour in within the last new seconds.

I saw many new faces knowing most of them were freshmen. Sidekick classes weren't split up by grades anymore since there were so few of us. A good seventy percent of all kids that went through the placement ended up being a hero. So sidekick's were hard to pair up with at graduation. Now a days it was go solo or pick another hero; some went solo.

Funny I should fall in that remaining thirty percent, I thought with a smug smile on my face. With my power, I shouldn't even be in this school.

I figured most would pick another hero since there were a few teams out there. The most recognizable was, of course, The Commander and Jetstream. I figured they'd set the bar or the trend to team up with a fellow hero. Meaning sidekicks wouldn't be needed much anymore in a few years.

I put my index finger and thumb together making a circle. I looked through it like a spy glass before I placed it before my lips. I took a deep breath letting it out slowly through my joined fingers. Bubbles came out the other end floating freely in the class room. A few students noticed and made a game of popping them.

Mr. Boy entered the room and smiled. He always seemed to enjoy the sidekick powers.

"Well, this is a great way to start off the year," he said watching the bubbles float higher. "A little bit of… fun."

I knew it was childish amusement that my powers brought. But I too, enjoyed the simple things in life.

"Alright, hurry up and pop the last bubble so we can get started," he said adding competition into the little game.

I laughed watching a few of the freshmen boys climb over desks to reach the last bubble. It eventually popped when it reached the ceiling causing a few classmates to whine because the fun was gone.

"Well, to get a few things out of the way, I must say that yes, not all of you in this room are freshmen. Due to the fact that, uh, many of our students pass as hero's… uh, sidekicks are in short supply. So we are… joining all the grades for the Hero Support class and just breaking up the material you'll learn into grades," Mr. Boy explained.

We began diving into detail about our history. For the freshmen, this was something new, for everyone else, we'd been tested on this many times. Mr. Boy eventually turned to the upper classmen and started on how our powers might not be the best fit for our hero; if one. It was a new take on how our lives might end at Sky High with a hero that doesn't match up well with you.

The lunch bell rang ending my time in Hero Support.

I walked out of the class room and headed to lunch.

I wasn't all that hungry so I just sat down in my usual spot. I was at one end of the table and didn't sit with anyone. Well, no one on my end at least. My lunch time was more like a study hall where I tried to get my homework done.

Technically, there was one person at my table. We sat at opposite ends though so I didn't really count him since we never talked. I glanced over to my right seeing Warren Peace staring down at his open book minding his own business. He was the social reject of the school and I think he liked it that way. We never talked but I think he was okay with the fact that I was the closest person who sat with him at the same table. At least, he never voiced his opinion against me.

A sudden uproar grabbed my attention as I tore away from gazing at Warren. A few kids scrambled out of the cafeteria and small groups followed one after another.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud.

"Intramurals just started," Penny Lent said with a little sass.

She was one of the girls that didn't like sidekicks period no matter what grade they were in or who they were associated with. Something about me in general irritated her but she never said what it was no matter how many times I asked.

"Already? It's only the first day of school," I said keeping it civilized.

"Coach Boomer approved of it," she continued to sass. "Speed and Lash are starting the year long competition off just like they did last year."

I rolled my eyes as she left following the crowd.

Intramurals was really the only sport this school had. Save the Citizen or Battle to the Finish. Both consisted of groups or teams of students against another team. I had never been in any of the games because no one wanted me as their partner but I did watch a few games.

I groaned getting up and following the crowd. It was almost like peer pressure the way the school moved as a group to the gym to watch intramurals. Sometimes, the school day was put on pause to watch the latest rivalry in the gym. Principle Powers never objected to the idea but she never enjoyed it either.

I was one of the last few to enter the gym and take a seat. Save the Citizen was set up with a dummy in the middle of the room hanging over a hole of gears to eat it up. I saw Speed and his buddy Lash on one end of the gym with two others on the other end I didn't recognize.

Coach Boomer sat in the referee chair with a wicked grin on his face. Speed and Lash were his favorite team and he often played the rules just right so they could win. This was his way of making the game more entertaining.

"Three minutes!" Coach Boomer roared starting the time clock.

Speed instantly zoomed across the gym floor throwing one opponent into the glass wall and the other to Lash. Lash rolled up the hero in his long arms spinning him back out like a bowling ball. Every time Speed's challenger reached for the citizen he shot them back just by zooming passed them.

I saw one of the hero's turn invisible. I smiled thinking that would give them an edge. Speed then just circled the citizen puppy guarding it. Coach Boomer didn't call a foul. Lash went over to the visible hero reaching out to grab them. The hero used his laser eyes to burn a small hole in Lash's palms.

Lash recoiled looking down at his hands, "He burned me!"

"Continue attack," Coach Boomer sounded.

"What?" Lash said shocked.

The laser eyes turned to Speed. The red line made it's way to Speed causing him to stop and cover his arm that had been burned a few times in the same area.

"Burn the rope!" someone shouted.

The laser was then burning through the rope as it swung back and forth. Lash reached out and yanked the invisible hero off the rope sending him flying into a metal city garbage collector. The rope was completely burned through sending the citizen to the sharp gears below.

"Game over!" Coach Boomer yelled. "Lash and Speed are the victors!"

I sighed as the rest of the students cheered.

"It was close," I said looking to my left.

I was about to get up and head back to class but I found a steaming student blocking my way. Warren Peace sat glaring at Speed and Lash as a few small flames formed on his shoulders. He must have been angry at something.

I waited patiently for the students to my right to exit before I followed. I didn't want to be barbequed on my first day back at school. You never know what's going on in the head of a pyrokinetic.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

School ended… for now. I exited the building without any bags to carry tedious loads in. No homework for the night so the rest of the day was mine to spend as I pleased.

"Bye Izzy!" Speed shouted catching up with me in a flash.

"Bye Speed," I said walking down the stairs.

I adjusted my glasses at the end of the stairs searching for my bus. They were all the same color and size so it was hard to find.

"Izzy! Wait!" Speed called.

I turned and nearly jumped out of my sneakers as he stopped before me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was… I was just wondering if you're free tonight," Speed said unable to fully make eye contact.

"Sorry Speed, but I'm not," I said feeling a little guilty. "I have to spend some time with my dad."

Speed glanced down at me with his eyebrows crashed together, "Your dad?"

"Yeah," I answered as one shoulder creped up to my ear in discomfort. "He… isn't doing so well."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Speed said reach out to touch my arm but withdrew. "Is he going to be okay?"

I glanced up at Speed. My jaw dropped a little as words wanted to come out. But I didn't fully trust Speed to tell him who I really was and where I really came from.

"I don't know," I answered. "I'm going to go see him now to know for sure."

"Well, okay, maybe some other time then," Speed said his eyes now filled with sadness.

"I really am sorry, Speed," I said before I turned to my bus.

I was about to step onto the bus but something caught my attention. My peripheral view was blurred since it was out of my lenses. I turned seeing Warren Peace halfway stepping onto his bus. He held my gaze for a moment or two before he entered his bus out of my view.

"That's weird," I said shaking my head.

I found a seat near the back of the bus. My bus was rather empty since it went to the edge of Maxville where I lived. It was a rather long bus ride too even though we flew home. I still enjoyed the fact that it was like a rollercoaster though as it dived through the air.

The bus landed just outside Bear Path landing quite nicely.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" the driver Eddison asked.

"Um," I thought pushing my glasses farther up my nose. "More than likely."

"See ya then," he said.

I stepped off the bus looking at the entrance to my neighborhood. Bear Path was where a select few people lived. It was higher end and everyone in the neighborhood was either a doctor, lawyer, entrepreneur, or something else that made more money than they really needed.

"Hey Phil," I said looking at him through the window.

He was one of the gate guards. A little on the young side but that just meant he had energy.

"Hey Izzy," he said pushing the button. "You want me to call for a ride?"

"No thanks, I can walk," I said walking in.

Yes, Bear Path was the extravagant luxury neighborhood with the expensive price tag still attached to it. It had it's own golf course, neighborhood indoor pool, and men's country club. But it was home and I was used to it.

All the houses sat on at least an acre and a half sometimes three. A minimum of four levels (not including the basement), three to four car garages (everyone had a boat), and a brick finish out front sometimes stone or marble. I walked passed all of them with their beautiful exterior already memorized in my head.

My house was in one of the culdisacs. It wasn't the biggest nor the smallest. It was the gray stone one with two double car garages. We owned two cars and one boat. But we never really used due to my father's disability. It had a double door entrance with a large window over the doorway.

"Welcome home, Isabel," our nurse said using my formal name.

"Thanks," I said walking to the living room.

Our house was nicely decorated with paintings and such. A few large rugs covered the marble and real wood floors. A grand stair case was at the entrance and the living room sat directly in front of the doorway.

I found my father sitting in his usual chair. He had the television on just to listen to the news which I'm sure he already knew about. I approached him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hello, Isabel," he said with his low rumble voice.

It was the perfect thing to fall asleep to when he found something to read or tell.

"How are you feeling?" I asked taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"Oh, fine," he said with a smile. "You shouldn't be too worried. I'm not that old."

It's true. He wasn't. Samuel Nickelson was barely in his forties and didn't look a day over thirty. He was very youthful even though no one could see his eyes.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked.

My father had the power to hear the future. Not see it; hear it. He could hear the telephone conversation he would have before the phone rang. He would hear the morning news before the day before it even ended. He could ear conversations his close friends would have that would alter their future.

My father, The Hearing, was often sought out for advice and guidance. People would ask him to listen to their future and tell them if they were making the right choice at the right time. Even the government wanted him.

But my father worked as a stock predictor. And, of course, he was always right when he heard someone say a cretin stock went up or down. That's when we came to live in the lap of luxury.

However, my father was blind. Blind since birth. He couldn't see the elaborate paintings on his walls, the body of his new muscle car, or his own daughter's naturally golden blonde hair. He had people decorate his house for him and describe my looks on a daily basis when I left the room.

"Nothing but stocks today, dearest," he answered with a sweet smile. "How was school?"

I loved my father's voice. I'd rather listen to him read the Braille newspaper than the national orchestra.

I chuckled, "Didn't you hear my day at school?"

I knew he peeked in on me every so often.

"I try not to spy on you, sweetheart," he answered smiling with me.

"School was fine. A little tedious but fine," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sounds the same as when I went there."

There was a short silence. Father was probably reminiscing in his head.

The news was still on and the topic was now on a teenage homicide in the neighboring city. I swallowed hard listening to the new anchor's choice of words.

"I'll play the piano for you, father," I said getting up to turn off the TV.

"Wonderful darling, thank you," he said.

There was a grand piano in the living room that he bought for me when I first started playing. It was large and black and was polished weekly and tuned every three days. I took my seat and placed my fingers lightly on the keys.

I began to play a soft melody. I looked up at my father seeing him already swaying with the music. It was his favorite song in the slower rhythm. It had a few scaled but mainly stayed in the mid-range keys where he liked it. It wasn't slow like a lullaby but it had the steadiness to it that made him think back to "his younger days".

I hummed along with the melody moving my fingers over the white shiny keys. A few lyrics came in my head but I was never satisfied with them to add them to the song. Father likes it without words anyways.

I let out a loud yelp when a hand touched my shoulder. Dad jumped too.

"Sorry, Isabel, but you're father needs to get to the soundproof room," our housekeeper and nurse, Mrs. Finch said.

She knew about his powers and mine.

I nodded getting up to my father.

"Time to work, father," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, gotta pay the bills," he said getting up from his chair.

He offered me his arm and I took it. I guided him towards his work room but knew the way by memory. I was just there for the stairs and the occasional thick rug he couldn't see.

His workroom was a soundproof room with a single chair for him to sit in. This is where he'd listen to the stock market, his friends, or even me. He usually just sat in here for a few hours every night usually until just before bedtime. Sometimes it was longer depending on how far away the person was he was listening to.

"Be careful, father," I said kissing his cheek before he sat down in his chair.

"I always am, Isabel," he said.

I walked out of the room closing the door behind me listening to it seal off completely.

"Dinner is ready, Isabel," Mrs. Finch said.

I looked over the door that separated me and my father, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

I heard her walk away.

You know I worry about you, father, I thought turning away from the door. I worry about how much you have to hear and how it will effect you mentally and emotionally.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

"Hey, Izzy," Speed greeted me the following morning.

"Hey," I replied continuing to walk towards my locker.

"So, how's your dad?" he asked keeping up with me.

"Doctor's say he's fine," I answered.

"So, are you… free tonight?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and pretended not to hear him, "I heard you and Lash are gunna try to go undefeated this year. Think you can pull that off?"

Speed smirked, "Of course! Throw anyone at us; any team! And we'll win no matter what!"

"Even at Battle to the Finish? I've heard you guys prefer Save the Citizen," I said putting him on the spot.

He froze for a moment, "Yes, of course."

"Confident huh?" I asked opening my locker.

He nodded.

I rolled my eyes playfully landing on someone other than Speed. Warren was leaning up against the wall watching me talk to Speed. His arms were crossed and his facial expression didn't look to happy.

I glanced back to Speed, "I should go."

I turned and left feeling out of place.

"Well, I hope you liked the show," Speed called after me.

Is that what you call it? A show? Damn boy your confidence is over the moon!

I ran into the Hero Support class room before Speed caught up to me or I saw Warren brooding at me from afar. So far, this school year was kinda freaking me out.

"What are you running from?" a girl asked behind me.

I plopped down in my seat and stared at the door, "Boys."

She laughed, "Why?"

"Well… one insists on talking to me at every chance they get," I explained. "And the other… recently… likes to… look at me," I said keeping it vague and innocent.

She nodded slowly, "Sounds like you have a problem."

I sighed, "It's high school. I can't fight it."

"Hey, um, you didn't happen to get the answer to number seventeen on the homework last night did you?" she asked whipping out her homework.

I read the question and laughed, "Yeah, the answer is Aquatica."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Because she's my mom, I thought.

Since we were learning about unusual pairings they threw my parents into the homework. They didn't complement each other nor cancel each other out; but they sure didn't go together like The Commander and Jetstream. A water elemental and a blind man that hears the future; I didn't see how they made it official to be a team.

"I did that last year," I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a freshman," she apologized blushing lightly.

"It's a common mistake," I told her. "Don't feel bad."

"What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Layla."

"Izzy," I answered.

"Izzy?" she asked a little confused.

"It's not my formal name," I said. "I prefer Izzy."

So people don't judge me and treat me differently, I thought.

"Hey Layla," a boy greeted her. "Did you get number seventeen?"

I smirked.

"Oh, yeah, Izzy said it's Aquatica," Layla answered.

"I don't even know who that is," he said circling the right answer.

"Most people don't," I said nodding. "She's one of those hero's that did so much good but goes unnoticed."

"So," he carried on. "Do you know what happened to her?"

An accident, I thought.

It happened when I was really little; less than a month old. Father never told me or allowed me to read up on it. He just said a terrible accident happened.

My mother went into a coma and still is to this day. She is at the nearest hospital to us and just sleeps there. The doctor's aren't sure if she'll ever wake up. With all the tests they've done and monitoring they aren't sure. Even the best doctor… has no idea if she'll ever come back.

"Not sure," I answered.

"Hey bubble girl," a boy said approaching me. "Can you blow some more before class starts again?"

Bubble girl? Really?

"Not today," I said turning in my seat. "I don't want to it to be an everyday thing."

It seemed as if I was making a name for myself already. The girl that blew bubbles for everyone's amusement. My bubbles were innocent at first but I had my ways to use them as a weapon.

Class started a moment later. It seemed everyone was confused about number seventeen. Mr. Boy then decided to go in depth about her but left out the most important part. She was a marine biologist with the power to breath underwater, talk to the marine animals, and heal them. She was just starting to understand how global warming was effecting the ocean and almost had a "cure" of it before the accident happened.

The topic seemed to peek Layla's interest. I watched her take notes and bite on her pencil nervously.

"What was her life like before the accident?" Layla asked.

She was happily in love with a blind man, I thought.

"She is married to The Hearing," Mr. Boy answered glancing over at me then back to the class. "The man that hears the future."

"Wonder what their kid would have?" the boy who knew Layla asked.

Just. Blow. Bubbles.

"I don't even know how you could combine the two…" Layla trailed off. "They're so… different."

Again, just blow bubbles, I thought.

"So, this hearing guy," a boy asked with white spiked hair. "How does he hear the future? I understand seeing it… but hearing it sounds… hard."

Mr. Boy glanced over at me, like he wanted me to answer it.

"Simple," I spoke watching the whole class turn to me. "Just like how you hear me now, he hears the future conversations."

"How do you know?" Layla asked.

"I met him once," I answered lying. "He's a very nice man."

"So, did you ask him to see your- hear your future?" Will asked.

I shook my head, "No."

The lunch bell rang ending the questions about my life. I was the last one out but stopped seeing Mr. Boy approach me.

"I'm sorry, Izzy, I didn't want to go in depth about anything," he apologized.

"As long as no one knows the whole truth," I said seeing Will and Layla walk to the lunch room. "I'll be fine."

"Do you really think people will treat you differently knowing where you come from?" he asked.

I glanced over at him peering out over my thick frames, "It's high school. Who you are puts you where you need to be in society."

"Some of them aren't that shallow," Mr. Boy said looking out to the hallway with me.

"Some," I repeated. "But not all."

I walked out heading to lunch.

"Oh look," said a voice behind me. "It's bubbles."

I knew it was Penny. And I knew she had Gwen by her side. I kept walking ignoring her hurtful words that were actually kind in my mind.

Better to be bullied than pampered, I thought reminded myself.

"Hey," Penny said sniffing. "Does it smell like soap to you?"

Gwen giggled.

Oh, so now we're connecting bubbles to soap instead of water huh? I wonder if it's the real her behind me instead of a duplicate?

"Well, at least she'll have a future entertaining little children at their birthday parties," Penny snapped again.

I saw an opportunity and took it, "Hi Speed!"

"What?" gasped Penny.

"Uh?" Speed said looking up from his food.

I waved.

"Oh, hey Izzy!" he waved back enthusiastically.

Anything was better than Penny's stupid insults.

"What are you doing, man?" Lash asked confused.

"Waving at Izzy," Speed answered.

I walked passed their table heading to my own.

"Dude, she's the enemy!" Lash snarled.

I sighed shaking my head. I took my usual spot and flipped open my books. I didn't bother looking to my right knowing Warren would be there. And I really didn't want to look and see if he was brooding over me or not.

"First question," I read from the Hero Support book. "Assuming you have ultra hearing and your hero has laser vision; are you two compatible?"

"As if Izzy could be compatible with anyone when she can only blow bubbles," Penny said sitting at the table to my left only a few feet away.

I'm going to say no, I answered the question in my head.

"The only thing I can think of is her compatibility with the house maid," she insulted again making her table laugh.

A fireball zoomed passed me, "Shut up now, Penny, or I'll burn all your hair off."

My lunch was silent for the remaining time. I occasionally glanced over at Warren seeing him resting on his backpack with his face turned the opposite direction. I wanted to get his attention to thank him, but after the negative energy Penny got from him, I decided to lay low.

It was nice of him to shut Penny up. But I had a feeling it was more for his own benefit than mine.


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

"You and me, Battle to the Finish, right now," Penny said as I stood up to walk out.

I laughed, "You can't challenge me in the middle of school. Intramurals are after school." I walked passed her. "Only hero's can be challenged in the middle of the day."

"I talked to Coach Boomer about it," Penny said duplicating herself to surround me. "And he likes the idea."

"Well, it's a no," I said waiting for her to let me through.

"What do you have to do after school huh?" she asked stepping forward. "Clean the house?"

"You're insults suck, Penny," I said getting in her face. "Just like your powers."

She lunged forward hoping to clothesline me to the ground. I bent backwards putting my hands on the ground for support as I watched Penny completely miss me. I pushed myself back up using my core to lift me back up.

I walked forward through the gap Penny made for me to escape.

"Coach Boomer will be waiting for you," Penny reminded. "Along with the rest of the school."

"No one cares about staying late to watch us battle, Penny," I shouted exiting the lunch room.

"I do," Speed said leaning up against the wall. "And I've already informed the whole school."

I groaned loudly.

Does he always need to make things worse for me?

"No one cares about the girl that blows bubbles," I said continuing to walk forward. "It will be a very boring battle, I promise you."

"No one cares about being entertained," Speed said walking with me. "They just want to see your powers at work instead of at play."

Great, now I was being pushed into the spotlight.

"This cannot be happening to me," I sighed. "I'm going to get my rear end handed to me by a girl that makes copies of herself. I'll be out numbered!"

"Oh, come on, Izzy!" Speed whined. "I'm sure you've got a few tricks up your sleeve."

I turned to say something back but the sight of Warren Peace looking my way stopped me. His arms were crossed as usual as he stared a whole through the back of Speed's head.

Yeah, he's not interested in me, I thought. He's out for revenge against Speed.

I left Speed in the hallway walking back to my locker.

"Father," I whispered knowing he'd heard me earlier. "Am I really cut out for battle?"

The rest of my day went by rather slowly. Everyone was talking about the Battle to the Finish match starting immediately after school. To my surprise, and remorse, everyone seemed to be attending. Penny was, of course, the returning veteran and I was the fresh newbie. I even overheard bets were being placed.

"Good luck, Izzy!" Layla said as she passed me in the hallway after school as let out.

I threw my things in my locker and sulked on my way to the gym. I entered a moment later seeing Penny all suited up and ready for me on the battle field. I looked at the stands seeing them nearly full. I went to change in the bathroom pulling on more appropriate attire than a skirt and a hoodie.

With all my protective gear on, I walked out toe the gym. I got a few cheers as I came into view but they didn't help my current state of morale. Penny had her hands on her hips waiting impatiently for me.

The Battle to the Finish was a bit more simpler than Save the Citizen. We had three to five minutes to use our powers and battle it out. The battle ended when the time ran out, someone tapped out, or someone drew blood. Until then, I was the punching bag for Penny to utilize.

"You've got three minutes girls," Coach Boomer said as I met Penny in the middle of the gym. "I'll count to five."

We turned with out back to each other and began walking away from one another. The room went silent as Boomer started counting down. My heart raced when he reached three. My body started to tremble when he said two. My adrenaline failed to kick in when he said one.

"She's got a body underneath those hoodie's she wears," a voice tried to whisper.

I whipped around seeing a few more Penny's than usual. They swarmed around me making me flinch as they came within reach. I blocked a few swings but, ultimately, I had a few more fists flying at me than just two.

One hand managed to strike at my face knocking my glasses right off. I was blind as a bat without my glasses on. I pretty much did the "Velma Dinkley" immediately dropping to the floor and searching for them with my eyes squinted.

I reached out of the floor searching. Penny kicked me in the ribs causing me to double over on my side.

"Not so brave now without hot head around," Penny said kicking me again.

"Back off Penny, give her some room," Coach Boomer sounded.

Penny grabbed two handfuls of hair lifting me to my feet. I screamed out trying to brace my hair against her powerful pull.

"Can I have a sample of your fake blonde hair?" she asked snickering.

"It's natural," I said elbowing her in the gut.

She took a few steps back in shock as I went back down to look for my glasses. The floor was that golden orange color which should have made it easy to find my better pair of eyes. The crowd was erupting as I managed to find them by myself.

I placed my index finger and thumb together in front of my lips and blew out hard and fast. The bubbles swarmed out popping against Penny's skin making her cry out. Sure, my bubbles were innocent, but they stung like a bee when I wanted them to.

Float like a butterfly, and sting like a bee, I quoted.

"Ouch!" Penny yelped. "That hurts! Stop it!"

I blew out as much air as I could before I had to stop for more intake. By then, one of her duplicates had kicked me down. I was gasping for air on my hand and knees as the Penny's hovered over me.

"You're power is just down right annoying," Penny said kicking me square in the face.

I tapped out already feeling the blood run out of my nose. Coach Boomer blew the whistle as I heard Penny strut away from me. I took a seat on the gym floor covering my nose and pinching off the blood.

"Oh, Izzy, are you okay?" Layla asked coming down to me.

"Fine," I answered adjusting my glasses on my face. "Just bloody."

"Come on," Will said helping me up. "We'll take you to the nurse."

"No," I said pushing away from him lightly. "I'm going home."

"But your parents will worry if you walk in with a bloody nose," Layla said following me out the door.

"Father won't be able to see it anyways," I said thinking out loud.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"He won't be home tonight," I lied quickly.

"What about mom?" Will asked.

"She's never home," I said walking into the girls bathroom.

Layla followed me still thirsty for knowledge.

"But he'll wonder where you were after school," she pointed out.

"Knowing father he's too caught up in his work to notice how long I was gone," I said changing in a separate stall.

"What do your parents do?" she asked.

"The blood has already stopped," I said ignoring her question. "Good thing she didn't hit my glasses."

"You sure you're okay?" Layla asked as I emerged from the changing room.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "My pride is just bruised."

She cracked a smile, "Okay."

My plan worked perfectly. I lost to Penny on purpose to get myself out of the spotlight. People generally didn't like losers and Penny would be happy for a while now that she was getting all the attention. And, I barely showed them anything my powers could do.

Overall, I was downright happy with my day; except the bloody nose.

The bus ride home was a little more mellow than usual. Maybe because Eddison heard I lost my first Battle to the Finish match. Or maybe because the sky wasn't the clearest it had been in a while.

I stepped off the bus seeing the gate wide open which was unusual.

"What's up, Phil," I said as I approached the open door to the office.

"Nothing much, Izzy," he said staring at the computer screen with a few people behind him looking too.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"The security system had a minor glitch in it just now. Nothing seems to be damaged or anything but the gates just flew open without anyone pushing the button," Phil explained still looking at the screen in front of him.

Our neighborhood was mainly on a security system with cameras and a few gates. We did have patrol at night just in case anything happened. It was a rarity when the system crashed or had a glitch but Phil seemed a little more confused about it than before.

I shrugged it off entering my neighborhood. I walked up to my house seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for Johnny.

Johnny was the only other kid in my neighborhood with powers. He was young, with the power of gravity in his hands. He was bit more dangerous than normal because he was autistic. So, every once in a while, someone's new Mercedes Benz would float by the front door. And yes, he was a very early bloomer which no one could understand.

Walking in the house was a bit different.

I looked straight ahead seeing two figures in red, white, and blue standing around my father. I walked forward recognizing them immediately. Commander and Jetstream the two most famous superheroes. Wonder what they had with my father?

"Izzy?" a voice asked.

I turned seeing Will from school.

Oh great, I thought.

"Your father is The Hearing?" he asked surprised.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it?" I asked glancing back to my father and his visitors. "Why are your parents here?"

"I don't know for sure," he said turning to see his parents. "Someone about hearing my future to see where I end up."


	5. Chapter 5

(5) STILL WEDNESDAY

So the Stronghold family was asking my father for advice? Totally weird. I personally thought they were a bit out of our league to ask us for advice. I mean, on a scale from one to ten, ten being the best, I saw my father as a six or a seven. The Strongholds were, of course, a ten in my head. So the fact that they came to him for advice totally threw me for a loop.

"Will, I need to ask you something," I said seeing Commander and Jetstream say their goodbyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please, don't tell anyone about what you saw here today," I pleaded.

"Why not? You're father is helping my parents out! This is so cool," he said smiling.

"I want my personal life to remain a mystery at school," I continued as his parents came to the front door where we stood.

"Oh, hello, you must be Isabel," Jetstream beamed holding out her hand. "You're father speaks very highly of you."

"What's your power, if I can ask?" Commander asked as I reach out to take his wife's hand. "Your mother was a water elemental and your father can hear the future. How does that equal out?"

He said my mother "was" a water elemental. Basically saying he doesn't believe she's alive anymore.

I slowly withdrew my hand from Jetstream's.

Was my mother alive anymore? Was being in a coma medically considered dead or alive?

I sighed in sadness, "I blow water bubbles."

I tilted my head down letting my soft curls cover my face. A huge knot formed in my throat. The water works were building up in my eyes. And now The Commander would judge me when he only knew my stupid power.

"Steve!" Jetstream whispered harshly.

I thought I came home from high school, I thought breaking down inside.

"I think it's time you left, Commander," my father spoke standing behind them.

"Of course, Mr. Nickelson," Jetstream agreed.

"Come here, sweetheart," father called me.

I walked to him still keeping my head down until the door closed behind me. I stood in front of him knowing his arms were open. I leaned forward falling into his arms as a few tears came down my face.

"I heard the whole thing earlier," he said rubbing my back. "I'm only sorry I couldn't stand up quicker."

"I just feel like I'm letting you down," I admitted. "I mean, I can only blow water bubbles."

"Isabel, there is no family reputation you have to live up to; not like the Stronghold's," he spoke in that deep comforting voice of his. "I'm only building the foundation for our family's future to retire from being superheroes."

"Retire?" I asked looking up at his lightly closed eyes. "What do you mean?"

He smiled weakly, "Well, your mother and I were never mainstream superheroes like the Stronghold's are. And… I don't really know whether or not you feel that your cut out for battle. So, after a few more years of predicting the stock market, I'm going to retire my duties to mankind of predicting things. By then you and your children will be able to live comfortably without worrying about your debts to mankind."

He was putting it very nicely with billions of cherries on top of it. He knew my power wouldn't do me much good in the long run and he was preparing for it. Preparing to make my life as comfortable as possible to distract me from the future I should have had.

"Thanks father," I said unable to find more words.

I slowly pushed away from him feeling the water works come to an abrupt halt. I guided him back to his chair.

"I heard what happened at school," he said as I was about to head to my room. "That Penny girl doesn't sound very friendly."

I chuckled quietly, "Oh, she's not all that bad."

He was silent then. I wanted to ask him what he'd heard but I knew he wouldn't tell me. Something was going to happen at school that he didn't want to alter. But he never wanted to alter the future.

The phone rang.

"Isabel," Mrs. Finch said walking up to me. "Johnny Royalton is scampering about the neighborhood picking up cars again. The Royalton's would like you to stop in, again."

I perked up, "I'd be happy to."

I bolted out of the front door already seeing a few cars hovering over the houses. If my power was good for anything at all, it was getting Johnny's attention to save my neighborhood.

"Johnny!" I called seeing another car zoom in the air.

The good thing about this time of day was that hardly anyone was home to see Johnny's unique talents. Sure his parents were at home entrepreneurs but they were really the only ones in the neighborhood from nine to five.

"Johnny look!" I shouted. "Bubbles!"

I placed my hand below my chin like I was about to blow him a kiss. I blew out seeing dozens of bubbles appear right before me. Johnny screamed in excitement gradually lowering the cars one by one.

"That's it Johnny, look at the bubbles," I said watching a Rolls Royce come down to the ground.

Johnny was now concentrating on moving the bubbles around instead of the cars. He screamed out every once in a while completely entertained by my otherwise useless power.

"No, Johnny that's not where you found that one," I said playfully pointing to a Cadillac.

Johnny pushed it a little hard causing the tires to skid on the pavement. I flinched lightly thankful he wasn't aiming for me.

"Okay, one more," I said seeing the last car float higher instead of lower.

I popped all my bubbles causing Johnny to cry out in outrage. The car seemed to drop suddenly.

"Johnny, stop the car!" I shouted moving out of the way.

He jumped and landed on the pavement making the car stop just before it hit it's appropriate driveway. It was set down carefully since it was a car that had a very sensitive anti-theft system.

I blew out a few bubbles guiding him back home, "Follow the bubbles."

Honestly, I can't believe how many people leave their cars out of their garage, I thought watching Johnny catch up with me. Showing off is nice but in this neighborhood no one gawks at each other's cars anymore.

"There he is!" Johnny's mother called playfully.

He scampered back into the house screaming with excitement again.

"Nothing got damaged, right?" Mrs. Royalton asked.

I shook my head, "Not that I see."

"Thank you so much, Isabel," she gushed. "You're a true life saver."

I smiled and turned to head home.

"Bubbles!" Johnny shouted running after me.

He hugged the back of my legs immobilizing me.

Even little autistic kids call me bubbles, I thought with a heavy heart.

"Alright," I said putting on a smile. "Just a few more then I have to go."

"More," Johnny said nodding his head vigorously.

I blew out circling him as I did. I made a barrier of water bubbles around him. He jumped up letting his eyes grow wide with enthusiasm.

I took my exit then letting him pop the bubbles that barricaded him in.

That's really the only thing people think when they see me, I thought keeping my head down as I walked home. Fucking bubbles.

I walked into my house seeing my father exactly where I left him; his favorite chair. I walked to him placing one hand on his shoulder before I bent down to kiss his forehead. He took my hand then and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't take everyone's words so seriously," he said almost begging me. "And don't limit yourself saying you can 'only blow bubbles' because you can do so much more than that."

I shook my head in disbelief. He'd heard something from my future. He knew my powers would grow and he was hinting that at me so I wouldn't be so hard on myself. But how else could my powers grow?

Seeing the future inside the bubble?

Please, I thought. Don't flatter yourself.

"I want to make you proud, father," I said. "I don't want our name to disappear off the face of the earth because our powers are fading out."

"Fading out?" he asked astounded. "Sweetheart, they're almost at full blast."

He smiled shaking his head back and forth with his eyes closed.

I couldn't decide what side I wanted to take. Did I like that he was keeping me in the dark about things he's heard? Or did I want to be in the know about my potential future? Either way, it would eat me alive.


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

"Why are we with Professor Medulla today?" Will asked finding me in the hallway before school started.

"So we know what we're getting into," I answered walking away from him. "And it's only once a week."

"But why? Doesn't he have to teach the heroes?"

"I don't know about you," I started. "But I, for one, would like to know what is going on in their head. Why they need us, why we are of help to them. Oh, and weaponry."

Will was silent then.

"So, if your hero tells you to hang onto a weapon for them, wouldn't you want to know what it is and possibly what it does?" I asked setting a few ideas on fire in Will's head.

"You know," he started as I walked into the class room. "You're pretty smart."

I shook my head playfully, "I've been here for a year."

The bell rang as I took a seat at the back of the room; Will sat with Layla. I took out my note pad waiting for Professor Medulla to start.

"My heroes just finished learning about toxic waste," he started. "So you, being the sidekicks, will learn the side effects from it to start."

A loud knock came to the open door. I turned my head, with the rest of the class, seeing Speed in the doorway with a wicked grin.

"Yes, Speed?" Professor Medulla asked slightly irritated by the delay.

"Sorry Professor," he said stepping in. "But I need Izzy."

My eyebrows popped up, "What?"

"You're partner has challenged us to an early morning game of Battle to the Finish," he said still smirking at me.

"The day just started!" I exclaimed my jaw dropping now.

"I'm here to 'collect' you," Speed said. "Orders of Boomer himself."

I glanced at Medulla. His lips pulled to one side in defeat.

"You're kidding," I said wishing he'd find a way to get me out of the situation.

"Sports bring in money for the school," he said. "Only Principle Powers could excuse you from this."

I glanced back to Speed, "You know she won't."

I thought for a moment, "Who is my so called partner?"

Speed gave me a confused look, "He announced you were a team yesterday after school."

"I had no knowledge of this," I said shaking my head.

I looked back to Medulla, "He must have forged my signature!"

"As of right now, there is no proof of that," Medulla said. "Go to your match, make it quick, and we'll talk afterwards."

I whispered to myself in defeat, "But after our first match it will be permanent."

I sighed getting up from my seat and walking to the door. Speed chuckled as he followed me to the gym. I walked rather quickly following Medulla's orders to get it over with. Whomever my partner was had already spoiled my day.

I walked onto the gum field seeing the whole school in the stands.

I can't wait till the stands are filled with parents in a matter of weeks, I thought angrily.

Speed raced ahead of me to stand by his partner Lash.

"You cannot be serious," I said seeing my official partner.

Warren Peace stood ready and waiting in full uniform. I walked up to him slowly keeping some distance in case he got angry. I stood with my arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

He glanced over at me, held my gaze for a few seconds, then turned back to glare at Speed and Lash.

I too turned to see them and realized a very crucial part of this match up.

"You're out manned," I said shaking my head. "You're over powered!"

He turned again to look down at me.

"They're two heroes," I said gradually. "I'm a sidekick."

He shrugged and turned away from me.

It killed me inside to say out loud, "Warren, I only bow bubbles."

"I know," he spoke. "I saw that."

I shook my head unable to understand his actions.

He took one of my hands in his and leaned down to ear level.

"I'm after Speed," he spoke. His voice was gentle… which surprised me.

"I'm out for revenge and you're the perfect way to get it," he said releasing my hand and straightening up.

I looked over at Speed. Jealousy was burning in his eyes.

I knew it, I thought. Warren was only looking at me because Speed was with me.

How juvenile, I thought.

"Game on!" Boomer sounded sending a few sound waves through the gym floor.

"What?" I cried.

"She's not in her equipment yet!" Warren and Speed yelled back.

Boomer shrugged pouting his lips, "We're running late as it is."

"You know what," Warren said thinking out loud. "This is perfect! It fits right into our plan."

"Our plan?" I asked.

"Get your act together!" Lash yelled at Speed slapping him across the face. "She's the enemy!"

"Just do everything you can to get Speeds attention," Warren said with a wicked grin "And I'll finish this as quick as I can."

Warren walked away from me starting up his fire.

You are damn lucky I am wearing boy shorts underneath this skirt, I thought agitated. Or I would have your head as artwork on my father's wall.

I let out a quick yelp seeing one of Lash's hands reach all the way across the gym floor for me. I bent over backwards touching my hands to the floor letting his open hands barely miss my face. He recoiled quickly as I heaved myself back up.

I saw Lash slapping out a small fire on his arm.

Good, I thought. At least you're defending me.

I blew out a few bubbles letting them loiter for a few seconds before I sent them into battle. I moved them over Speed's head making them pop around his eyes before he started running. They were just water, but watery eyes meant his vision would be obscured for a few moments.

Warren threw one large fire ball at his blinded target laughed out evilly as he did.

A long arm snaked around my waist lifting me off the ground. I caught my glasses before the fell off my face.

"Cut it out, Peace!" Lash ordered lifting me higher.

I grabbed onto his arm around my waist knowing if he dropped me I'd have nothing else to hang onto. Even with my glasses off I could tell the floor was a long way down. Landing on the hardwood floor didn't sound like something I'd enjoy either.

"What the heck, Lash, that's Izzy!" Speed cried out seeing me nearly touching the ceiling.

Warren gave me the thumbs up when I placed my glasses back on. I gave him a weak smile with a thumbs down back.

"One, she's a girl," Speed continued to argue. "Two, she doesn't have her protective armor on!"

Lashed dropped me then. My grip on his thin sleeve was broken. I screamed out watching the floor get closer rapidly. The crowd took in a loud gasp together. Someone tried to catch me but failed to do so. I didn't land on a hard surface but a body instead.

I'm so over this, I thought standing up.

"Okay, I'm angry!" I announced.

"Hold these," I said sternly shoving my glasses into Warren's grip.

I held out my palm and blew out billions of bubbles. I began to turn as I blew letting them swarm around me. I eventually was straight up and down blowing up and letting them fall around me. Once I was out of breath, I focused on just turning and creating my tornado. I felt the bubbles slip underneath my shoes as I glided across the gym floor.

I was still turning with my hands over my head guiding my bubble tornado across the room. I picked up Lash first sending him to the top that barely touched the ceiling. I found Speed a moment later hearing him yelp out in fright. I released my control and sent my tornado around the gym without me.

I walked over to Warren keeping an eye on what I had created. I made it circle the gym once more before I popped all the bubbles hearing both boys cry out in pain.

I placed one hand on my hip as both Lash and Speed fell to the floor below. I took my glasses back from Warren and smiled; happy with my work.

The room was dead silent. Everyone was gawking. Jaws were dropped and eyes were wide like saucers.

Lash and Speed didn't get up. I glanced up at Boomer waiting for my victory whistle.

"Well?" I shouted.

"Izzy and Warren…" Boomer trailed off still in shock. "Are the victors."

The crowd erupted. Everyone was on their feet.

I glanced up at Warren. His face wasn't what I expected.

"Had your revenge yet?" I asked.

"In case you didn't notice," he started. "You did all the work."

"Then next time light my tornado on fire if you must," I said turning to walk out.

"This means nothing!" Lash shouted out beginning to peel himself off the floor. "We're still undefeated in Save the Citizen."

I heard Warren chuckle.

I then heard his fire ignite in his hands, "Leave her alone."

Leave who alone?

I turned seeing Speed a few feet away from me. Warren was glaring at the back of Speed's head with one hand engulfed in flames.

Why was he defending me when the match was over?

Oh yeah, it's part of his mater revenge plan, I thought.

If he keeps digging me deeper into this plan of his, bullying will be an act of friendship.

I'll get hazed soon, I thought turning to leave again.


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

"Today sounded rather interesting," father said as I entered the room.

I tried to put happiness in my voice, "It was, actually, very interesting."

He laughed shaking his head.

I walked over and kissed his forehead like I always did. I sat next to him with one question burning a hole through the front of my brain.

"Hear anything good lately?" I asked.

I really wanted to hear my future at this point. What would happen between Warren and Speed and how it would effect Warren and I. But my father never, under any circumstances, told me about my future. He wanted me to have a natural future without me getting involved to change it. I respected him for his decision, but it ate me up inside not knowing anything.

"Oh, nothing much," he answered.

I bit my bottom lip. The question was on the tip of my tongue and I desperately wanted to let it out. I knew the answer though. But it killed me not knowing my own future when my father could just tell me!

"How… often does the future change?" I asked slightly hinting at how often my own changes.

"Well, I choose when I want to hear it, so I guess every time I really listen for it, something has shifted," he answered picking his words wisely to still leave me in the dark.

Just say it!

I bit down harder on my lips tasting a little blood.

I can't!

Father turned his head towards me like he could see me, "I know it's eating you up inside, and I know you realize I won't tell you anything about your future, so please quit beating yourself up. I worry enough about you as it is"

"You've… heard it?" I asked confused on how he knew my question without hearing it.

"I can't answer that," he replied sadly.

"Because you're afraid of altering my natural future?" I asked. "But… even a little hint?"

"Has the potential of throwing off your entire life," he answered.

I looked down at the Persian rug defeated. Whatever was to come was going to be a mystery to me and the morning paper to my father.

"Now, enough talk of the future," he said shifting in his seat.

But where would I end up in my natural future? And how could even the smallest hint effect it so much? I wanted to hear my life; I wanted to sample it.

A very loud noise woke me up in the middle of the night. The sirens were going off. A red light was just outside my house. I got out of my bed and looked out the window seeing cop cars lined up on parade in my neighborhood.

I immediately ran down the hallway to my father. He was awake too but didn't move from the bed.

"Father?" I asked entering his room.

"Right here, Isabel," he said raising his hand.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked flinching when the red light blared in my eyes.

"The computer mainframe just went down, that's all," he answered taking my hand in his. "There is nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear?" I repeated in disbelief. "Father, if someone can access the security system here we're anything but safe."

"I haven't heard anyone serious talking about it," father said lightly squeezing my hand. "No robbers, murders, or anything else threatening."

He stiffened. I knew he was listening to something.

"What? What is it?" I begged.

"Go put on a robe, sweetheart," he said sitting up. "The neighborhood guard wants to talk to me."

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. I was my father's daughter and like all father's they wanted their girls to remain covered at all times. Sure I was a little more, uh, "developed" than some girls in my school but it wasn't anything serious in my head.

I quickly ran back to my room and threw on a robe then returned to my father. I guided him down the hallway and down the stairs hearing a loud knock come to our door.

"I've got it, Mrs. Finch," father called out. "Go back to bed, please."

I left my father on the rug in front of the door as I went to open it.

"May I speak to Samuel Nickelson?" the head guard asked.

I nodded opening the door a little more for him to see my father.

"Do you have any information about this, at all?" he asked stepping inside.

"I haven't heard anything out of the ordinary," my father replied crossing his arms behind is back.

The guard sighed, "Well, if you do-"

"I will be sure to let you know," father nodded with a smile.

The guard left without another word. I closed the door behind him and walked over to my father.

"I think it's a bit more serious than you believe, father," I said as we walked up the stairs. "The computer usually crashes during the day and now it's going at night."

"It's an old computer system," he said. "Ancient really."

I felt like he was avoiding the subject. I knew he didn't want me to worry but this was just downright evasive.

"See you in the morning, sweetheart," he said walking from the door to the bed.

I walked back to my room feeling a little spooked out in the dark. I really didn't believe that our computer mainframe was "ancient" and didn't think these crashes were just coincidence. Someone or something, was trying to get in. But for what? And why hasn't my father heard it yet?

Sleep didn't come back to me that night. I sat on my bed looking out the window waiting for the red lights to go away. It seemed a few neighbors were just as worried as I was. Disbelief poured out of them when the same excuses were repeated.

Something was going on. And either my father couldn't hear it or was oblivious to it.

Morning came a few hours later. I changed into my usual attire, brushed through my hair, and went down stairs for some light breakfast. I glided down the stair case seeing two very familiar figures in my doorway.

The Commander and Jetstream were at my house again.

"Good morning, Isabel," Jetsrteam greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hello," I said walking past them to the kitchen.

Will was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal Mrs. Finch gave him.

"Back again?" I asked walking to the refrigerator.

"Yeah," he answered with a cocky smile. "I got my powers."

"You mean, you didn't have them before?" I asked pouring myself some juice.

"I have super strength now," he laughed with a glint in his eyes.

Good for you, I thought.

"That's great," I answered. "So why are you back then?"

"My parents want to know if I get any more powers or just the strength I have now," he answered finishing his cereal.

I waited for a moment picking out y words carefully before I spoke them.

"No one knows about me at school… right?" I asked.

Will turned to look at me, "I haven't told anyone."

I sighed with relief, "Good, please keep it that way."

"I don't understand why you want this a secret," he said looking around my house. "So many people would find this so cool."

"And so any people would only be my friend because of my stature," I added. "Using me for my money or my father's abilities."

"You really think people would use you for that?" Will asked.

A few names immediately come to mind, I thought.

"Yes," I answered. "Which is why you must remain silent on the issue."

"Not to challenge you or anything," Will started. "But what could you do to hurt me if I did?"

"It's true that I don't know what my powers can do in battle," I admitted. "But I can make bubbles appear in your stomach giving you hiccups for weeks."

"That sounds more annoying than painful," Will said rubbing his stomach.

"It's the best I've got at the moment," I confessed.


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

Will ended up riding the bus to school with me. I didn't mind as much since he was silent the whole way there.

I stepped off the bus and walked slowly to the school. I tried to stay as close to Will as possible but without standing next to him. Maybe if I was walking with someone, Speed and Warren would leave me alone.

Something zoomed past Will making him spin and almost fall over. I let out a yelp as my feet came out from beneath me. I landed hard on the concrete ground completely blinded as my glasses flew off my face.

"Lash, you just tripped Izzy!" Speed whined.

"Speed, you forgot to knock her over," Lash said in the same tone.

I remained on my hands and knees searching for my glasses.

"Sorry, Izzy," Speed said watching me. He stepped forward to help but was cut off.

"No, you're not sorry," Lash said. "Do we really need to go through Bullying 101 again?"

I poked Will's leg, "Help me find my glasses."

"Oh, right," Will said looking around.

"Just leave Izzy out of this," Speed said. "Let's just pick on Will."

"Speed, she is Warren's partner," Lash said nearly emphasizing every word. "They beat us in Battle to the Finish, there is no way she's going unnoticed."

"Here, Izzy," Will said handing me my glasses.

"Thanks," I whispered putting them on my face.

I stood then brushing myself off. I saw on each knee one small scratch which was bleeding.

I groaned, "Great, now I'm bleeding."

"Really?" Will asked looking down at my knees.

"What?" Speed asked turning to me.

"Well, I guess the beginning of my day will be spent in the nurse's office getting band-aids," I said turning to head up the stairs.

"No," Lash said keeping Speed at his side. "This is good, there will be more blood when we face them in Save the Citizen soon."

"Oh, come on, Lash!" Speed said angered. "We're not even in the gym and you made her bleed."

"Keep talking like that and next time I'll break something on her," Lash replied.

I walked to the nurse's office with Will right behind me.

"Do you know what's going on with Speed and Lash?" Will asked.

"Lash hates me, Speed doesn't," I answered.

"Well, obviously, but what do they have against you?" he asked. "I mean I know you're Warren's partner-"

"Feeling alright?" Warren asked leaning up against the wall before the door to the nurse's office.

"Just minor bleeding," I answered refusing to make eye contact. "Nothing serious to concern yourself with."

"Izzy," he said my name gently. "Without you, we aren't a team against Speed and Lash."

I looked up then.

"Why me?" I asked. "Warren, I'm a sidekick and your going up against two heroes. I see stupidity in this team."

Warren fired up one of his hands and rested his arm on my shoulder letting the fire nearly burn my hair.

"Go to class, Stronghold," he said without breaking eye contact with me.

I heard Will slowly walk away.

"Are you going to burn me?" I asked knowing the heat of the flame was making my eyes water.

Warren remained silent for a moment. He slightly tilted his head to the side looking me over. He was thinking about burning me and it looked like he was deciding against it.

Warren's eyes softened as I realized some water had escaped my eyes.

"I need you alive and well," he said letting the fire die in his hand. "You're no use to me in a hospital bed."

I slowly reach up and wiped my tears away relieved by his words. I adjusted my glasses feeling a little uncomfortable with Warren's arm still lingering on my shoulder.

"I'll see you at lunch," he spoke softly I almost didn't catch it.

He walked passed me then heading off to class.

I took a minute to recover from what just happened before I stepped into the nurse's office. I told her all I needed was a few band-aids and while her back was turned I checked for burn marks. I couldn't find any in the obvious places and gratefully took the band-aids she'd given me. I attached one to each knee before I headed to class.

Warren Peace just had a conversation with me without burning me? How is that possible? Warren never talks to anyone unless he's angry at them. And when he is angry, he generally likes to ignite his flames.

But I had the opposite just now. He sounded… uneasy.

There is no way he was concerned for me, I thought. Absolutely not!

And he didn't light up because he was angry at me. He just wanted Will to go away.

I gasped as I reached up to check my hair. The flame was sitting right next to it. Some of it must have been burned off. But I couldn't find any brittle ends or debris. As many times as I ran my fingers through and over my hair everything seemed to be there.

"This is insane," I spoke before I entered the Hero Support room. "I'm going insane."

I took my seat as quickly as I could trying not to disrupt Mr. Boy.

"Any other questions from the homework?" Mr. Boy asked.

"Where were you?" Layla asked.

I looked up seeing Will's seat empty.

"Where's Will?" I asked.

"He got transferred to hero class," she answered. "Now where were you?"

Great, if he's in hero class it will be harder to make sure he doesn't spill all my secrets, I thought.

"The nurse's office," I answered taking out my notes.

"What happened?" Layla asked.

"I tripped on the way in," I answered quickly.

"How did you do that?" Layla asked shocked.

Um, it's called tripping over your own feet? Or someone else making you trip over your own feet.

"Forgot to look down at the first step," I lied picking up my pen.

"Now, are there any questions from Professor Medulla's homework?" Mr. Boy asked.

Crap in a bucket! I forgot to do that, I thought nearly collapsing in my desk.

The battle I had with Speed and Lash completely drained me. But seriously, I never forget to do my school work.

"Layla," I whispered harshly. "What did we talk about yesterday."

"No one else did the homework because no one listened to the lecture," Layla explained. "Don't you remember? The whole school watched you and Warren. No one did their homework last night."

The irony. I compete in my first team battle against the reigning champs and the whole school skips out on their homework. Go fucking figure.

"No one… completed it…" Mr. Boy trailed off. "Well, that sets up behind a little."

"Let's go to the gym," someone whispered.

Mr. Boy sighed, "I guess we could. Practice up on your costume change."

Everyone seemed to perk up at the idea.

"Why not?" Mr. Boy asked grabbing his keys.

Everyone was up on their feet and heading out the door. I followed at the back of the pack keeping a low profile since my last visit to the gym wasn't really quiet.

When we entered my spirits immediately sank while everyone else's escalated. Coach Boomer was setting up for another round of Battle to the Finish. My entire class scattered to pick out a sport in the audience.

"What are the teams?" Mr. Boy asked.

"It's a rematch from yesterday," Coach Boomer said smirking over at me.

My jaw dropped as my breath got caught in my throat.

"Since when do we do rematches?" Mr. Boy asked.

"Ever since our champions were defeated and wanted one," Coach Boomer answered walking over to me.

"Both sides wanted a rematch," he said standing before me. "One, you weren't in full armor. Two, they were undefeated."

"You can't be serious," I spoke sounding a little horse.

"It's either today and let the school see you," Boomer explained. "Or tomorrow letting the school and parents see you."

"Where's Warren?" I asked.

Coach Boomer turned, "Hot head!"

The sound waves caused everyone to sway as they walked.

"You have two minutes to make up your mind," Boomer said watching Warren step onto the gym floor. "Or I decide for you, and yes, it will be mandatory."

He walked off then passing Warren. I waited for Warren to approach me before I spoke to him.

"What do you think?" I asked letting him make the decision.

There was no way I would debate, argue, or persuade a pyrokinetic. At least, without getting torched to near death.

Warren crossed his arms over his chest thinking. I let him take his sweet time knowing if Boomer had a problem all Warren had to do was light himself up to buy more time.

"We could do it now," Warren spoke. "And give them the weekend to lull over it."

I nodded in approval. Less spotlight when Monday came.

Warren leaned down to ear level, "I'm really hoping for a fire tornado this time."

I rolled my eyes. Revenge shall be yours.


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

"Don't forget Speed," Lash announced loudly. "Izzy is the enemy."

I scowled. Jerk!

"You have five minutes to immobilize your opponents," Boomer sounded.

The whistle blew.

Warren was knocked to the floor the moment he started up. I saw a blur run around the gym as I looked down at Warren.

"You missed Izzy!" Lashed shouted pointing at me.

I shook my head and walked over to Warren. The blur passed my by lightly pushing me to the ground.

It seems even bullies get bullied, I thought standing up.

Warren was already ignited and launching a few fire balls at Lash. I adjusted my glasses on my face searching for the blur called Speed.

I held out my hand palm up blow my mouth creating a few bubbles. They lingered by my side until I figured out what I wanted to do with them.

"Pop her bubbles, Speed! Quick!" Lash said pointing to me.

The blur rushed up to me and in lightning speed popped all my bubbles. I scowled at him just before a fireball hit his square in the face.

I chuckled lightly seeing him nearly topple over.

I held out my hand again this time turning as a blew out my attackers. I let them swarm around me as I turned and them pointed at Lash launching them into attack. They flew across the field dodging Warren's fireballs hitting Lash where the fire didn't.

Float like a butterfly and sing like a bee, I quoted again.

New catch phrase, I thought.

"Hey!" Speed shouted.

My eyes went wide as he stood up towering over me. I had my hand ready to block whatever normal speed throw he had coming. Instead, Speed just glared down at me with one fist clenched at chest level. If he didn't have such an attraction to me, I'm sure I'd be facing a high speed storm of punches right about now.

I held up my fingers in a circle with my index finger connecting with my thumb blowing out a few bubbles to make an escape. I quickly ran over to Warren hiding on the other side of him for a quick moment.

"What's going on?" Warren asked with his arms fully ignited.

"Speed just looks like he wants to punch me in the face so I'm taking a quick five second break," I explained seeing Lash reach out at us.

"Break's over," I said dashing out from behind Warren.

"Izzy!" Warren shouted.

I ran out creating a line of bubbles to follow me. I pointed for a few to head in Speeds direction while the rest followed me; a moving target. I had no plan for what was to come next, all I knew was that I needed to keep moving in case Lash reached out to me again.

It was then that I saw Lash's hand move over the field to me. I popped the remaining bubbles on the gym floor making it slippery so I would move faster. I began sliding across the floor trying to out run his outreaching grasp.

At first, he just gabbed a handful of hair, then he reached for my most prized possession.

"Hey!" I shouted reaching up to recollect my glasses.

"You're useless without these!" Lash said disappearing from my outrageously bad vision.

I stopped in my tracks knowing I was still near Warren on our side of the field. Better to stand completely blind then run completely blind. I blew out a few thousand bubbles to barricade me against anything I managed to see before it actually hit me.

This has to be against some rule, I thought furiously.

Something bright moved towards me. I reached out hoping Warren would die down his flames before he touched me. My open hand crashed right into his armored chest. He placed one hand on my opposite shoulder throwing a fireball with the free hand.

"What's going on?" I asked unable to see anything but Warren's light.

"I'll get knocked over soon by Speed since that's really the only attack he knows," Warren said launching another fire missile.

I rolled my eyes squinting to try and see anything past my nose; which was a blur.

"One minute left!" Boomer yelled.

Speed zoomed passed us. Warren was only knocked on the head.

"He's being gentle because I'm right here," I thought out loud.

"I figured that out," Warren said rubbing his head. "Here he comes again."

An idea popped in my head.

"Fall down this time," I whispered.

"What?" Warren asked stooping lower to hear me.

"Fall down all the way when Speed hits you," I repeated.

I yelped out as Speed completely knocked Warren down. I took my chance stepping over Warren and turning on my tip toes. I held out my arms creating two circled with all four of my fingers touching my thumb. I spun around moving over the gym floor creating thousands upon thousands of bubbles. I circled the gym floor twice before I whipped around to Warren.

He was standing now as I let my bubbles linger in the air behind me. I grabbed onto Warren wrapping my arms around his torso. I ended up behind him with my hands clasped tightly to hang onto him as I stopped.

"Light 'em up," I spoke coming to a halt.

I felt the heat come from Warren's arms as he started himself up. He slowly raised his arms over his head letting the fire reach it's full potential before he released it. It was tremendously loud when he let his fire scatter in my field of bubbles. Everything grew louder and I even felt Warren take a step back due to the high velocity.

My arms suddenly burned as I cried out. I released Warren falling to my feet behind him. The noise gradually died down as I held out my bent arms before me.

Warren turned and knelt down to me automatically, "Izzy?"

"Why did you burn me?" I cried knowing the water in my eyes was about to overflow.

"I… I didn't try to," Warren said placing his hands on my shoulder and pushing up so I'd meet his gaze.

He looked down at my arms then seeing better than I could. I knew my long sleeves and armor were completely burned off. Even better, I knew my skin at at least second degree burns on the inside and possibly third degree burns. I knew my skin was distorted and I heard it crack and hiss as I moved them.

"Warren Peace still stands," Boomer announced. "Izzy and Warren are the victors!"

"What?" I asked looking up at the ceiling to try and stop the water from flowing down my face. "Warren, can you get my glasses, please?

Warren stood immediately racing across the field to retrieve my better set of eyes for me. I slowly rested my arms on my legs hearing my skin break as I did.

Burned, bruised, and bleeding, I thought letting a single tear escape my large blue eyes.

"Here," Warren said handing my glasses to me. "I truly didn't mean to burn you, Izzy."

I lowered my head to my hands putting my glasses on, "I believe you."

I looked up and around seeing the entire gymnasium effected by the fire. Speed and Lash were out cold on the opposite end. Some of their clothing was burned off as they received urgent attention from the school nurse. The floor had scorch marks on it and Boomer's chair was still on fire. The stands where the students sat had heat markings where it was bare and all the students had smoke smudged all over their faces and clothing.

"What did you do, Warren?" I asked turning back to him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered shaking his head.

"Well, let's try avoid this move in the future then," I said noticing that the ceiling had burn marks too.

"I don't quite understand though," Warren said in a low whisper.

"I don't understand how it happened either," I said.

"No, I don't understand how I burned you," Warren said. "I knew you were holding onto me, and I had my mind set on not burning what was touching me."

"Warren," I said smiling. "It's fine. I forgive you."

"It doesn't make sense though," Warren said a little sternly turning away to think.

I looked over at Speed and Lash, "Think they'll be okay?"

"Hope not," Warren said.

I opened my mouth to speak but his gaze caught me off guard. He first looked down at my arms and how badly burned they were. Then he slowly met my eyes with remorse filled in his own.

"How could I have burned you?" Warren asked himself more than me.

"Bubble and hot head," Boomer said walking over to us.

Warren and I sprang apart as Boomer approached us.

Boomer glanced fro me to Warren and the back to me with a smirk.

Great, now my teacher think I'm in love with my partner, I thought.

"It's been decided that you will face Lash and Speed at Save the Citizen for the Homecoming game," Boomer said before he turned and strutted away.

My jaw dropped as I met Warren's eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

Warren and I eventually made it to the nurse's office; after Speed and Lash did. Warren was fine with only a few bruises but everyone else had a few burn marks.

"What the hell did you two do?" Lash asked after the longest pause in time.

I glanced up at Warren. He shrugged shaking his head.

"It had to have been all you," I said. "I can only blow water bubbles."

"But it sounded like explosives going off," Warren added leaning up against a nearby wall.

"Warren, I don't make explosive bubbles," I said as the nurse looked over my arms.

"I should be able to answer that question soon," Nurse Spex said removing a large piece of skin.

I shuddered, "Ew."

"How?" Speed and Lash asked.

"Well, if it was only fire, I won't find any residue on her skin," she said turning to her desk.

I looked down at my arms wishing I didn't. The skin on my inner arms was distorted and deformed as the second degree burns covered them. A few cracks in my skin let some red liquid out but I couldn't feel anything below my elbows.

Of course, I got the worse case scenario when it came to the ending results. Speed and Lash only had a few minor burn marks but nothing like a whole arm or leg. Lash was already able to extend and retract his arms without pain.

And Warren, no doubt, was burn free.

I glanced over at Warren, "You wouldn't happen to be able to heal burns, would you?"

Warren shook his head looking a little disappointed.

"It's fine," I said. "I'll heal the natural way."

"There's carbon in your skin," Nurse Spex said.

"What?" the entire room asked in unison.

Nurse Spex turned removing her glasses as she stared at me, "You blew out carbon bubbles."

"Not likely," I answered shaking my head.

Everyone else was silent from the shock.

"It's in your skin," Spex said waving the piece of skin around. "Proof."

"What do your parents do, again?" Speed asked turning his head towards me.

My mother is a water elemental. I blow water bubbles because she is a water element. Just because she has the word "element" in her powers doesn't mean I get the elements on the periodic table.

My father hears the future. Why haven't I gotten anything from him yet?

"I'm not so sure anymore," I answered truthfully.

I mean someone had to be hiding something from me! Maybe my mom was an all around elementalist and just water. It could be true since no one ever talks about her.

"Wait," I said perking up. "Carbon is a gas right? Water is a liquid, so it couldn't have been me that made the carbon."

Nurse Spex shrugged.

I turned to Warren, "Practice any new tricks lately?"

God I was so desperate for someone else to take the blame.

"As cool as it would be, no I didn't make the carbon," Warren answered leaving the room after he finished.

It wasn't me, I thought. It didn't make any sense.

My mom was a water element. Water is a liquid. Carbon is a gas. Sure she was an "element" but elements have boundaries and rules too. Once could only have on element at a time… from what I knew.

And how could carbon become a bubble? It's a freaking gas just like the air is hovered in. From what I remembered in basic science, carbon was lighter than oxygen… so that meant it couldn't hang in the air. Supposedly. Maybe.

It's still a gas okay, I thought furiously. I can only make liquid bubbles. Water bubbles. Period!

I stayed late with the nurse. Lash and Speed eventually got up to go. Lash made it clear that Warren and I would lose to him and Speed at Homecoming. Speed just tried to give me a hopeful smile.

"I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do for you right now," Nurse Spex said as the ointment dried on my skin.

"It's fine," I said hopping down from the table. "I'm sure someone in this school is a healer."

Or maybe my father knows one, I thought.

"Your father he… didn't happen to mention any of this to you, did he?" Spex asked with her bug eyes staring at me.

"Nope," I said walking to the door. "He never tells me the future."

I walked out of the nurse's office trying not to swing my arms as I did. I walked like a robot with my elbows bent and my palms facing each other as they remained ahead of me. My walk had absolutely no bounce to it otherwise I'd scream out in pain

I took the stairs slowly making sure my arms stayed at the level they were at. It was a little dark out as I made my way down and there were definitely no busses left.

An engine rumbled when I stepped off the stairs. I glanced over at the edge of Sky High seeing a spiffed up sports car. It was all black with two huge mufflers at the end of it. It still had it's usual four wheels but it only had two doors.

Someone waved at me from the driver's seat. I walked over recognizing the car with a little shock.

"Father?" I asked seeing him in the driver's seat.

He laughed, "Now you know why we don't drive this car as often."

"Because it flies?" I asked.

I thought for a moment, "Why are you in the driver's seat?"

Father pointed to the music system, "Auto pilot."

I rolled my eyes and headed around the car to get in. Father opened the door for me already knowing the condition I was in. I slid in carefully trying not to bump my elbow on the rest in between us.

"Time to head home," father spoke to the car.

It started driving on it's own which freaked me out. I had to close my eyes as it drifted off the edge of Sky High.

"It flies, sweetheart," father said. "Don't be scared."

My eyes remained shut for the entire trip down. I wasn't afraid of heights but the technology he was using was so out of my league. I clutched onto the door handle as the car seemed to levitate down to the ground. My muscles beneath my badly burned skin twitched as my grip remained tight.

"Coming in for the landing," my father quoted with a chuckle at the end.

I opened my eyes and released my grasp as I felt the car land rather nicely on the ground that didn't hover.

"I think I'll take the bus next time," I said bring my arms back in front of me.

"Flying scares you?" father asked staring straight forward.

"No," I answered. "Just the fact that cars don't fly quiet yet, my father is a blind man at the wheel, and the car has an auto pilot."

He smirked.

"Do we know any healers?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I don't think sleeping will be very comfortable with my current skin condition."

"She can heal you tonight," father started. "But you'll have to wear bandages for a few days at school."

"Why?" I asked. "If I'm healed why do I need them."

"I thought you didn't want everyone knowing about your place in society," father said. "If you tell them you hired a healer people might get curious."

"Are they really that expensive?" I asked.

"Not necessarily expensive," father said turning into Bear Path. "Just rare; hard to find nowadays."

"So you found her by listening for her?" I asked.

Father nodded as the car steadily drove to our house.

"Fine, I'll wear them," I said.

It would turn a few heads if I suddenly came to school with fully healed arms. Then my powers would really be in question or my stature.

"Do you think I blew carbon bubbles?" I asked as the car stopped in our driveway.

"It's hard to say since I can't see them but hear them," father said. "What do you think?"

I thought for a moment sorting my thoughts. Warren didn't do it. Lash and Speed sure didn't do it either. Boomer would have called a foul if someone in the crowd did it. So it must have been me. But I didn't try to blow out carbon; it just happened.

"Doubtful," I said exiting the car.

I walked my father inside the house and guided him to his favorite chair in the living room.

"Was mom anything else besides a water elemental?" I asked.

"No," father answered. "But, somewhere in her family lineage, there was an elementalist."

"An elementalist?" I repeated.

Father nodded. "Someone with the power of all six elements."

"Six? I thought there were four?" I said hearing footsteps from the kitchen.

"Light and Dark, sweetheart," father answered.

"The healer is ready," Mrs. Finch said peering into the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

(11) (SOMETHING I LEARNED ABOUT MY WIRELESS INTERNET; IT DOESN'T WORK WHEN IT'S SNOWING.)

Since healers now a days are used to small numerous sittings, I slept through the entire day since I wanted it done in one sitting. The first day of the weekend and I spent it curled up in my warm bed. No come called me bubbles for an entire day.

The healing process was… different.

My skin tingled when she began healing me. There were no chants, or even noises; she just hovered over my arms with her hands. It never hurt but I did see my own skin crawl back into place. That almost made me vomit.

She told me I wouldn't dream that night either since my body would be too exhausted for any serious brain waves. It didn't bother me so much since I never really dream. I'm always out cold.

My alarm went off early. I was a little surprised I heard it since I pretty much slept like the dead. I smashed down hard on the off button rolling over and slowly opening my eyes. It was a little gross seeing all the mucus in my eyes but that just meant I slept well.

I glanced down at my bare arms seeing nothing but unmarked skin.

"Wow," I said pulling my arms closer to my eyes. "Fully healed in one day."

A soft knock struck my door.

I sat up finding it a little difficult like their was a brick on my chest, "Yes?"

"Your father just wanted me to make sure you were up," Mrs. Finch said on the other side of the door.

"I'm up," I said throwing off my warm covers. "Be ready soon."

I showered quickly and dressed myself in something simple but formal before I headed down to the front door. The bandages I put around my arms were the real kind you get from the doctor, but they were just decorations at the moment; since I'm not injured anymore. I saw my father already waiting for me.

"Good morning," I said putting a smile on.

"Was it hard getting up?" father asked bending down a little to hug me.

"Not really," I answered.

"Well, ready to make an appearance?" father asked with a smile.

"Yes father," I said guiding him out the door.

We went to church every week. It was father's idea. He believed making an appearance to church every week would stop the spread of rumors. Father never really had a need to exit the house so this was just his way of appearing normal; even though he could be the farthest thing from it. Just to prove to our neighbors that we still existed and were your average father daughter family… in Bear Path.

Since the whole world seemed to know I wasn't old enough to drive and my father was blind, Mrs. Finch had to drive us to church every week. She didn't mind it and actually liked our church even though it was different from her own.

Church in my mind was alright. Wake up early to play the piano and possibly run into a few classmates. I knew for a fact that Gwen Grayson went to my church And yes, I play the piano in the church band every week.

We arrived early. Mrs. Finch took my father to his seat in the front row while I went to the grand piano to warm up a bit. The piano at the church was nice but it really needed to be tuned. Or it was just to darn old.

My bandages were a little in the way when I placed my hands on the keys. They were thick around my arms since I had to wind them around a few times. They kinda felt like sleeves but only remained on the lower half of my arm below the elbow.

I took out my sheet music and placed it ahead of me. The book was torn and very thick with songs the church selected. I knew some of them by heart but it was only the short ones.

I heard someone stand on the podium behind me. The smell of strawberries hovered over me. I rolled my eyes already tired of her presence.

"Hello, Gwen," I said meekly.

She walked forward and smiled as she stood next to the piano. I slouched a bit looking up at her with my fingers still perfectly positioned over the keys.

"How are your arms?" she asked glancing at them.

"Badly burned," I answered sounding normal to slightly irritated.

She glanced behind me, "Is that your dad?"

"The blind one in the front row?" I asked.

"He's blind?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's him," I answered.

She glanced from me back to my father then back to me.

"I know," I answered. "He looks very young."

I pushed my glasses farther up my nose waiting for Gwen to make a move.

"Honestly Gwen," I said after a moment. "It's like your seeing him for the first time or something."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm here every week Gwen," I explained. "And so are you."

I moved my fingers playing a few notes cutting Gwen off. I looked down at my keys and smirked when Gwen went back to her seat.

Seriously, I thought. Quit pretending like you don't stalk me.

The session went quickly; mainly because I was playing the entire time. I didn't look over my shoulder to see Gwen or my father. I knew if I saw either of them my concentration would be broken.

I stood and bowed when the priest have me credit. I waited patiently for some of the crowd to leave before I approached my father.

"Lovely, sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"As long as it continues to make you happy," I said.

"It does," he answered. "Oh, your friend Gwen said she wanted to talk after the session."

My eyebrows popped up.

Please tell me you didn't invite her over, I thought.

"She said she'd wait by the exit doors," father finished.

"Well, I should go see what she wants," I said taking my exit.

It wasn't hard to find Gwen; the slender pink thing soaking up the sun.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You really wanna take the tone with me?" She asked slyly.

"Gwen, let me remind you that your ability is technology," I spat. "My bubbles will look like a lightning bolt compared to your fighting abilities."

This surprised her. Maybe because she didn't think I had an attitude when pushed.

"Now, what do you want?" I asked.

"Your father's The Hearing isn't he?" Gwen asked cocking her head to the side.

"Did Will tell you this?" I asked unsurprised.

Boys blinded by love will spill anything to keep the attention on them, I thought.

Gwen nodded, "I only asked because I want to meet him some day."

Keeping your words innocent because you know he's already heard us huh?

"And ask about your future?" I asked finding it a little cliché.

Gwen shrugged, "Why not? Everyone wants to know where they end up."

Dead, I thought.

"So the bullying has stopped because you know who my father is?" I asked trying not to cross my arms.

"I never really bullied you before," Gwen said sweetly. "That was mostly Penny."

Gwen turned to leave then waving as she did.

"I could soak her in carbon and ask Warren to light her up," I said out loud wishing I had laser vision to burn a piece of her hair off.

"That's awfully considerate of you," a voice said behind me.

"Does the whole fucking school stalk me now?" I asked clenching my fists at my sides.

"It's not my fault everyone knows stuff about you," he said. "It's Will's."

"Can I soak him in carbon and ask you to light him up?" I asked still glaring at Gwen.

Warren laughed, "Not your admitting the carbon was you?"

I thought for a moment and ignored it. "Why are you here?"

Warren walked to stand besides me, "If you can soak her pink sweater, I'll light that up."

"Okay!" I said excitedly.

I held up my hand with my index finger and thumb connected. I focused a little harder on carbon than just water. What was the difference anyways? Besides one was a liquid and one was a gas? How could I make carbon when I barely knew what made water?

Her pink sweaters were super bright and annoying. It almost hurt my eyes as I stared at it. She had this stupid bounce to her walk too.

I blew out seeing water come out instead of carbon. I growled in frustration.

"Hurry up, Izzy, or she'll get away," Warren said pointing.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. How angry was I when the carbon came out? Maybe I have to reach that level again in order for it to work. I never usually got that angry so it was a little hard to picture me getting that angry on queue. I opened my eyes and let out a wordless noise unable to see anything.

"Warren!" I whined slapping him lightly. "Cut it out, your fogging up my glasses!"


	12. Chapter 12

(12)

Wearing the bandages around school would be difficult. Since my arms didn't hurt anymore, it would be difficult yelping out everytime someone bumped into me. Swinging my arms normally would attract some unwanted attention too…

The moment I stepped off the bus the world seemed to shift slightly. I kept my gaze low knowing a few people were staring at me. Not everyone knew about me quite yet so it was easy sneaking into school unnoticed. Well, not totally unnoticed.

"How are your arms, Izzy?" Speed asked suddenly at my side in a blur.

"Still burned but healing nicely," I said looking down at my covered arms.

"How was your weekend?" Speed asked as I heard Lash approaching us.

Let's see, I thought, Slept through one day and woke up early for the next.

"Fine, yours?" I asked.

"Speed! What the heck?" Lash shouted in the hallways.

"I'm just saying hi to Izzy," Speed said continuing to walk with me. "Go say hi to Gwen or something."

I perked up then. Lash and Speed just glared at each other. So Gwen is already making her rounds to everyone else to try and befriend. I wonder if anything else sees through her little innocent act?

"Izzy, why are you in this room?" Speed asked standing just outside the doorway. "Aren't you in hero support?"

"The first day of the week means you are in your partners class," I said taking a seat. "Which means I have to be with Warren today."

"You're in my way," Warren spoke behind Speed.

Speed jumped a little but let Warren pass. I felt so smug inside when Warren took a seat next to me. I waved at Speed as he turned to go; defeated.

"Why do you put up with him?" Warren asked.

"Because I have no idea how to turn him down on a daily basis to really get my point across that I'm not interested," I answered looking up at Warren. "It's not like I can light myself up and scare him away."

"Yeah," Warren agreed. "You're pretty innocent."

"Bingo," I said pushing my glasses higher on my nose. "Who in the right mind would be afraid of a girl that blow bubbles?"

"Carbon bubbles," Warren corrected.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I totally proved that yesterday when we tried to light Gwen on fire."

"Well, maybe you just can't do it on queue," Warren suggested.

I shrugged, "Maybe, but we won't know until Homecoming now."

"Actually, we've had a few challenges," Warren said.

"What have you gotten me into now?" I asked almost in a whine.

"It's nothing serious," Warren said. "Just our first match in Save the Citizen just so people know we can actually perform as a balanced team instead of just a fighting one."

"And when is this?" I asked.

"Whenever your fully healed before Homecoming," Warren said. "And it was Boomer's idea, not mine."

Boomer is so out to get me, I thought.

"Silence!" the man said entering the room.

Great, now he's my teacher, I thought, Ugh!

"The school finds it necessary to have a class on performing as a team," Boomer said looking around the room. "It is my job to make sure you are prepared for the long season of matches ahead."

His eyes landed on me. He wasn't used to teaching sidekicks since most of the kids in Save the Citizen and Battle to the Finish were heroes.

"There are no theory hours in this class so from now on you will meet me in the gym," Boomer said. "For all the practical hours."

I rolled my eyes and got up with the rest of the class. Fifty bucks says he'll call on me first against another hero in the class. Just to really shove it in my face that I only won those matches because of Warren.

I walked beside Warren to the gym mainly because I didn't really know anyone else; and because I felt safer by him since I knew what he could do while everyone else was a mystery to me.

We walked into the gym seeing it prepared for a game of Battle to the Finish.

"Alright, we are gunna start off with warm-ups," Boomer said appearing in his referee chair. "Team up with your partner and stretch out a bit… feel free to use your powers if you want."

I glanced up at Warren.

"I'm not gunna burn you," Warren groaned. "Plus, I didn't burn you last time, that was your own fault."

"I always have to check," I said watching other teams start warming up. "I never know what's going on in that head of yours."

"Alright here is what we're going to do," Boomer said after a few minutes. "We are having an All Out War."

A few kids cheered.

"You'll still be with your partner but there will be two large teams," Boomer explained. "Then it's basically Battle to the Finish but you get ten minutes instead of five."

I wanted to raise my hand and have a doctors note to sit on the sidelines. But something told me Boomer would only use his sound waves to make me participate.

Okay, I thought. Fifty bucks lost.

Boomer called out captains. Surprisingly, Warren and I were the first picked.

Hello? Can anyone see the bandages on my arms? Guess not.

"Don't worry," Warren said into my ear. "With teams this big no one will aim for you."

"That's comforting," I said sighing.

"Just let the hot head take it from here," Warren said using his annoying nickname.

Flirt?

The whistle blew.

At least I don't have to worry about Speed knocking everyone over like blowing pins, I thought seeing a few kicks charge the front lines on either team. Warren and I stood in the back for the first few minutes just watching everyone else get pummeled.

"Bubbles! Hot head!" Boomer called us.

We both just glanced over a him.

"Move!" Boomer sounded knocking everyone on the entire back side of the field over.

I clapped my hands in front of me and blew out as I pulled them away from each other creating a cloud of bubbles. Pretending to me injured would be a little hard at the moment.

I let the bubbles float a little higher before I moved them over the playing field. I got some in the eyes and other just soaked on their faces. I made some make-up run which I got screamed at for.

"Hey," Warren perked up. "You think you could make your bubbles shapes instead of just circles?"

"Like what?" I asked.

I never thought of shaping them into anything.

"Try like a snake or something," Warren said.

"Um…" I trailed off.

I took in a deep inhale before I just blew out making a few thousand bubbles. I pushed them together making one large bubble. I squinted behind my glasses morphine it into something long and thin.

Someone on the other team froze my bubble over.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"It's freeze girl," Warren said.

I watched him hurl a fireball in the air barely missing the girl that froze my bubble. I glanced at my bubble thinking of how I could use it in the state it was currently in.

"Think we could push it?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Try to make the snake again," Warren urged.

I groaned but did as my hero commanded.

I held my held up to my mouth with my fingers connected blowing one long straight bubble. I released it letting it slowly first to the floor. Then I worked on making it snake-like for Warren's approval.

I thought about the scales. Then how it moved. And then the mouth and fangs. Soon enough my bubble somewhat resembled a snake. Except for the fact that it looked like a balloon animal with a mouth and eyes and it kinda moved.

"Okay, that's creepy," I said watching the snake slither around to look at me.

"You think it's carbon?" Warren asked.

It finally hit me then.

"Warren Peace," I said. "You are one sneaky master mind."

He smiled then. Jesus he had a good smile.

"Light it up," I said making the snake open it's mouth.

Warren threw down a small fire ball and completely torched my snake.

"It was carbon!" Warren exclaimed.

"Boys and explosives," I said watching my snake continue to move but burn while moving.

"Now, make it slither to freeze girl over there," Warren said pointing.

"If he doesn't pop on the way over," I said moving around my team players for a good view and road.

I focused hard on the snake at my feet. I moved it around the large frozen bubble and then made it bolt forward through my team to the other. A few people noticed it before it reached it's target. I made the snake coil up at freeze girl's feet making it hiss which was actually the sound of something burning.

She seemed startled by it, then Warren completely blew my snake up.

"Warren!" I whined. "I worked har…"

He was smiling… again.


	13. Chapter 13

(13)

Boomer blew his whistle.

"Alright, we'll meet back here after lunch," he said quickly heading off to the lounge to eat.

I walked out to the lunch room with the rest of my class. A few of them looked a little beat up; Freeze girl's legs looked like an explosive went off by her. Which, one technically did.

"Did you have to blow up my snake?" I whispered to Warren beside him.

"What else would I let it do? Stand there and hiss at her?" Warren asked.

"But I worked so hard on that thing," I said.

"After lunch I'll make you blow a tiger," Warren said with a mischievous smile.

"A tiger? The snake was hard enough," I replied sighing.

We broke apart as we reached our table. I sat on my end and he went to his.

A freaking tiger? I barely had the brains to make a snake!

I shook my head thinking about how I was going to make a tiger. The snake was super hard as it was. I mean the first bubble I blew was huge and turned to ice; I wonder if it will still be there when we got back. And all Warren wants to do is blow up my tiger anyways. Sheesh!

A noise brought me back to reality.

I looked up completely caught off guard with what I saw.

"Hey Izzy," Layla said sitting in front of me.

I glanced over at Warren, who seemed unfazed, before I returned to Layla.

"Hi?" I said unsure why all the sudden she was sitting with me.

"You sound surprised to see me," Layla said picking at her salad.

"Yeah, I am, actually," I admitted. "Aren't you friends with Will? Why aren't you sitting with him?"

Layla paused for a moment, "Well…"

"Hey Layla," a purple girl said sitting next to Layla.

Again, I glanced over at Warren seeing him shift in his seat a little.

"So… Will?" I ased again.

"He's… um…." Layla trailed off.

Dead? Vampire? Fell off Sky High? Answer me woman!

"Good afternoon ladies," a boy said sitting beside me.

Another one quietly sat next to him.

I glanced down at Warren for the final time seeing him start to brood my way.

The table became a little loud even for my taste. The chatter boxes went on about things I really didn't care to listen to.

"So!" I interrupted. "The reason why you are all sitting with me and not Will is…?" I trailed off waiting for an answer.

"He's with Gwen," the purple one answered pointing over her shoulder.

I glanced over her and growled. There he was, Mr. Suddenly Popular sitting next to Gwen like a love sick puppy. It reminded me that he spilled my little secret and there for needed some of my payback.

"Excuse me," I said getting up from my seat.

I walked over to the other side of the table seeing Warren watch me as I approached him. I sat next to him with my back to the table but I turned my head to see him. He waited for me to make the first move looking me over questioningly.

"I need you to do a huge favor for me," I said with a sweet smile.

"Alright," Warren said popping up an eyebrow.

"I need you to throw a small but very hot fireball at Will," I said.

"And…?" Warren asked.

"And I'll make a heard, flock, school, or squad of whatever you desire after lunch," I finished hoping he'd take the bait.

"You want me to throw it right now?" Warren asked lighting up his fist underneath the table.

I jumped back from him a little thinking the flames would catch on my hoodie.

"For the last time, Izzy," Warren said rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to burn you."

I looked up at Warren, "Yes, right now."

Warren smirked looking over his shoulder at Will. He barely lofted the fireball in the air making it land right on Will's shoulder. I laughed as Will jumped and looked around for the ball that just hit him.

"Where'd the fire go?" I asked Warren.

"I made it die out before it hit the floor," Warren said watching Will with me.

"Clever," I said.

Will eventually looked to Warren and I waved as he did. He waved back giving me a confused smile. I moved my index finger back and forth telling him to come to me.

Will excused himself from the popular table, which mainly held Penny's, and walked over to me.

"Yeah?" Will asked stopping before me.

He took a quick glance at Warren who had his back to him before he looked back at me.

"You do know your friends are feeling neglected, right?" I asked looking up at him from my seat next to my personal favorite pyro.

"I know," Will said. "Gwen just wanted to talk about-"

Will seemed to stop suddenly. But he acted like he finished his sentence.

"Are you telling her more about my life that I specifically told you not to repeat?" I asked instantly irritated.

"It-Look that wasn't my fault," Will said shrugging it off.

"Well who else would have told her?" I asked disgusted with he buy in front of me.

"She is just curious," Will said making up an excuse. "The whole school is."

I stood up then making small fists at my sides, "And has she told the whole school yet?"

"No," Will answered. "Just Penny."

Will's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized what he just admitted.

"Penny pretty much is the whole school, Will," I said nodding my head furiously. "I hope you know that."

"Look she's not going to tell anyone," Will said acting calm.

"And if she does?" I asked taking a step forward.

Will looked me over and then chuckled, "What could you do about it? Create bubbles in my stomach?"

Tears of hate burned in my eyes. How could anyone actually say that to my face?

"You think you can get away with anything just because your name is Stronghold?" Warren asked stepping in between Will and I.

"It's none of your business," Will said sternly.

Warren took hold of Will's shirt firing himself up, "She's my partner. Her troubles are my troubles."

I opened my mouth to protest but the fight had already begun. Will punched Warren off hitting him directly in the face. Warren doubled back but quickly lit himself back up throwing a few fast balls at Will. I watched Will scurry across the lunch room floor barely dodging Warren's wrath.

The whole lunchroom was on its feet now. Many people with their jaws dropped like mine. I glanced over at the table Will came from seeing Gwen with a smirk on her face watching the fight. Penny was glaring over at me with her hands on her hips.

A crash brought my attention back to Warren and Will. Warren was climbing out of a huge whole in the wall igniting himself up again. I saw Will with his fists up ready for whatever Warren had coming next.

I swiftly walked over to them knowing this fight was all my fault.

"Looks like its your man versus mine," Gwen said as I passed her.

I stopped in my tracks. My man?

I turned to her, "My man is the returning veteran while yours is the egotistical newbie."

Gwen's shoulders sank. She knew it was true.

"Still think Warren has competition? Or if Will actually has any chance of winning?" I asked knowing the answer to both of my questions.

"Izzy!" Layla cried running up to me. "Make them stop!"

"Just because I started this fight doesn't mean I can end it," I said looking back at Will and Warren. "If you wanna step in between the pyro and the power house be my guest."

I watched Layla's expression change.

"Oh great," I breathed seeing Principle Powers.

She stood next to Boomer waiting impatiently.

"Stop!" Boomer sounded causing Will to fall to the floor and Warren's fire to blow out.

Principle Powers shook her head slowly as she looked over Will and Warren.

"This way please," she said kindly.

Warren and Will started walking out of the lunch room.

"You too, Ms. Nickleson," Powers added.

I followed Will and Warren as I was told. I kept my gaze down knowing my face and name would be known by the end of the day either way.

Gwen and Penny would gossip about me, everyone would know I'm a fight starter, and they would know that I can just blow bubbles.


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

Principle Powers gave us a brief scolding before she left us in the white cell. It looked like an insane asylum cell with white walls and a circular frame to it.

We each sat at our own desks, I sat in between the two men. It was probably the worst place for me to be since I could get bruised and burned at the same time. Well, more bruised since Warren's powers were completely nullified at the moment.

"Do you have any idea what he could have done to me?" Will asked ignoring the fact that Warren could hear him. "It's almost like he stepped in because you asked him to."

I caught Warren's glare to Will.

"Do you want me to tell ask to throw the desk over your head?" I asked coyly.

Will shifted.

"No? Then shut up!" I whispered harshly.

I was over Will's drama. I hated him for putting more drama in my life. Boys like Will are so irritable.

"Even if our powers are nullified here," Will continued. "I'm still the strongest."

I glanced over at Will hearing Warren lean forward in his seat to glare over at Will.

"Still think you have a shot when it's two on one?" Warren asked with a deeper voice.

Will stood up from his seat excepting the challenge. I sighed as Warren copied Will.

The door opened then and Boomer stepped in, "Bubbles! Hot head! Get moving back to the gym."

I stood and exited the room with Warren right behind me.

"What? Why do they get to get out so soon?" Will asked when Boomer blocked his path.

"That's the main attraction for Homecoming, kid," Boomer said pointing to Warren and I. "If they don't put up a good fight the school loses money, so it's my job to get them in shape."

Boomer closed the door then turned to us. I waited for him to make the first move.

"Well, double check to make sure your powers are back," Boomer ordered.

I flinched as Warren ignited himself beside me. I knew he said he would never burn me but his flames were still frightening.

"All good here," Warren said as the fire slowly died.

The men turned to me next. I lifted my open hand to just below my mouth blowing out a few bubbles. I let them linger in the air before I popped them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I replied.

"Good, now follow me," Boomer said leading the way back to the gym. "Since you are going to be in a Save the Citizen match at Homecoming, I have a team ready and waiting for you back at the gym.

Oh joy, I thought. My first Save the Citizen match. And more then likely, it will be against two heroes instead of a hero sidekick team.

Coach Boomer stopped and turned before he entered the gym, "Get changed and meet out on the floor."

He turned and left us then.

"Well, at least I get my armor for my first Save the Citizen match," I said after him.

Warren laughed, "Only because Boomer won't want a rematch."

"All this preparation feels like we're training for war or something," I said shaking my head.

"You never know," Warren said. "It could be like this for either of us in the future."

Fighting a team of evil with our special uniforms on? Maybe…

Warren and I separated for a few minutes to change. We had to battle strategy for Save the Citizen which worried me a little But Warren and I were known for making stuff up on the move. This really shouldn't be any different but their were a few more variables involved.

I entered the gym arena seeing the class Boomer taught in the stands. A few of them looked nervous. After what happened last time we were in a real match, I'm sure I'd be a little worried too in the audience.

I saw our opponents. Freeze girl and the laser vision guy. Both heroes.

Thanks again, Boomer, for over powering us, I thought a little disgusted.

Well, Ice and Laser should be easier than Speed and Lash….

I glanced over at Warren. He gave me a weak smile. I couldn't tell if he was unsure about the match or if he was just tried of all the drama like I was. I sighed looking up at Boomer ready for the next bullet he shot at me.

"Heroes," he shouted at Warren and I. "You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen."

"Save me," the doll begged.

That's gunna get annoying real fast, I thought pushing my glasses higher on my face.

"Battle!" Coach Boomer sounded knocking everyone over on the field.

After I peeled my face off the gym floor I looked up at the doll seeing how much space there was in-between it and the gears.

A snowball hit my face almost knocking my glasses off. I heard a rather girly giggle but ignored it for the time being. I looked up again and this time barely dodged the second snow ball that was heading my way.

My eyes went wide when I saw a meteor soar over my head to the other side of the gym. I slowly looked over at Warren with wide eyes. That thing… was huge! I heard the large fireball hit the ground and I felt my eyes start to water up from the heat.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

Warren looked a little out of breathe, "I just held onto it a little longer than usual?"

"A little?" I asked myself looking back to Ice and Laser.

"Snowballs are nice," I heard Laser say. "Watch this."

I braced myself for whatever decided to come out of the cloud of smoke.

"Ow!" I shouted jumping off the ground.

His laser vision was burning through the rubber of my sneakers.

"I can make her dance," Laser said as the smoke lifted.

I was soon shuffling across the gym floor dodging his vision and hoping my feet wouldn't get burned. I then turned it into a flat out run as I headed towards the doll handing from the ceiling.

"Impressive," Ice purred. "But I can stop her in her tracks."

God, were they flirting during a match?

I launched myself in the air reaching out for the rope that held the doll. Ice had a frost coming toward me and the only thing I could do was launch a few bubbles. I blew out from the circle I made with my fingers hearing the bubbles turn to ice and then fall to the gears below. I grabbed onto the rope that held me and the doll above the gears seeing afew more smaller fireballs get hurled in the air.

All Laser has to do is burn the rope and I'm done for, I thought taking my chance to jump down before it actually happened.

I ran over to Warren who was still launching a few fireballs at Ice and Laser.

"Can you hear them? They're totally flirting with each other over there," I said adjusting the glasses on my face.

"Izzy," Warren said. "It's high school."

"I know," I answered. "But still. Wrong place for that."

Warren was silent for a moment, "Give me a few carbon bubbles?"

I groaned remembering my deal, "What animal do you want?"

"A lion," Warren answered with a wicked smile.

"A lion?" I asked. "I can barely do a snake!"

Just then, I saw Ice and Laser move over to our side of the field. Ice was freezing Warren's fire into small snow globes while Laser went back to burning my sneakers.

"Thirty seconds!" Boomer shouted.

"I don't have time to give you an animal!" I shouted stepping in front of Warren.

I held out my palm face out like I was going to push someone. I pushed out creating thousands upon thousands of bubbles. Ice and Laser were in my line of fire until an ice ball hit me.

I took a few steps back putting my palm of my forehead to make sure I wasn't bleeding. glanced up at Ice and Laser seeing them come forward. Ice's make-up was a little smeared and Laser was just plain soaked from the waist up.

"Oops," I whispered seeing Ice filled with rage.

"Ouch!" I yelped feeling something extremely hot hit my ankles.

I looked down at Warren's feet seeing fire come out of his pant legs. I looked at his hands seeing them in closed fists. He was holding himself back because of what happened last time. I glanced back down at his pant legs and saw the fire suddenly rush out.

"Warren!" I shouted his name. "Pick me up!"

Warren snapped out of concentration and quickly picked my up off the floor. I squeezed my arms around his neck afraid he'd drop me on the floor that was covered in fire. Warren managed to keep a tight hold on my as well as one hand cupped the back of my knees and the other rested behind my shoulder blades.

I looked out when I thought he was done seeing Ice and Laser trying to put out the fire's that were on their ankles. Warren set me down on the ground gently and rushed forward to grab the doll from the rope.

We ended up winning the match and had ten seconds to spare when Boomer stopped the clock. Ice and Laser put out their own fires but looked a little angry they lost, were drenched from the waist up, and were burned at the ankles.

I walked over to Warren, "How did you do that?"

"I didn't want to burn the entire gym," Warren answered. "So, I guess I focused the fire to stay low to the ground."

It made some sense… when I really thought about it.

"Have you ever done that before?" I asked.

"No," Warren answered. "Looks like my powers are growing too."

"Yeah, thanks for warning me," I said playfully.

"Hey, I didn't have to pick you up," Warren said going alone with it.

"Well, you would have burned me then," I said getting on my tip-toes. "And you say you'll never burn me."

"And I still mean it," Warren replied with a cocky side smile.


	15. Chapter 15

(15)

The school day was over and I was beyond exhausted. An All Out War in the morning and my first Save the Citizen match in the afternoon. Not to mention the fact that I can now form my bubbles into animals. Mainly a snake but still!

My knees felt a little weak beneath me as I walked down the stairs. The other students passed me by at alarming speeds. I found it better to take it slow instead of running to fall flat on my face.

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

Speed, I thought. Just leave me alone. I'm not interested.

"I'm good thanks," I answered stepping off the last stair.

"You look like you're about to fall over," Speed said watching me walk away.

Sure as hell feel like it, I thought squinting to find my bus.

"Oh, Izzy," someone called me from behind.

I turned rolling my eyes. Penny was walking up to me with a rather smug smile.

"You called?" I asked feeling slightly light headed.

A back handed slap to the face was my answer. I doubled back already feeling my cheek sting. I looked back at Penny seeing a disgusted look on her face.

A few people around us stopped and stared.

I waited for an explanation but Penny just glared at me.

"If we're done here," I said straightening up. "I need to head home."

There was a long cold moment between Penny and I. We both seemed to wait for the other to make a move.

I turned away rubbing my cheek as the stinging moved to my eyes. It must have been part of her plan. Abuse me with actions instead of words to keep it far from my father. I actually preferred it this way, now my father couldn't see into my life as far as he would like.

Someone gently took hold of my other hand. I looked up at my visitor surprised at who I saw.

"I really didn't know she was going to do that," Speed said with a sad cooked smile.

I took my hand away from him, "Guilt by association."

This hurt him a little. I could almost pin point the moment his heart seemed to break ever so slightly.

"I don't want to hang out with her," Speed said. "It's Lash's idea."

"Again," I spoke. "You hang out with the wrong kind of people for me to let you into my life."

Speed's jaw dropped, "But you let Warren Peace into your life."

"He's my partner," I quoted. "His troubles are my troubles."

"So you're saying if I stop hanging out with the wrong kind of people you'd give me a chance?" Speed asked a little annoyed.

"No," I answered. "I've given you plenty of opportunities… but you crawl back to the same people after every time we talk."

"I do not!" Speed replied angrily.

There was no use trying to get him to see things the way I do. I turned and walked to my bus. I didn't stop and look around before I entered the bus like I usually did, I just walked in and sat down a little irritated.

The day had been far too long and I needed a good nights rest. New powers, two matches, a slap in the face, and an argument over character. Too much in one day. If the bus wasn't such a roller coaster, I would have fallen asleep on it.

I stepped off the bus and saw the gate wide open. My eyes went wide as I went to see Phil in the window; he wasn't there. The gates weren't damaged in anyway and looked as if someone opened them but forgot to shut them.

"Trouble in Bear Path," I said shaking my head.

I walked forward hearing nothing but the stillness of my neighborhood. No one was home yet except for the Royalton's. Everything looked peaceful until I saw my own house.

There were at least seven cop cars in front of my driveway. Two of them were the big SUV's meant for holding dogs. I did, however, see one car on it's side with all it's windows shattered.

I walked a little faster still feeling light headed from all the activity I had throughout the day. As I drew nearer, I saw my house in perfect condition without even a small scratch on the brick finish. My garage doors were still intact and my front door was unfazed.

The cop car radio's grew louder as I walked into my front yard grass. A few cops were outside but I saw through the windows that everyone else was inside. I walked through the front door seeing my father in his usual spot surrounded by cops.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Isabel," Mrs. Finch breathed. "You're home."

"Of course I am," I said a little confused.

"Your father he-" Mrs. Finch stopped. "Didn't think you'd be home so early."

"Why are all the cops here?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Someone just broke into Bear Path." Mrs. Finch answered. "And, like usual, they're asking your father if he heard anything pervious to it."

The stupid government was still in my father's life. If he was truly thinking about retiring, it sounded possible now from what I saw. The cops would always be knocking on his front door when something terrible happened.

"Just now they did?" I asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Finch answered.

"What's with the car outside?" I asked.

"The stranger must have frightened Johnny," Mrs. Finch said starting to smile. "So he threw a car at them and probably scared them off."

I laughed out, "That's hilarious."

"Yes," Mrs. Finch said as her smile vanished. "But Johnny was more than likely the only one to see the stranger."

"So they're questioning my father instead of Johnny since he won't be the easiest to talk to," I said seeing the whole picture now.

I stepped to the side seeing the cops leave as a group. I walked over to my father seeing him a little flustered. I kissed his forehead and sat beside him. I waited until he was ready to speak to his daughter instead of nosy cops.

"Have an exciting day?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Exhausting really," I answered. "But I'm sure you already knew."

"It's nice to hear your words though," he said with a slight smile.

"Did you hear Johnny launch a car at someone?" I asked laughing again.

"I did actually," father answered laughing with me. "The before and after."

"What did you think it was the first time?" I asked.

"It did sound like a car but the scream I heard from Johnny didn't sound like his usual excitement," father confessed.

"Did you hear anyone else scream besides Johnny?" I asked.

"The police asked me that too," father said. "And no, no one else made a noise."

Figures, I thought.

"So, Isabel," father said perking up. "How was your first All Out War and Save the Citizen?"

Peeking into my life again huh?

"It would have been nice if they weren't in the same day," I admitted.

"Well, when Boomer knows he has something good he makes it better," father said sighing. "He is pushing you a little hard though. What do you think of your partner?"

"Warren?" I asked. "He's a good partner."

My father smiled.

What had he heard that he wasn't going to tell me?

"I'm glad you approve of him," father said.

Approve? Like a father's approval? No. I'm thinking about this way too much.

"He's nice," I said thinking a pause in the conversation would make it awkward.

"Nervous for Homecoming?" father asked.

"Well, we're going up against Speed and Lash," I started. "But it's in Save the Citizen…"

Why would he be asking about Homecoming if he already knew the outcome? My father probably knew the answer already to who was going to win that match.

"Didn't your Save the Citizen go well today?" father asked.

Well, I ended up in Warren's arms, I thought.

My eyes went wide. Only because he would have burned my ankles off if he didn't pick me up! And, I had no where else to go for elevation. But still… he would have burned me. Even though he said he wouldn't.

My father laughed knocking me back to reality, "You're so cute."

What did he just hear? Who's cute? Me? Just me?

Warren's not that bad, I thought.

I shook my head. He's not cute!

Of course not. He's smoking!

"Such a bad pun!" I said out loud.

Father only smiled.

I'm think about this way too much. I'm too tired to think straight anymore.

Why the hell is my father smiling at me? What the living hell did he hear?


	16. Chapter 16

(16)

Homecoming was this Friday. Only a few days away. My nerves were still calm but I had no clue for how much longer.

I stepped off the bus squinting in the strong sunlight.

"Morning," Speed said appearing at my side.

This is getting so damn old, I thought. The man has the patience to wait I'll give him that much.

I forced myself to not roll my eyes.

"Hi Speed," I greeted politely.

I started walking into the school with Speed at my side like the loyal dog he was.

After a while he spoke again, "I was wondering if you have plans for Homecoming?"

"Face off you and Lash in Save the Citizen with the entire school and their parents watching," I answered.

"I meant after the match," Speed said in a low whisper.

I almost tripped over a step as he said that.

"You mean the dance?" I asked just making sure he and I were on the same page.

Speed nodded.

"No," I answered shortly. "I don't have plans."

I actually wanted to go home and try to corner my father about what he had heard about my future. Thus dodging the dance and possible offers to go with someone.

"Would you like to go with me?" Speed asked as we both walked through the front doors.

This boy is getting aggressive now, I thought. What happened to the slightly shy Speed that used to talk to me?

I pursed my lips together thinking. Going with Speed would only mean I'd have to hang out with Lash too. Lash would either rub it in my face the entire night that we lost to him or he'd just glare at me from a few inches above me. I didn't even want to fathom what Gwen and Penny would do to me if I showed up with Speed.

I don't think it's such a good idea, I thought coming to a conclusion.

Speed suddenly stopped in his tracks. I looked up from the floor and turned back to Speed. His face was completely white with fright. I followed his eyes seeing Warren's chest as he closed the gap between us.

Warren wrapped his arm over my shoulders pulling me close. I braced myself against him as I was forced to turn back to Speed.

There were no words spoken between the men. Speed cautiously took a few steps back before he eventually turned and left us. My jaw was slightly dropped as I looked up at Warren.

"Care to explain your master plan, Warren?" I asked.

"He knows the rules," Warren said turning with me still in his grip. "And it looked like he was bothering you."

Well, that part was true, I thought.

Warren kept his arm slung loosely around my shoulders as he guided me to my first class. He was warm as his arm heated up my back. It soon turned a little toasty under my hoodie and I had the slight urge to take it off.

I gasped pushing Warren away, "God, you're radiating!"

Warren smiled, "Yes, I am a little warmer than most. But that's to be expected when you have powers like mine. Was it too hot for you?"

Warren was trying to stiffen a playful grin on his face. I almost didn't catch it but pretended to let it go unnoticed.

Yes, I had a slight urge to remove my clothing, I thought. And you probably would have liked it. Boys are so dirty!

"No, it just took me by surprise that you're warm," I said shaking my head.

Warren raised an eyebrow. It was almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

I looked him over quickly before I turned into my Hero Support room.

Why do boys act so weird?

I took my seat in the back of the class as Mr. Boy entered to start off the day. I was so far behind in this class since I was in Boomer's class yesterday and had matches crawling up my back. Turns out we managed to pass the subject of compatible powers and now on compatible weapons.

This is so over my head, I thought taking out my notes.

"Hey," Layla whispered to me.

I slowly glanced over at her a little annoyed.

"Thanks for standing up for us at lunch the other day," Layla said. "I know I should have thanked you earlier."

"No problem," I answered perking up. "That Will kid had it coming anyways."

"I hope you weren't punished too harshly," Layla said.

"Nope," I laughed. "Boomer busted Warren and I out of jail barely two minutes after we sat in it."

"Isabel Nickelson!" Boomer's voice sounded from the gym.

The whole school shook and a few light fixtures broke. I looked around thinking it was a joke of some sort. Then Mr. Boy pointed to the door with his thumb.

"Looks like you're late," he said with a disappointed look on his face.

"But I'm in your class," I explained. "I'm only with Boomer and Medulla one day a week."

"Does sound like that to me," Mr. Boy said hinting at Boomer's ability.

I looked at the door like it was Boomer and growled completely irritated. It wasn't part of my schedule! And I'm a sidekick, Boomer is supposed to leave me alone or treat me like dirt. Not work me to death because I'm his new test subject.

I rose from my seat and walked to the door defeated. Looks like my whole week will be filled with Save the Citizen, Battle tot eh Finish, and a few All Out Wars to prep for Homecoming.

A blur caught my eye as I looked up and out the door. I heard laughter and then I saw a large fireball barely miss my face as I stepped out into the hallway. I looked to my right seeing Warren fired up and in full armor walking my way. And shit did he look angry.

To my left I heard the squeaks of Speed's sneakers on the school floor. He was toying with Warren since he was faster than the fireballs.

I waited at the doorway until Warren reached me.

"Can you please drench him in carbon?" Warren asked as his eyebrows crashed together.

I looked down the hallway that Speed had disappeared in.

"Gotta ask the girl fro help, hot head?" Speed asked slapping Warren over the head as he passed us.

I groaned happy with my decision to avoid going to Homecoming with him.

Such adolescence, I thought.

I stepped out further into the hallway heading towards the gym. Warren followed me looking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure Speed wasn't sneaking up on us.

I placed my hands together in front of my mouth getting ready. I heard a sneaker squeak and released my hands creating a few hundred bubbles before me. I adjusted my glasses seeing something move on the other side of the field of bubbles.

I made a few bubbles soak the floor and the rest press forward to attack. Speed came zooming around the corner as I expected. I held out my hand and placed it over Warren's chest pushing him to one of the sides of the hallway.

"Just watch," I said keeping Warren against the wall.

The bubbles I had sent to attack were blinding Speed's vision. He soon stepped onto the floor that I soaked making it hard to stop or go. I heard him wail out as he continued to slip forward.

I took my hand away from Warren, "Have your fun."

Warren threw a fireball as Speed passed us lighting him up. It was a little comical seeing Speed zoom across the floor with fire covering his armor.

"Just don't burn him too badly or he'll accuse us of cheating if he isn't healed by Homecoming," I said tapping Warren on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Warren said as the fire died down. "That would be bad."

Speed eventually crashed into a few lockers killing off the fire as he did.

"Maybe he'll learn some manners now," Warren said turning to walk back to the gym.

Manners? Warren was trying to teach Speed manners?

Principle Powers was in our way as we turned to face her.

"I'll let this one slide since not much damage was done," she said tapping her foot. "But from now on, you keep the battling and the powers in the gym."

Honestly, we're making your salary at Homecoming for you, I thought as she walked away.

I glanced over my shoulder already seeing Speed get up on his feet.

"He's fine," I said.

"Yeah, but you two won't be," Lash said.

Both of my legs came out from underneath me. I yelped out as my face almost hit the ground. Both Warren and I were suspended in the air as Lash held onto our ankles. I managed to hold onto my glasses before they slipped off my face.

"You are so lucky I'm wearing leggings," I threatened.

Lash smirked as he started walking to the gym. Avery other step or so he would throw us down to the floor and then pick us right back up. I was a little banged up and busied by the time we reached the gym but I was so fired up for the match to start.

"Couldn't you just light him on fire?" I whispered harshly to Warren.

"It's hard to ignite when I'm upside down and all the blood is rushing to my head," Warren spat.

I rolled my eyes connecting the dots in my head. I had no idea if I could shoot out bubbles upside down.

"Bubbles! Hot head!" Boomer sounded using our irritating nicknames. "Today you'll be facing Gwen and Penny in Save the Citizen."

Is this a joke?

I looked over my shoulder seeing Gwen with a smile on her face. Penny had her hands on her hips ready for another shot to take me down.

"Seriously, what can Gwen do on the battle field?" I asked.

Warren looked around the room, "See any technology?"

I began looking with him. The only thing I saw was the gear pit that the doll hung over.

"This could be hazardous," I spoke.


	17. Chapter 17

(17)

"Think you can melt gears?" I asked when I came out in full armor.

Warren took another look at the gear pit, "Not likely."

"Well, how hot can you get?" I asked.

"I've never measured it," Warren admitted.

Great, I thought. I'm going to get geared to death.

"Got a master plan?" I asked as Penny and Gwen moved forward.

"Nope," Warren answered bluntly.

My stomach turned. Nothing good was going to come out of this.

"You have three minutes," Boomer started. "Battle!"

Before I could blink, Penny's swarmed around me.

I took a few steps back holding up an arm ready for more then two hands to start flying at me. I looked from side to side seeing her continue to multiply.

"Try not to hold back this time and give me a real fight," Penny said as she started throwing punches.

I managed to dodge the first one but then she started hitting me from behind. One good hit struck me in the back of the head causing me to fall forward onto one knee.

I have to avoid bleeding, I thought.

I flinched seeing a fist come at me from my peripheral vision. Before I was hit, heat swarmed around me and I could hear the flames.

I opened my eyes regretting it immediately afterwards as my eyes started to water. All I could make out in the blur was Warren circling around me with the flames ignited in his hands.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I hard about a dozen Penny's call out.

"Gwen's not doing anything," Warren shouted back.

I looked over seeing Gwen just standing there innocently. Well, not innocently but she definitely didn't move yet. She was just watching Penny, Warren, and I glancing at the gears ahead of her every once in a while.

"She's making a battle strategy," I whispered hoping Warren heard me.

The gears below the doll suddenly started moving faster.

"Already made," Warren said lunging forward towards Gwen.

I watched the doll drop sharply towards the gears. Gwen was speeding up the process.

I glanced up at Coach Boomer.

"It's her only power," He said. "Continue."

I spun around in a tight circle as I rose to my feet making a barrier of bubbles between me and the dozen copies. I pushed the bubbles out making the copies back up with them. I found my exit and took it running towards the doll like Warren.

The gears were moving so fast I could hear them and the doll was barely hanging above them. I saw Warren stop before the gear pit but I kept running.

I jumped up and out reaching for the rope the held the talking doll. I caught onto the rope swinging around like Tarzan hoping it would break under my weight. After circling for a few seconds I started yanking on it.

"Burn the rope!" I called out putting my feet on the doll.

The gears seemed to rev a little like an engine. Gwen must have threatened Warren. I jumped on the doll as the swinging began to slow.

I gasped seeing the Penny's jumping at me on the swinging doll. I took a huge inhale and started blowing out as many bubbles as I could to obscure her vision. One hand was on the rope and the other was under my mouth guiding the bubbles.

God this must be so spectacular to watch, I thought trying to envision the stupid chaos going on.

I screamed and kicked out when one Penny almost managed to take hold of the rope. I hit her square in the face hitting either her nose or her mouth. I was moving too fast to tell at the moment.

And then I was flying through the air. The rope but have broke or Warren actually managed to burn it like I asked… ordered. I landed hard on my back with the doll still at my feet.

"I don't even know who won that one," Boomer said.

"What?" I asked looking up.

Penny's were scattered all over the floor like a bunch of rag dolls. Warren was on the ground too with his face down. Gwen was the only one standing.

I kicked off the rope that rested on my legs and walked over to Warren.

"He started bleeding the moment the rope broke off," Boomer said.

"Warren?" I asked standing over him.

"She hit me with a gear," Warren spoke softly.

He rolled over and sat up. I helped him to his feet seeing a little blood drip down from his hairline.

"Where did she hit you?" I asked seeing nothing seriously wrong with him.

"The head," Warren said pointing. "And my back."

"But you're standing, right?" I asked. "Nothing g too bad."

Warren shook his head with a small smile appearing on his face.

"So, did we put an end to their winning streak or not?" Penny asked getting in between Warren and I.

Boomer thought for a moment.

"The rope broke and Warren started bleeding at the same time," Boomer repeated.

Guess what that means, I thought.

"We'll have to have a rematch to really figure things out," Boomer said. "If everyone is up to it."

Gwen and Penny instantly agreed.

Warren glanced down at me. I was super annoyed with the conclusion Boomer had. And I felt like I really didn't have a choice in the decision.

"Can we at least put it off till tomorrow so we're not bleeding anymore?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Warren, do you think you could stop bleeding by the end of lunch?" Boomer asked.

I sighed and groaned at the same time. This guy was relentless! He probably only wanted the rematch because it wasn't "epic" enough for him.

And I'm already sore as it is, I thought.

"Depends on how careful I am at lunch," Warren answered hinting at the fact that he was in a fight just the other day.

"I think it's a great idea," Gwen said speaking for the first time on the field. "It will give Homecoming more hype."

Hype for what? It's Warren and I against Speed and Lash. What more hype could you add to it?

"Looks like we're waiting on you, Izzy," Boomer said emphasizing my name.

"If I say yes, can we have tomorrow off?" I asked willing to make a deal.

This surprised Boomer. He made a few faces before he answered me.

"Getting worn out, Izzy?" he asked in his usual tone.

"Yes, actually," I admitted. "I'll confess I'm not used to being pushed so hard."

Penny and Gwen laughed behind me.

Yup, I thought. My secret is known by a few more than I like.

Boomer sat back in his seat defeated, "Fine."

Victory! For now.

Warren and I walked out of the gym into our separate bathrooms to change. My stomach was growling. The weird thing was my armor was barely scratched.

I was on high alert when I heard Gwen come into the bathroom behind me. I quickly took my things from my locker and went to change in a stall. There was no way she was catching me off guard at the gym.

I changed and exited the stall seeing Gwen right outside waiting for me.

"I thought we had a good match," Gwen said sweetly.

Her sweetness was turning sour on me. No one could be this nice at all times.

"Well, then I hope you like our rematch just as much," I said walking away.

"Let's hope Warren and Will leave each other alone this time," Gwen said as I reached out for the door.

"Just keep the chain on your slave and we won't have that problem," I said glaring back at her before I exited the room.

God she was so infuriating!

"Looking a little tense, Izzy," Warren said coming to walk beside me.

"I can't stand… that girl," I said as my shoulder shook.

We walked in silence to the lunch room. I sat at my usual spot and Warren sat across from me. We sat in silence and I assumed he was thinking of a battle strategy like I was.

The first time against Penny and Gwen was a little weird. First, Gwen didn't even do anything until the end when she made Warren bleed. Second, Penny's powers are really starting to tick me off.

I could make bubbles to ward her off but she'd just pop them with her freshly manicured fingers, I thought. And the fact that Gwen can speed up the process of lowering the doll to the gears was definitely our biggest obstacle.

"Have you figured out how hot you can get yet?" I asked in our last few minutes of lunch.

Warren thought for a moment, "If I had to guess, around four hundred degrees."

"Think that's hot enough to take care of the gears?" I asked.

"What plan did you just think of?" Warren asked completely thrown off.

I shook my head as a smile crossed my face, "Just an idea, that's all."

"Am I going to be melting things?" Warren asked leaning close to whisper to me.

My smile grew, "I knew you'd like it."


	18. Chapter 18

(18)

My body was so sore when we started heading back to the gym. Instead of waking up in the morning and feeling the soreness, it hit me in the middle of the day. I could feel my muscles twitch beneath my skin as I walked beside Warren.

"I'm so glad we have the day off tomorrow," I said almost in a whine.

"I'm actually surprised you made it this far," Warren said.

I glanced up at him.

"I mean, for someone with little experience you've managed to make it really far," Warren started.

"Thanks," I said before we entered our appropriate changing rooms.

I walked into the restroom feeling a little giddy inside.

Warren Peace just complemented me!

God, I thought smacking my face. If I think about this any longer I'll blush.

"Finally realize you're out of your league?" Penny asked standing in full armor.

My hand fell back to it's normal position at my side as I strode deeper into the lair of the lioness'. I was, obviously, out numbered and possibly over powered. I decided to tread lightly and save the insults for the field.

"The thought crossed my mind…" I trailed off only half admitting it.

"Well then, there's only one thing for you to do then," Gwen said coming out of the locker room with her armor on. "Forfeit, right in front of everybody."

"That's not my decision to make," I said slowly passing them to get to my locker.

"I'm sure Warren will be up for it," Gwen said. "I mean, if you persuade him to do it for you."

"For me?" I asked turning back to Gwen. "Warren doesn't do anything for me. All of this is just for his benefit."

Penny and Gwen exchanged sarcastic surprised glances.

I took the moment to roll my eyes and chance in peace as they entered the gym.

Seriously, Warren is not mine. I do not have him "whipped" and he never will be. He only listens to me on rare occasions anyways.

Sheesh, I thought.

"Had to take your sweet time, didn't you, bubbles?" Boomer asked using my lame code nick name.

I glared down at the ground as I walked up to Warren, "You ever get sick of him calling you hot-head?"

"I was sick of it at one point," Warren answered. "Now I'm just used to it."

My shoulders fell in amazement. My eyes went wide as I looked up at Warren.

"There could be worse names than 'bubbles', Izzy," Warren said.

I scowled pretending to glare over at Gwen and Penny in case they were watching.

Penny pretended to cut her head off with her hand when I looked over. Trying to tell me to forfeit the match or I'll get killed. We tied the first time and I had confidence in Warren's melting abilities.

"I mean, just think about what he could call us as a team," Warren continued.

"Huh?" I asked lost.

"Hot-headed bubbles?" Warren asked making a painful face.

I quickly caught on, "Hot bubble heads?"

Warren cringed.

I laughed. His face looked like someone punched him in the gut.

"Quit flirting a start battling!" Boomer yelled.

"What?" Warren and I both asked looking up at Boomer.

Penny was already starting to multiply. I dashed behind Warren as she hurled one of her many selves at me. Warren ignited himself as I coward behind him for a few seconds.

"Is she backing off yet?" I asked peering around Warren's muscled and flamed arms.

My eyes watered from the temperature of the flame. I saw a few Penny's standing around glaring at Warren.

"Go," Warren whispered to me.

I threw out my left hand like I was about to throw a bowling ball. A large group of bubbles emerged creating a distraction as I came out from behind my safe haven. I bolted out in the opposite direction of the bubbles clothes lining a few Penny's on the way.

I glanced over at the doll hanging over the gear pit. I then saw Gwen's eyes light up and a wicked smile cross her face. I watched the doll stagger down towards the gears a little faster than usual.

Gwen let out a yelp when a fireball zoomed past her at eye level. The doll returned to normal speed as I rounded a corner heading straight for it. I saw a few Penny's coming at me and starting to cut me off. One of them was within arm's length. I hurled myself into the air flying over a few more fireballs aimed at Gwen. I began to reach out to the rope hanging in front of me before my movement were interrupted.

Three Penny's threw another Penny at me in mid-air before I could reach the doll. I broke her fall as I landed hard on my side with an extra hundred pounds or so bouncing off me. I rolled over a few times before I came to a stop knowing the glasses that were on my face had broken in the process.

The half of my body that I landed on was already throbbing. I knew a few large dark bruises would form soon as I turned to see the gear pit and the doll. It already hurt to move as I twisted around to see where Gwen and Warren were.

My eyes widened as my scream stayed lodged in my throat. An army of fireballs were already on their way towards me. I quickly turned my head and flinched hearing all of them swoosh past me.

"Ouch! That's hot!" I heard Penny screech.

I opened my eyes slowly looking back towards the doll and the gear pit. Through the cracked glass I saw Warren going to work on melting the gears that the doll hung over. I glanced over at Gwen seeing her star at the ceiling where the doll hung from.

She had a back-up plan. Technology was not only on the floor but inn the ceiling. I swung my legs around and hopped up feeling something in my hip pop very loudly back into place.

"Warren!" I screamed his name. "The ceiling!"

He glanced up immediately. My jaw dropped as one of his hands melted the gears and the other began melting the ceiling. I stood in awe of his power for a few moments as the entire room drew warmer and brighter.

"He's a god amongst pesticides," I breathed completely captivated by him.

"Make him stop!" Penny demanded swinging her fist.

It hit me square in the temple causing the glass in-between the frames of my glasses to break into pieces. I flinched immediately throwing my hands up in case glass got in them.

"Oh my god," I heard Penny breath as I knelt down to the ground.

"Foul Penny! Sit out for the rest of the match!" Boomer sounded knocking her over and making me sway.

I kept my eyes closed lightly behind my hands listening to the fire roar. I had no clue how close I was to it but hopefully, Warren would keep his promise to me that he made daily.

An arm snaked around my waist trying to lift me off the ground. I swung out trying to find Gwen before she distracted Warren.

"Get off me!" I shouted trying not to close my eyes too tightly.

"Isabel," Warren said my name gently. "It's Warren."

"Where's Gwen?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

He too one of my hands in his. He began to pull it away from my body. I was unsure of his motives but I wasn't strong enough to disobey him.

"Feed the fire, Isabel," Warren spoke as my hand was now reaching out.

His opposite hand was on my waist keeping me close against him. I placed my hand on his squeezing it lightly before I did as I was asked. I opened my hand making my fingers spread apart before I commanded carbon bubbles to come out of my palm.

My eyes were still lightly closed as I fed the fire, "What about the doll?"

Warren's hand moved to lay palm open below my wrist. I jumped hearing and feeling him ignite beside me.

"Look," Warren whispered into my ear. "We're making a flamethrower."

"What?" I asked slowly opening my eyes to see.

My jaw dropped and my eyes watered up instantly. Warren's hand was directly below mine turning my carbon bubbles into a flamethrower. I was the gasoline and somehow I wasn't feeling the heat of the fame.

"How do you do that?" I asked seeing fire escape from my open hand than bubbles.

"With your help, Isabel," Warren's voice was deep and tender. "I am nearly invincible."

Reality suddenly slapped me in the face, "Where's the doll?"

It had to be in the fire tornado we were making!

"I already have it," Warren said. "This is just us proving to the school that bubbles are to be taken seriously."

I suddenly became melted chocolate in his hands. What we were making was a beautiful thing. Our powers were combining together to make something the school probably didn't think existed yet. Warren believed that I made him invincible, and now he was making sure the school never teased me for my powers again.

I felt a single tear roll down my face due to the high intensity of the flames.

"I can reach four hundred degrees alone," Warren said. "But with you, I am almost at half the intensity of the sun."


	19. Chapter 19

(19)

"So I'm supposed to walk around school blind?" I asked completely shocked.

My glasses were completely unfixable and father had to order new ones. He said it would take a few days and I would for sure get them by homecoming. Until then, I'd have to walk around my school blind as a bat… in the dark!

"You're not blind, sweetheart," father said as I sat next to him in the usual spot.

I held out my hand in front of my face. At an arms length away, my entire arm was blurred. The room behind it was not recognizable even though I sat in it daily.

Sure thing, father, I thought putting my hand back down.

"And I'm sure one of your friends will help you out," father continued. "And besides, you have the day off from the battle field."

Okay, so he had a point. I wouldn't need to see my opponents flying at me with duplicates of themselves or extended limbs. But it would be nice to find my locker before I found everyone else's first.

I sighed and rose from my seat. I started walking back upstairs to find something to wear for my "day off". My usual attire immediately smacked me across the face.

"Since it is your day off…" my father started. "Why not jazz it up a little bit?"

My father chuckled lightly behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked facing him now.

"Try something new," he answered. "Have a little fun."

I thought for a moment. I am in high school. I haven't been the most… rebellious teenager. I could try a few things.

"Excellent choice," I heard my father whisper.

I pretended not to hear him as I continued on my way, blindly, upstairs.

I'll admit there were a few things in my closet that weren't anywhere close to my usual attire. I squinted as I turned on all my lights to see what I had to try. I found a few things I had forgotten I had before I found something I could see myself pulling off.

I pulled out a black and grey stripped sweater dress. It reached down to my mid-thighs which meant I could still wear my usual leggings underneath. It would require a long sleeved shirt underneath due to the lack of neckline appropriate for school. Black and grey weren't the two colors I'd usually wear but it really complemented and even accentuated my golden blond hair.

I found a dark long sleeved shirt to put under it and tried it on. I couldn't see myself too well in the full size mirror but from what I could make out I looked pretty good. I took a few steps closer to the mirror noticing my figure.

"Your not covered up by the baggy sweatshirt anymore, Isabel," I said to myself.

I looked up at my face seeing it bare like it usually was.

"I should probably thrown on some make-up since I don't have my glasses on," I said heading over to my attached bathroom.

My make-up was maybe a little over vamped when I was finished but hey, I was going for a new look for maybe a day. I looked up at myself finding one more thing I could change. I turned on my flat iron hoping I wouldn't burn myself.

Lastly, I threw on my new sneakers with half socks underneath so I could show off a little skin in between my ankles and my knees.

"Enjoy yourself," father called to me as I exited the house.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked as the bus left the ground.

My leg started to jiggle a little as my nerves really started to set in. I felt so… out of place almost wrong. This wasn't who I was and I was so far out of my comfort zone the busses movements made me nauseous.

"I'm going to die if Penny and Gwen see me," I said as the bus came to a soft landing. "Why did I think of that earlier?"

I walked off the bus keeping my gaze low even though I wouldn't be bale to see anything if I looked up. I swallowed hard as the nauseous feeling left.

"Isabel Marie Nickelson you are so-"

"Is that Izzy?" someone asked behind me.

"Stupid," I finished flinching.

"Just get inside, get inside," I spoke to myself walking briskly now. "Fewer people will see you there."

I took my usual route inside finding the wall where my locker should be. I counted a few lockers in and found mine quite quickly. I started turning the combination in desperately praying Speed wouldn't find me at this moment.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Um?"

My spirits sank as I slowly turned to see my visitor.

Warren's face brightened. It looked like a pleasant surprised look that crossed his face. His eyebrows seemed to pop up continuously as he looked me over. It was like my whole body was a surprise to him as he lingered around my curvy figure that I kept hidden.

For some reason… I didn't find it awkward or wrong when Warren stared at me. Maybe because I… liked it…

"I just… didn't recognize you," Warren said making eye contact now. "I just had to be sure."

I nodded as a smile tugged on my lips.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked reaching out and grabbing my upper arm gently. "You're trembling."

"I'm fine," I said looking down at his hand. "I-I didn't sleep well last night."

"So," Warren continued removing his hand. "Is this you waking up on the wrong side of the bed?"

I looked down at my attire smiling, "I'm not sure."

I slowly turned away from him and opened my locker. I took out the necessary things for the day and turned back.

Warren seemed closer than before. He raised one arm up and rested it against the lockers at head level. He leaned in closer letting me see him fully without my glasses. Intrigue, curiosity, and appeal were deep in his eyes.

I kept my hands behind me fighting the small urge to touch him. I knew he was warm which was rather inviting as his body heat was reaching me through his thick heavy jacket. I clenched my hands into fists as Warren moved in closer almost begging me to reach out to him.

My eyes went wide as Warren leaned down to ear level, "The wrong side of the bed looks nice."

I swallowed immediately embarrassed hoping he didn't hear it.

"But the right side of the bed looks just as good," Warren finished.

My lips parted slightly as my breathing drew heavier as he spoke to me.

The heat, I thought suddenly realizing how overheated I was next to him. What is he doing?

Warren came back into view letting his gaze linger on my parted lips. I met his eyes again this time seeing a hint of longing and need. I pursed my lips together subconsciously watching Warren glance back down at them.

It was too much! I couldn't resist the temptation anymore. The heat, the things I saw in his eyes, everything came pouring out of me. My hands came out from behind me reaching up to grab his jacket to pull him closer. Warren seemed to gave in too as his free arm snaked around my waist.

"Isabel, I-"

"Bubbles! Hot-Head!" Boomer voice sounded throughout the entire school.

The sound waves pushed Warren off and sent me to the floor.

We both looked around seeing an empty hallway.

"When did the bell ring?" I asked pushing against the locker to get up.

I took Warren's hand when he offered it to me brushing myself off as I stood.

We both immediately started booking it down the hallway.

"Warren! You're catching on fire! Slow down!" I shouted seeing Warren's leather jacket start to spark.

We both arrived at the gym seeing the class already seated in the audience. A few kids were on the battle field as Warren and I looked for a spot to sit.

"Decided to be late on our day of huh?" Boomer asked as we sat behind him in his referee chair. "Izzy, you're face is bright red."

My hands flew up to my face stinging as they made contact.

"Yeah, we were just on our way to the nurse's office for that," Warren lied quickly.

Boomer bought it, "Well if it gets worse go! I don't need you to be sick days before Homecoming!"

I nodded keeping my hands on my face.

"Well…" Warren sighed looking over at me. "That will buy us some time if we need it."

"What should we say?" I asked slowly removing my hands.

"You're coming down with a fever because you're overworked," Warren answered. "Simple, easy to remember, and he'll buy it."

Warren and I were silent after that. Neither of us even glanced over at the other. We stared rather intently at the Save the Citizen match in front of us.

But temptation was sneaking up on me again. There was a distance between Warren and I would I could still feel him radiating beside me. I had no clue if he was doing that on purpose or if it was a subconscious pyro thing. Either way, it made me shift in my seat when I was usually a good patient person.

Wonder what it would be like sleeping with him, I thought.

My eyes went wide as I stopped myself from gasping.

Sleeping next to him! Next to him! Oh, shit now I've lost it.

I looked over my shoulder in case a mind reader picked up on my dirty thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

(20)

There was absolutely nothing to see in P.E that morning. Sure, there was a Battle to the Finish on the field but all their powers went unnoticed; at least to me they went unnoticed.

I sat next to Warren patiently pretending to be interested in the unseen. Warren chuckled a few times during the match. Other than his laughter I heard grunting and rather loud cussing.

The whistle blew and Boomer declared a winner. A few cheers came from the crowd but I remained silent along with my partner.

"Wasn't epic enough for you?" I asked talking for the first time in the full five minute time frame of the match.

"If they knew how to use the elements it would have been," Warren answered.

"Elements?" I asked.

I knew what they were but how they were using them was the mystery.

"I don't think sidekicks ever learn about elements," Warren pondered out loud. "I think only the hero's learn stuff like that."

"Hot-head! Freeze girl!" Boomer sounded. "On the field for an elemental example."

"Be right back," Warren said getting up as he was ordered.

Warren was barely out of my view before someone took his place.

"Hey Izzy!" Speed said hopping down to Warren's seat.

"You don't waste any time do you?" I asked starting to get irritated with Speeds behavior.

"Well, I want you to come to Homecoming with me but their's a certain someone who is always in my way," Speed said dryly.

"I'll give you a favorable reply if you tell me what's going on down on the field," I said meeting his eyes.

Speed smirked and turned away, "Boomer is showing how fire and ice cancel each other out unless one of them is noticeably stronger… or smarter."

"Fire and ice neutralize each other?" I asked.

"Because fire can melt ice but ice can also freeze fire over," Speed explained. "However, freezing fire over is much harder to do."

The only thing I could see was Warren's fists in flames.

"Well?" Speed asked breaking my concentration.

I turned to him, "You'd have to ask my father."

"How is that favorable?" Speed asked infuriated.

A few people around us stopped talking.

"I still have a curfew, Speed, so you'd have to ask my father if I can stay out later," I explained.

"Your curfew must be at five then," Speed said.

"The Homecoming game starts at five. It ends around five fifteen or so. The dance starts at eight. Do the math, Speed," I explained.

"It's Friday night!" Speed called out.

Warren cleared his throat, "You're in my way, boy."

Speed left disgusted.

"That was painful to watch," Warren said as he sat next to me.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"I could hear him from the gym floor," Warren answered. "How he wants you to go to Homecoming with him and how he thinks your curfew is at five."

I laughed. "That would be a very strict curfew."

Boomer called up the next team for Battle to the Finish.

"It would definitely raise an eyebrow that's for sure," Warren said shifting in his seat.

"Battle!" Boomer sounded.

Last one before lunch, I thought.

Sure the battles only took about five minutes. But the prep times was the killer. Getting all that armor on and off took at least five minutes if you didn't have help.

So, each battle took about thirty minutes depending on armor times and how long the crowd decided to cheer for you.

And Boomer's class always had lunch first. Since we worked the hardest… I guess.

"I guess I should bring this up because you seem a little lost," Warren started. "Have you picked out a dress for Homecoming yet?"

I glanced over at him with a blank expression, "What?"

He asked again, this time slower.

"No…? I haven't," I answered.

"Well, you don't have that long to find one," Warren said with a slight smile on his face.

"It's not like I'm going with anyone," I said shaking my head. "So I don't need to get that gussied up."

Warren's eyebrows crashed together for a brief moment.

"You're going with me," Warren informed.

"No?" I questioned. "You haven't asked yet."

Warren smiled.

God if I had my glasses on I'd really be blinded.

"I don't need to ask," Warren said. "It's a Sky High tradition."

I just stared at him slightly dazed and really confused.

"Ever since Sky High had team battles it's been tradition for them to go to Homecoming together. You know, school spirit and everything," Warren said enjoying my confusion.

"Now, when did you start caring about school spirit?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Warren shrugged, "Since I met you."

I had no reply. I shifted back in my seat unable to think of a comeback.

"Are we supposed to dress alike or in the same color? Is that why you're telling me to get a dress?" I asked glancing back at Warren.

"Uh, I'm going to be black and white," Warren answered.

Now it was his turn to be confused.

"That's your job to go all out with sequins and color and stuff," he finished.

"Sequins?" I repeated in utter shock.

"Yeah," Warren said looking over at me. "What?"

"Is there a theme to this dance?" I asked. "Because if it's like 'Disco 80's' then hell yeah I'll wear sequins."

Warren laughed finally seeing his mistake, "I thought the 80's were back?"

"Not in this girl's head," I answered. "But if anyone wears sequins to the dance I'll give you partial credit."

"So, you're not going to wear sequins?" Warren asked.

I looked over at him seeing him smile, hinting at the joke.

"Um, yeah, I'll wear sequins if you wear a pink tuxedo," I said going along with it.

"Hell no!" Warren answered completely turned off by the idea.

"Yeah, it's hard imagining you in anything other than black, red, and leather," I said.

Mmm. That sounds sexy.

I guess leather works for both genders, I thought.

"Oh, and studs," I added quickly. "Do you have steel toed boots on?"

"Quit stereotyping me," Warren ordered trying to keep his playfulness down low.

"Oh please, Warren, you are your own stereotype," I shot back with a smirk.

Boomer's whistle made me jump.

"Meet back here after lunch," Coach Boomer said as the class slowly rose to their feet.

"Can you handle the stairs without my help?" Warren asked.

"Shut up!" I whined. "I can still walk I just can't see where I'm walking."

"So, what are you going to do about Homecoming?" Warren asked.

"I will for sure have my glasses by then," I answered.

"And if you don't?" Warren asked glancing over his shoulder to see me.

"Then you get to do all the work and get your revenge that much faster," I answered playing innocent.

"Oh yeah, my revenge," Warren said quietly.

It's like he forgot about it somehow, I thought following him to the lunch room.


	21. Chapter 21

(21)

Warren and I sat next to each other at the table. It was weird sitting next to him this time when we usually sat across from each other. At least now I didn't have to worry about awkward eye contact or the silence that passed between us.

Neither of us ever ate at lunch. Mainly because the food wasn't the greatest I guess. I smiled imagining Warren burning his food before he ate it for sport. Burnt food for the pyro just added more to his demeanor.

"I think this would be a good time to come up with a battle strategy for Speed and Lash," Warren spoke looking down at his clasped hands on the table.

I thought for a moment trying to remember any strategy we had before, if any.

"I kinda like winging it," I spoke.

Warren turned to glance down at me. His smile steadily grew which made my body temperature rise just as quickly. My lips tugged to once side trying to smile with him as I swallowed loudly.

God! All he has to do is smile and the butterflies in me multiply like fucking rabbits, I thought furiously.

"I enjoy it too," Warren responded. "But if we want to shut them out we need something good."

I sighed with relief as my body started to return to normal, "Well…"

Warren continued to look at me waiting for my thoughts. I looked out to the severely blurry cafeteria avoiding eye contact at all costs. I had a good two hundred butterflies in me trying to find a place to land, if they grew past five hundred I think I would pass out.

Passing out next to Warren Peace would be the ultimate school nightmare, I thought. Who knows what he'll do to my body.

I straightened up as my eyes went wide with shock.

"Something wrong?" Warren asked.

"No!" I answered far too quickly.

I glanced up at him, "No. Just… too many ideas at one time."

"Care to share those ideas?" Warren asked.

I said the first thing that came to mind whether it sounded good or not, "A herd of fire elephants?"

Warren's eye brows popped up.

Impressed?

"I like the herd idea," Warren said nodding. "But I think elephants are too slow to catch Speed."

"Well, what animal would you like?" I asked. "I can start practicing tonight."

"It's not about what I like, it's about what ever Speed doesn't like," Warren answered.

"I'm not going to ask him what his least favorite animal is," I responded. "And keep in mind we have lash to worry about too.

It was weird. All the sudden we were both just focused on Speed instead of both Speed and Lash. It was almost like Lash was out of the picture and Warren's "revenge" was just all on Speed.

Must be a guy thing, I thought.

"How 'bout spiders?" Warren asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Absolutely not," I answered with a straight face.

Warren laughed amused by his own joke, "You don't like spiders?"

"No, I do not," I answered laughing as it came out in a whiney tone.

The table shook as someone sat down across from us. Warren and I looked away from each other and towards our exceedingly annoying visitor.

We adjusted in our seats sitting farther away from each other. It surprised me how close we got. I must have been inches from his face because now he was barely in my view.

"Are you green with envy yet?" Warren asked.

What's their to be envious about?

Speed was silent at first.

Something is going on between these two behind my back, I thought.

"Wanna take it out side and see how green it really is?" Speed asked with a harsh tone.

Okay, someone is green with envy over something or it's very lush green outside, I thought. I'm going with the first one.

"Really?" Warren asked. "You're reduced to fighting on school grounds?"

Speed leaned forward, "Makes things more interesting with a small audience."

"No, you're just a pussy because you know I will over power you outside of school without your entourage," Warren calmly replied.

I heard Speed smack Warren before I saw it. Warren's face suddenly faced away from me as Speed sat casually back in his chair. Warren turned back looking at Speed through his hair.

"Gotta catch me first before you can over power me," Speed replied with a smug look on his face.

"Let's go then," Warren said rising from his seat.

Speed did the same. I watched for a few minutes as Warren and Speed headed out the cafeteria. I was in denial for a few seconds thinking they weren't really going to go outside to fight. But once they opened the door I immediately darted after them.

I was not about to start talking to convince them this wasn't necessary. Getting in the middle of Speed and Warren is like taking a high speed meteor to the head.

"So, what are the stakes?" Warren asked removing his leather jacket.

"You know what I want, hot-head," Speed said whacking Warren over the head.

"And I'm assuming you know what I want," Warren said throwing a few fireballs.

All of them missed and were hurled off the edge of the school.

A real meteor shower for the civilians down below, I thought.

"No chance in hell," Speed answered as the brawl commenced.

I stood at the end of the steps seeing two blurry figures go at it in the bus parking lot out front. I wanted to avoid all possible contact with the bullet and the flamethrower but I felt I was the "audience" they were talking about in the cafeteria.

The fight continued as I crept forward. They moved farther away from the school and farther out of my vision. It was a little hard telling the difference between the two but I knew the one that moved faster was not the one I wanted to see in victory lane.

"Guys!" I called out. "You're getting a little close to the edge!"

The pace of the battle continued as if I wasn't heard. And the edge was getting closer like they thought we were on the real ground.

My heart rate quickened. Maybe this was the plan. To throw the opponent off the edge of the school. It really would end the fight.

No, that's too much, I thought. Speed and Warren might hate each other, but death?

I was frozen. I didn't know what else to call out. If they ignored me the first time chances are the second time will go unnoticed to. But they were so close to the edge!

"Warren," I said his name quietly with worry.

"Get off me!" Speed shouted.

Warren was hurled in the air higher than I'd ever imagined. I braced myself for when he was going to hit the ground but he passed it. I waited a few seconds to see if he really fell off or…

Speed turned and zoomed up to me. His face was filled with shock. His eyes were wide and his face was pale white.

"You can't tell anyone," Speed said shaking his head.

I looked back to the edge. No sign of Warren.

"Warren!" I shouted passing Speed.

I jumped off the edge of the school plummeting down to the earth below. The wind made my eyes water which made my vision even worse. I looked for something red like fire. I listened hard for any noise at all that wasn't the wind.

"Warren!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Two fire balls came hurtling at me. They missed by far as I looked in the direction they came from. Warren was right below me keeping his fists ignited for me to see. I dived down faster making my body perpendicular to the ground below.

"Isabel! What the hell!" Warren shouted as I came closer.

I smashed right into Warren's chest wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Why the hell did you jump after me?" Warren asked almost crushing me against his chest.

"Jesus Christ Warren!" I gasped.

He was wearing a black muscle shirt and for obvious reasons! The shirt fit him perfectly as his toned stomach muscles could be felt through not only his short but also my own. Not to mention it left his arms completely bare for me to see what was keeping me fastened against him.

Great, now his sex appeal has tripled.

"Izzy, why did you jump after me? You're gunna die!" Warren shouted moving one arm to keep me against him and the other to hold my head close.

"Warren, it's okay." I told him. "I got a plan."

Warren shook his head which was currently next to mine, "What?"

"Just hold on tight to me, okay," I said slowly bring my hands up to my mouth.

"Isabel…?" Warren breathed.

I blew out keeping it at first inside my hand. When I felt it was the right moment, I released my hand letting the bubble emerge. I was facing down towards the earth when I blew out and the bubble shot back up at me and Warren. It surrounded us and brought us to a stand still before it started levitating down slowly. Warren and I were flipped around now with him facing the earth while I saw the sky.

"Holy shit," Warren breathed.

I laughed slowly resting my hands on Warren's back.

"I had no idea you could do that," Warren spoke as we slowly parted to make eye contact.

"Well," I paused. "I've only done it once before."

His eyes were so shiny! Maybe being in a near death situation was a little too much for him. But the fearless Warren Peace never showed emotion. It wasn't weird seeing him like this… just… surreal.

"Warren?" I asked almost afraid to see if he was doing alright. "Are… you okay?"

He nodded without any words to follow.

I smiled before I turned to see the ground. I could still see whole neighborhoods so we were still a little far up.

"We're gunna be here for a while," I said turning back to Warren.

I couldn't control the bubble's movements when there were people inside it. A minor set back but hey, at least we weren't going to die anymore.

Warren's lips parted like he was going to say something. His eyes were still overflowing with emotion which was a little hard to get used to. I wanted to ask him again if he was alright but I felt it would only make the situation more awkward.

"Thanks," Warren whispered before he planted a soft tender kiss on my cheek.

He lingered for a moment, like he was afraid of what my reaction would be.


	22. Chapter 22

(22)

Warren's hand was clasped in mine as we levitated down to the ground. It took us a while to untangle ourselves from each other inside the bubble. We both seemed to be afraid of falling if the bubble popped too soon. The bubble popped once it hit the asphalt barely letting us fall at all.

"Where are we?" Warren asked.

"Um, let's see," I said trying to be the smart one looking around. "What cross roads are we on?"

If father is listening, he'll be here soon enough.

"It says Lavender Street and Park Avenue," Warren read.

"Hm, close to home," I said swinging my arm with Warren's hand attached to it.

Warren waited for a moment before he spoke again.

"Are we gunna start walking?" He asked.

"Let me know when you see an expensive car coming our way," I answered.

I smirked already hearing the engine of my father's car. I saw something large round the corner and stop before us.

The door opened and I saw a tall figure come out of the driver's seat. I re-established my grip on Warren's hand before I pulled him forward.

If this is the first time my father meets a boy I like, I'd better do this properly, I thought with a smile.

I stopped before my father stroking Warren's hand with my thumb.

"Hello, sweetheart," father said with a smile.

"Father, I'd like you to meet my P.E partner, Warren Peace," I said pulling Warren forward.

"The Warren Peace?" father asked sounding surprised. "It's nice to meet you."

Father extended a hand to Warren. Warren was a little skeptical at first but took the hand and shook it politely. Father wasn't wearing any sunglasses making it obvious to Warren that he was blind.

Warren slowly turned back to me when he released my father's hand, "Your father is The Hearing?"

"Yes, I am," father answered making Warren jump.

Was Warren nervous?

"Care for a ride home, Isabel?" father asked heading back into the car.

"Be ready in a minute," I answered having a feeling Warren needed an explanation.

"Does he…?" Warren trailed off.

"Yes, he can hear pretty much everything as long as he wants to hear it and yes, he listens in on my life and probably already knows about what just happened," I said looking up at Warren.

Warren breathed in slowly.

"Still a little shaken up from the fall?" I asked.

Warren thought for a moment, "A lot has happened…"

"Hey," I said softly taking Warren's hand in mine again. "We'll go home and we'll talk, alright?"

Warren nodded as we walked to the car.

It was almost like Warren was afraid to talk. Nervous around me because of my father's abilities. I felt bad being the one to suddenly make him uneasy.

"Your dad is driving?" Warren asked as he opened the door.

"No, the car is," I said smiling sweetly.

"It's the GPS system that drives, Warren," father said after we entered the car. "You have nothing to fear even if a blind man is in the driver's seat."

I smiled over at Warren desperate to scare away his nerves.

We drove in silence. I kept an eye on Warren just to make sure he didn't vomit in the car or prepare himself to jump out in case of an emergency.

We arrived at the gates of Bear Path seeing the gates intact.

"No troubles today I hope," father said to Phil, the gate guard.

"Not yet, the glitches usually happen after three thirty or so," Phil answered opening the gate for us.

"You live here?" Warren asked in surprise as father drove forward.

My turn to be uncomfortable, "Yeah."

Other than Will Stronghold, Warren was the only other person to know where I came from and who I was. Strange that the one's who've seen where I come from are all men.

Mrs. Finch was waiting for us as we pulled in the drive way. I lead Warren inside as she helped my father.

Warren's eyes were wide and I was beyond thankful his jaw didn't drop when we stepped inside. He just… soaked up the scenery in disbelief.

"You never… told anyone," Warren said turning to me.

"Do you really think I want the whole school at my doorstep asking for their fortune read?" I asked with a troubled look on my face. "Or boys only asking for me because they know I'm rich?"

Warren nodded seeing my point, "Isn't your mom…?"

"Aquatica. And yes, she's still in her coma," I answered.

"You ever go visit her?" Warren asked.

"Father always brought it up; going to see her, but we never do," I said walking into the living room. "I think he believes I'll go into a state of shock if I see my own mother in a vegetable condition. He might even think I'll go into my own coma."

Warren studied me or a moment. I smiled back as he pieced all the puzzle pieces together trying to find the whole picture that was me. I knew my life was a little compacted and it would be hard for any man in my life to understand me as he got to know me. I just had to take things slow with Warren… if I wanted to keep him around.

I'd rather talk to a man that can burn me rather than a boy that can push me off the edge of the school, I thought.

"So does you dad keep you in the loop on your future if he can hear it?" Warren asked after a moment of silence.

I laughed as Warren and I sat in the living room., "No. He wants me to have a natural future. But he hints at things."

"Hints? Like "avoid them at all costs" hints?" Warren joked lightly.

I glanced over at him, "Not exactly. I live out my day the way I would experiencing all the things a high school has to offer. He just… makes subtle remarks that make me think about my daily routine."

"Example?" Warren said trying to keep cool.

I sighed, "Nothing about you, Warren, I promise."

"With my reputation on a father's mind, I seriously doubt that," Warren stated in a deeper voice than usual.

"Are we talking about your father?" I asked peering over at Warren.

Even though Warren was a bit of a "hot-head" he had a very viciously cold stare; especially to those who are almost blind.

"Woah, didn't mean to touch a nerve," I said putting my hands up in the air.

My father's laughter broke the edgy moment.

"He's a happy person," Warren almost whispered.

I laughed lightly, "He probably just heard something really funny."

Father stuck his head through the doorway to the kitchen, "Your school is about to call me and ask if you're dead or not."

"In that exact tone?" I asked.

"No, more solemn and concerned because they really believe you and Warren are dead," father said laughing as he retreated back into the kitchen.

"Life must be a party here," Warren said shaking his head.

"Not quite," I answered seeing Warren's small playful side show. "He doesn't tell me everything he hears."

The door opened again from the kitchen. This time Mrs. Finch came in. She wanted up to me and handed me a small package. I took it thanking her. She left with a large grin on her face.

I started opening the package seeing labeling I didn't recognize.

"Looks like you have your eyes for tomorrow," Warren said leaning over to see what I had.

"Contact lenses?" I asked taking them out of their liquid containers. "But he said I was getting my glasses on Friday."

Warren shrugged, "Put 'em in!"

I did as my hero commanded. It was difficult putting my contacts in the first time. It took me a while too since I had to get up and walk over to the small mirror on the wall above the piano.

I squinted when both of them were in. Everything was definitely clearer but something seemed a little off. They… stung a little. It was more irritating than painful as my eyes started to water up.

"Like them?" Warren asked.

"They kinda hurt," I admitted blinking away the water.

"I'm sure your eyes just need to get used to them. Good thing we've got one more day before Homecoming," Warren stated hopeful.

If I can see on Homecoming!

These things hurt! Why do people put up with these?

I took my contact lenses out knowing I'd try again tomorrow. Maybe Warren was right, I just have to get used to them first and then they'll stop hurting.


	23. Chapter 23

(23)

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" Warren asked as we lounged in the living room.

I was slouching in my chair dozing off, "I haven't looked yet."

"Don't you girls usually have this stuff planed like… months before it happens?" Warren asked looking over at me.

I glanced over at him with a blank expression. My eye brows slowly rose as I waited for him to answered his own question.

"I know… we haven't know each other for that long… but I'm not like the stereotypical girl," I explained trying to keep my self-esteem high.

There was a long pause of silence then. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I just knew Warren was processing some information.

I figured I was the easiest girl to read and get to know. Even from a distance I thought I was an open book. But somehow, Warren was still trying to put the pieces together in his mind.

"Will you promise me you'll at least have one by tomorrow night?" Warren asked.

"I can't promise anything," I answered. "I can't even promise that I'll go."

"We kinda have to," Warren said a little sternly. "Coach Boomer is expecting all the teams to be there. You know, school spirit."

It was my turn to put a few pieces together. Warren Peace was not the type of guy that would or even should care about school spirit. Now all the sudden it's like a do or die thing for him.

"Is something wrong, Isabel?" Warren asked.

Ever since we fell from the school he's been using my long name. I didn't mind it… it sounded nice when he said it. Like saying my real name was his term of endearment for me.

Did I have one for him yet?

"Is there something I need to know about why you're not so keen on this Homecoming dance?" Warren interrupted my thoughts. "You can wear your sneaker's with your dress if you don't like heels. I don't care."

I shook my head, "I just don't… see the enjoyment with being in the same room with people I don't… really care for."

They do call be "bubbles" behind my back, I thought. Even some of the sidekicks tease me every now and then.

"Isabel, I'll be there with you," Warren said.

He reached out and took my hand in his. I glanced up at Warren seeing his dark head move forward closer to me.

"And I'll burn anyone who makes you feel uncomfortable on Homecoming night and beyond," Warren finished.

I watched his lips move and he spoke to me. His words and slow movements were almost… hypnotizing. When his mouth stopped tormenting me, I could barely remember what he'd just said. I found myself lost for words when my eyes met his.

I parted my mouth hoping something would come out. Only air moved through my lips as the thoughts and words to follow them stopped in my throat.

Our foreheads came together gently. I looked down at the carpet between us. Our eyes closed slowly letting the moment come. I felt his nose rub on the side of my own. I knew how close he was. I pursed my lips once before I felt his hot breath on my skin.

The sound of clanging metal caught my attention. It wad faint but noticeable. I opened my eyes seeing Warren with the same expression on his face as me. We both turned our heads to face the front door hearing the sirens start up.

"What's going on?" Warren asked.

"It's the security sirens," I said slowly getting to my feet. "They test them once a month but… today is not the day."

I walked forward to the front door. Something was wrong.

"When do they usually test them?" Warren asked standing right beside me.

"First Wednesday of the month around one in the after noon," I answered. "It's almost four now."

A sudden crash just outside the door made Warren and I jump.

"Someone just broke in," I thought out loud.

Whomever the person was who has been making the security system crash was currently inside Bear Path.

I heard the door swing open. I looked up seeing Warren exiting the house.

"Warren!" I shouted his name.

I ran after him almost desperate to have my glasses back on my face. But when I stepped out and the dust had cleared, the scenery was more visible than ever.

A few of the expensive cars that my neighbors neglected to put in their garages were scattered all over the driveways and the main road. A few of them were still on fire. Almost like a meteor shower of cars just decided to hit Bear Path.

"Do you see anyone?" I asked running up to Warren.

"No," Warren sighed. "They did their damage and left in a hurry."

"Who would bust into a place like this and just leave once they-"

The vibrations shot through my head and rang inside my ears. Something heavy hit me from behind. I scraped the side of my leg as I landed hard on the asphalt. I covered my ears with my hands as I ignored the pain in my upper leg. I was hit hard enough where the fall ripped my leggings but I managed to stay conscious.

I heard giggling before the ringing took over. Someone who knew me was up to this.

Who could throw cars, hit me without being seen, and giggle on their way out?

Speed and Lash couldn't do the first one. Penny couldn't throw cars either. Gwen might be able to throw cars but I didn't know for sure. And I didn't see Gwen as the giggler. I saw her as a bursting laugh.

The ringing dyed down and then the sirens picked back up again.

I looked around seeing most of the Bear Path cop cars surrounding me and my house. An ambulance was waiting for me as a few men tried to put me on a stretcher.

"I can walk," I said standing up. "I'm alright."

I sat in the ambulance for a short while before I saw Mrs. Finch guiding my father to me.

"What's the damage?" father asked. "Just a concussion?"

The paramedic glanced over at me with wide eyes.

Should I say he's psychic or he has a sixth sense?

"Yes, father, just a concussion," I repeated. "Oh, and a scraped up leg but other than that I'm fine."

"Where's Warren?" father asked.

It suddenly dawned on me that Warren wasn't around. I looked around my house seeing a few dark figured that looked like cops but nothing was lighting on fire for me to see.

"I don't have my glasses, father," I answered.

"Seems a little strange that the boy who is your partner in gym class just vanishes when a real battle begins," Mrs. Finch said.

"We're only sophomore's Mrs. Finch, and Save the Citizen doesn't have flying cars or explosions bigger than fireworks," I explained defending Warren when he wasn't around to do that himself.

"Still, men don't run when their friends are getting hit over the head," Mrs. Finch said crossing her arms.

"I'll ask him at school tomorrow," I said flatly.

I really didn't blame Warren for running. Hell, I would have done the same thing if I had the chance to. An opponent that can throw cars is a dangerous one indeed.

What if it was Johnny?

Um, no, I thought. Johnny is autistic as much as I hate to use that against him. And plus, that kid loves me! He's the only one that uses my nick name as a real name without teasing me about my powers.

"Wonder if I'll be able to fight at Homecoming?" I thought out loud.

Did a concussion need like, a few days to heal?

It wouldn't surprise me if they put it off another week. I mean, Speed pushed Warren off the edge of the school and now I have a concussion. One of us needed punishing and the other needed healing.

Coach Boomer postponing Homecoming?

Yeah fricken right!

I'd probably have to fight with a cracked skull if I had it.

"Don't you still have to find a dress for Homecoming?" Mrs. Finch asked.

Father smirked.

"Unfortunately," I breathed.

"Oh, I'm sure Homecoming won't be as bad as you might think," father said staying positive.

"Depends on who's there, what I'm wearing, and how much I'm showing off," I said underneath my breath.

"Warren, something beautiful, and…" father trailed off.

My spirits sank, "Oh, it's gunna be super reveling, isn't it?"

"I don't know sweetheart," father replied. "I can't see it."


	24. Chapter 24

(24)

Sad to say, it took me almost a half out to get both my contacts in. I either had to push them around in my eyes until I could see or I had to take them out and put them back in again; which was difficult.

My eyes stung a little as I got dressed and headed out to the bus stop. But I was more worried about Warren… believe it or not. He just disappeared last night after the break in and never showed up. I asked my father about it but as usual he didn't fill me in.

Where could he have gone? Was he kidnapped?

Yeah right! A pyro getting kidnapped? No let me rephrase that. Warren Peace getting kidnapped? He does the kidnapping if anything!

Some of the windows on the bus were down to let in a rush of fresh hair. It made my eyes water and caused the stinging to dull down a little bit. But once the bus came to an abrupt halt the irritation came right back.

I blinked back the water in my eyes before I stepped off the bus. No sense heading into school hours before Homecoming crying; people would jump to conclusions. Even though I wasn't really crying…

It was nice to finally see the school they way I used to see it through my glasses. My depth perception was back and I could see faces very clearly now instead of walking blobs.

I walked into school and got a few nice words from people that were attending the Homecoming game. It seemed most of the population wished me and Warren luck. It was a new experience for me to be recognized in such a friendly manor. People smiled at me instead of snickered.

I reached my locker still a little confused at the sudden turn of events. I looked around once I got my locker open seeing a few people turn away when I caught them looking at me. I was wearing my usual attire again so no one was lusting over me.

Thank the lord!

I closed my locker softly as a pair of heels started clicking beside me. I glanced over seeing the enemy lean up against the locker next to me.

Penny smiled wickedly, "Feeling confident?"

Penny's hot breath was aimed directly into my eyes. As she talked and breathed my eyes dried up making the stinging turn into itchy irritation.

I cowered before her. The memories of out first Battle to the Finish slapped me across the face. Even if she remained as one person, Penny could still beat me quite easily.

"I'll take that as a no," she said seeing me cringe. "I just wanted to give you one final warning before the game tonight. Their's a reason why Speed and Lash are undefeated. In Save the Citizen."

A spark of confidence came to me, "Save the Citizen and Battle to the Finish aren't really that different."

My eyes were now watering again from the dryness. I tried not to blink as rapidly as I wanted to but it was either cry or appear to be on the brink of crying.

Warren and I did beat them in one game. The other shouldn't be too much harder.

Penny opened her mouth but a different voice made the noise.

"There you are sweetheart, I've been looking everywhere for you," Warren said leaning down to place a gentle kiss right next to my parted lips.

One arm snaked around my waist pulling me close to him. I braced myself against his warm and muscular chest watching Penny and her reactions.

Penny's eyes widened in shock which made my entire face flush with embarrassment. Her jaw also dropped slightly as Warren turned to face her.

"Why don't you go find a date for Homecoming, Penny?" Warren suggested which then made my jaw drop. "I don't think your reputation will survive past tonight if you show up alone."

Penny walked away without a word. Her stride wasn't as bouncy nor were her heels as loud.

"What did she say to you?" Warren asked with a harsh tone looking down at me.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

"Then why are you crying?" Warren asked now suddenly filled with concern.

"I'm not crying," I answered looking up at him.

Warren slowly reached up and tenderly wiped away a single tear.

I saw the water on his finger and was very surprised I didn't feel it escape from my eyes.

"Oh," I said staring at the tear on Warren's finger.

The dull stinging had returned. It was annoying but I could handle it.

"Do you wanna stop by the bathroom before we head to class?" Warren asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No, I'm okay," I answered rushing my fingers over my cheeks to both calm the redness down and to search for any more precipitation I was unaware of.

"Let's head to the gym before boomer knocks us over," Warren said leading me toward the gym.

I couldn't help but utter a laugh. Boomer did after all have a knack for sending his sound waves across the school and pushing us over.

Warren's leather gloved hand reach down and took mine. Our fingers intertwined as we casually walked to the gym. I guess Penny did just see us kiss… so…

I could only speculate about the rumors she'd spread. How I've actually been seeing Warren for a few weeks now. I might actually be engaged. Or I'm fleeing the country to be with Warren in Europe somewhere. But chances are… I'm three months pregnant.

I cringed. Pregnant at sixteen? Not for me.

The voice in my head laughed: Fire Bubble Babies!

A shiver shot up my spine and then back down again.

Warren only glanced down at me. I slowly met his gaze hoping I wouldn't. He smiled, shook his head, then turned back to facing forward.

I am so glad there are no mind readers in this school, I thought. At least, not for another year.

Our class was sitting in the stands as usual. Warren and I joined them fining two seats. Boomer was down on the gym floor taking attendance. He popped up his eye brows when he saw us before h marked us present.

"Alright, for those of you who are not in the Homecoming game tonight," Boomer paused staring directly at Warren and I. "Get your armor on for the All Out War."

Most of the class rejoiced for a chance to power up and use what they had.

"You two get to rest up for tonight," Boomer said when the gym was quiet. "I expect an epic battle."

Let's see, super speed and ultra stretch versus flame thrower and bubble maker? Yeah, totally sounds like the battle of the century.


	25. Chapter 25

(25)

"So have you picked out a dress yet?" Warren asked as the teams were being picked.

"No," I answered. "Are you gunna tell me where you were last night?"

Warren chuckled, "Oh yeah, that."

"What happened? You just… diapered," I said glancing over at him.

"I chased after her-"

"Her?" I asked supervised.

Warren gave me a shocked expression, "If that was a guy, he had way too much action in his hips to run like a man."

"So, you're judging the gender by how they ran? Keep in mind you were in the dark," I added unable to believe his theory.

Warren held up one hand and ignited it reminding me of what he could do.

"So you let them believe their was a lighted torch following them? I'd run my ass off too!" I exclaimed.

"Well they had accomplices and a lot of them," Warren said letting the fire die. "They didn't attack me like I expected them too…"

"So their's more than one person breaking into Bear Path?" I asked more to myself than Warren.

"Yeah, like, thirty of them or something outrageous," Warren answered.

"And then what?" I asked seeing the picture Warren drew for me.

"After I lost sight of them I wandered throughout the night a little lost," Warren continued. "I found a bus stop that my bus goes to every morning and just sat there waiting for the day to come."

"You didn't make it home?" I asked.

"I had no clue what corner of town I was on. I felt lucky enough to find a familiar bus stop so I knew where I was going in the morning," Warren explained.

My respect for Warren, however high it was before, shot through the roof. He spent the entire night trying to either track down the "girl" that was breaking into my neighborhood or resting underneath a lamp post in the dark of the night. Bravery was not a strong enough word for him.

"You didn't try calling anyone?" I asked quietly still envisioning Warren's night.

Warren pursed his lips, "Nope. I thought about calling you and your dad but I didn't know if he'd know where I was so I didn't risk it."

I placed a hand on Warren's knee getting his attention, "Warren? You can call me at any time of night or day for whatever reason. Remember my car doesn't need a driver?"

Warren smiled.

Quit smiling damn you! You're going to kill me!

Warren leaned forward playing along, "Now… if I could get your number…"

A cocky side smile replaced the previous one.

I think he just shot me in the heart… twice.

It was a definite struggle to get the words out. My tongue got twisted in my mouth and then I somehow managed to swallow it.

I only nodded keeping my mouth shut in case a squeaked.

Exchanging phone numbers with a boy for the first time was exciting. But I also knew that they never called you when they say they would. So it was nice for the moment but common sense wasn't as thrilled as I was.

"Izzy are you feeling alright?" Warren asked.

I glanced up at him, "Yes?"

"You're eyes look a little puffy," Warren said inspecting me.

Warren brought my face closer to his with a gentle hand. His expression remained the same as he pulled me into the light: concerned.

"You should go see the nurse, your eyes are all pink," Warren said releasing me.

Was I getting sick the day of the Homecoming game?

"Let's go now while Boomer is preoccupied with the All Out War," Warren said getting up.

I followed his lead and headed out the gym to the nurse's office.

My eyes finally did stop watering. But now, according to Warren, they were pink and puffy. Not a good sign.

"You have your new contacts in then?" Warren asked as I almost had to jog to keep up with his stride.

"Couldn't you tell? I'm not relying on anyone to be my eyes," I said.

"Not really until I got a good look at your eyes just now," Warren answered.

Instead of knocking, Warren barged into the nurse's office and roughly pulled me in behind him.

"Was their a reason we were in a hurry; I'm not bleeding," I said rubbing my arm where his heated leather glove touched me.

"So if you're not bleeding…?" Nurse Spex trailed off.

"Apparently," I started. "My eyes are pink and puffy."

"Well, have a seat and I'll take a look," Spex said.

I did as I was told and sat on her single patient bed. Warren brooded over me from the corner with his arms crossed.

I don't know whether to find that sexy, intimidating, or flattering anymore, a voice said.

"Oh yeah, you're puffing up real good," Nurse Spex said as I glanced from Warren to her.

"So, what do I do? I am in the Homecoming game in a matter of hours," I said stating the obvious.

"Well, you can start by taking your contacts out for the rest of the day," Spex said.

"The rest of the day? How am I supposed to see?" I asked.

"If you keep them in the rest of the day you can bet your eyes will be swollen shut by the time you hit the gym floor this evening," Nurse Spex explained.

I sighed and began taking out my contacts. I guess being blind by natural causes was better than being blind because of your contacts.

"So… when can I put them back in?" I asked seeing the office as a blur now.

Spex sighed, "It's not really normal for people to turn pink and puffy from their contacts even if it is the first time."

"Meaning…?" I trailed off.

"I think you're allergic to your contacts," Spex said with a sad smile on her face.

My jaw dropped slightly, "Is that even possible."

"Yes," Spex answered without hesitation. "Your eyes are the most sensitive organ in your body."

I glanced over at Warren who was a dark gash in the wall.

"Anything to say?" I asked.

Anything would be better than his silence. He was so dangerous when he was silent.

"As long as the irritation dulls down before the game… everything should be fine," Warren said stepping forward.

"How long have you has them in?" Spex asked.

I shrugged, "No more than two hours."

"You'll be fine," Nurse Spex said turning to her other duties.

"Let's head back before Boomer noticed we were gone," Warren said this time gently leading me out to the hallway.

"Okay," I thought out loud. "So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Warren asked.

"Well, I'm going to the game like this, without my contacts," I reminded him.

"You can wear your glasses," Warren assured me. "Aren't you supposed to be getting them today?"

"But they'll fall off," I said from experience.

"So you pick them up," Warren said giving me the obvious answers. "And they won't break if you were gunna say that next."

"I was," I admitted. "Are you psychic now?"

"Nope," Warren answered with what seemed like a smile in his voice. "I just know you too damn well."

I glanced up at him and rolled my eyes when he looked back down at me.

Warren wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"At least I don't have to worry about you crying anymore," Warren said resting his head on top of mine.

"I wasn't crying," I whined.

"Doesn't matter," Warren said sternly. "I still don't like it when water is falling from your eyes."

Take me, take me, take me, take me, take me, take me-

SHUT UP!

I shook my head and looked down at the floor.

Why did I have to fall for the tough guy with the soft side?


	26. Chapter 26

(26)

"Where were you? Boomer sounded when Warren and I re-entered the gym.

Both of us were knocked over. The All Out War was currently on hold. Everyone was silent and from what I could tell, were just staring at us.

Warren helped me up and continued to walk up to Boomer, who was still sitting in his referee chair.

"She's allergic to her eye contacts," Warren explained.

"You're sick?" Boomer sounded again.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted back. "Or I'm gunna be blind and deaf at the game."

"But you're still gunna make it… right?" Boomer asked suddenly deathly afraid of losing the main event.

"Spex said it was fine," Warren shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, I'll be out sick when Speed is supposed to be suspended for pushing Warren off the ledge.

The bell rang.

"Alright, lunch time," Boomer said already walking off to the lunch room.

"Needs sometime to think… I guess," Warren murmured as we walked back down the hall we just came from.

"So have you picked out a dress yet?" Warren asked once we entered the lunch room.

I groaned, "No."

"The dance is only in a few hours," Warren reminded me when we took our usual seats.

"Well, since this is a last minute thing don't expect the dress to be fancy," I said sitting across from him making eye contact.

Warren smiled, "But I want it to be fancy."

He was sincere. Looking forward to Homecoming suddenly seemed to be at the top of his priority list.

"Why the sudden interest in mediocre things?" I asked puzzled.

Warren came off as the type of guy that said "fuck school" and everything related to it. And now he cant keep his mind off the fact that we're going together.

Warren leaned forward, "Why aren't you interested?"

I thought for a moment… then used reverse psychology on him.

"You can't answer a question with a question," I answered.

"You answer me I'll answer you," Warren said leaning back.

"I asked you first," I smiled.

"Ladies' first," Warren said with a smug smile.

"Warren!" I whined his name. "Just answer me."

He kept me waiting for a few seconds before he answered, "I'm never interested in mediocre things."

I rolled my eyes unimpressed with my answer.

"A school dance is the meaning of mediocre," I told him. "Besides, it's not like you will show up in a tux anyways."

"And if I do…?" Warren trailed off.

I glared back at him getting a little irritated, "You won't. I know you won't."

He chuckled.

"So, theoretically speaking, what time are you picking me up? Or am I picking you up?" I asked.

I figured I might as well fantasize a little about this Homecoming thing. Even if he does leave me waiting at the door I can still imagine what it would be like. Even though I pretty much knew how this would go down.

All the girls would people watch and make their catty remarks and the guys would starting grinding every girl on and off the dance floor.

"I'll pick you up," Warren answered.

"At what time?" I asked still unconvinced he'd actually go though with this thing.

"Close to eight, depends on what time I can get my ride at," Warren answered.

Yeah, ride meaning motor bike. I am not getting on a bike with a dress.

I was still very unconvinced Warren would actually go through with this thing. Why would he. This is a guy that likes to keep to himself and going to a dance is pretty much stepping out of the whole "I'm anti-social" aura he has going on.

"You do realize a dance is a social gathering, right?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes," Warren answered looking slightly confused.

"Just checking," I said looking down at my fingers on the table.

Someone approached our table. I slowly glanced up seeing our visitor.

Gwen had one hand on her hip as she looking down at me. Her face was expressionless as her head tilted to one said. Her body was more facing me than Warren as she just stood there.

"You haven't told anyone yet, have you?" I asked.

No one has come up to me asking about my father yet… so Gwen hasn't told anyone that Will told her that The Hearing is my father.

"I'm saving it for a special occasion," Gwen answered.

The dance, I thought.

"It's not like you to save gossip, Gwen," Warren spoke sternly.

"Good luck tonight," Gwen said ignoring Warren's remark.

"Thanks, and uh, good luck to you too," I said. "I hear you will be making a speech at the dance."

"Handing out awards to The Commander and Jetstream will be a cake walk compared to your match against Lash and Speed," Gwen said turning to leave.

I turned back to Warren and she left, "You worried?"

"No," Warren answered shaking his head.

But I was.

"We don't have a strategy… we haven't talked about what we're gunna try to do… how can you not be worried?" I asked.

"We didn't have a battle plan for all the other matches we've had and it turned out fine," Warren answered still comfortable.

"Can we at least have something in mind for a tough situation if we get into one?" I asked.

"You really don't think we're gunna win, do you?" Warren asked.

"Well… they are the veterans…" I trailed off.

"If we get in a touch spot" Warren started. "We'll try a fire tornado, okay?"

I felt a little better… maybe if we'd actually done the fire tornado a few times I would have been more comfortable with it as our back up plan.

"I really wish you'd stop worrying," Warren spoke.

I kept my eyes low thinking.

"If you feel you need to pull out just let me know and I'll take care of them," Warren said.

"That's the thing… it isn't a Battle to the Finish… it's a Save the Citizen," I said glancing up.

"When you really think about it, Isabel, their isn't much of a difference," Warren said trying to comfort me.

The bell rang signaling for us to head back to the gym.

"And if you really, really think about it, their's not much they can do to us," Warren said resting his arm over my shoulders. "I'm the only one that can do any real damage on the gym floor."

Technically speaking, Warren was right. Speed and Lash could give us a few bruises and maybe a broken bone but Warren could burn and singe people.

I imagined Warren burning someone's face off and cringed. The flesh didn't look so good when it was burned beyond repair.

But, hopefully, the match tonight wouldn't have to go that far.


	27. Chapter 27

(27)

Walking inside the house was different today. Not only did I have to go back to school in a matter of hours, but I'd end up returning home to get all dolled up. Going to school and coming home repeated… and I was already exhausted just from talking to Gwen.

And the fact that she was planning to announce who my father was at the dance was another sub plot to my day other than fighting two experiences boys and going to a dance with a man I admire.

No, you mean desire, the voice said.

Well, I still don't have anything to wear to be desired in return, I thought.

"Maybe I should pick through my wardrobe," I thought out loud and headed up stairs.

I saw a black container on my desk as I walked into my bedroom. A smile crossed my face as I opened it up and put on my new glasses.

They were simple, large black frames that I had before. Large and in-charge of my face. I took one look in the mirror and felt a confidence spike rush through my body.

"I look so good with glasses anyways," I said then going to my closet.

I immediately saw the billions of sneakers I had.

Well, if I wear a long dress, no one will notice my shoes, I thought picking out the cleanest pair I had.

Sadly, the longest skirt I had barely passed my knees when I held it up to my body.

How bout tall socks?

I never owned a pair of nylons and I really didn't feel like wearing leggings even though my legs under my skirt would be bare. My socks came up to my knee, so I guess I'd be showing off a little leg… more like a little knee.

Knees aren't sexy, the voice said.

"I'm not aiming for sexy," I answered it out loud.

Oh yeah, cuz right now, you got half a Catholic school girl out fit with black socks and a grey skirt.

I looked down at the outfit I had so far. Yes, it did look really bland, but it was better then buying a cheap dress with sequins on it!

I picked out a flowy top that would complement my girls… I guess.

Skanky Catholic school girl, the voice said amazed with my selection.

"It's not showing off that much," I said.

Just your knees, a little bit of the boobies, and your, gasp, bare arms!

I would not let the voice pick me apart piece by piece.

"It's just Homecoming," I said flatly. "Besides, Warren doesn't own a tux or a vehicle to pick me up in. Knowing Warren, he'll show up in his usual."

The ripped jeans, leather jacket, and gloves? That will be the epitome of the guy a skanky Catholic school girl would date.

"Well then, we will be more in sync than we planned," I answered walking across the room to my mirror.

It's not a Halloween dance!

"And it's not my senior year prom!" I found myself yelling at my open closet.

After realizing their were angry tears in my eyes I turned back to my mirror and focused on my hair rather than the voice that got me all worked up.

I'll probably curl it more… make it big!

Big sexy hair! I dare you to flip it around a few times in front of Warren and see what happens.

"He'd just stare at me completely bewildered," I answered knowing what would happen without envisioning it.

Are you sure?

"You really don't know him like I do…" I said shaking my head.

Or you don't know him like you want to know him.

"What's there to know? He's a pyro that has a taste for leather and revenge," I said staring into my mirror.

Congrats, you have now just proven you know what the entire school knows.

I sighed, "Well, you're the voice in my head, why don't you tell me what I don't know?"

Because you won't believe me.

I turned in my chair as if to make eye contact; but then it hit me that I was talking out loud again to no one.

A thought came to me then. A juicy one.

"Maybe I'm only interested in Warren because he's a mystery," I glanced back to the mirror. "And maybe I am the same to him."

Boys do love a good mystery.

"And when the mystery is solved… that's when he'll lose interest," I finished.

Just him?

I chuckled as a soft pink came to my cheeks, "How could I ever lose interest in Warren? He is simply a mystery that can't be completely solved."

Maybe he feels the same.

I rolled my eyes, "Warren can read me inside-out, backwards, and in Russian…"

Bonus! He can talk dirty to you in Russian.

I slammed my head down on my desk.

"Is the voice in your head getting to you, sweetheart?" father asked from the doorway.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that," I begged turning my head still on my desk to see him.

He tilted his head back and forth deciding what to say.

"Oh yeah, you can hear everything in my life," I remembered sitting up.

"I'm here to offer you a ride to school before the game," father spoke softly knowing he invaded my privacy hourly without even trying.

"Cuz no one else has a flying car that I know of," I answered getting up from my seat.

"Should we pick Warren up?" father asked.

"No," I answered quickly. "The last time I was in the car with him was far too awkward for a second round."

Father smiled, "If you say so."

The car ride to school was silent. The sun was just about to start setting so it took us a while to lift off. There were a few people in our neighborhood that knew about us but to those who didn't know… would be a liability if they ever found out.

"I'll be at the game and I'll take you home afterwards," father said as the car landed.

I looked out the window careful about who was around to see me step out of a flying car.

"You can't live like that, sweetheart," he said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry father," I apologized. "But it's my life, and I will live though it as I see fit."

"You're going to live though life like it's a secret you exist?" he asked.

"I will live though life as I do now," I opened the door to step out. "Knowing what's best for me and me alone."

I am not a secret… but I won't go though life advertising my background.

There were a few kids in the hallways as I entered the building. The players were asked to show up a good hour early to get ready. All that armor to put on and all the tests to make sure everything was working properly.

I was told to meet my team mate in the gender neutral locker room we had that was only used for the Homecoming game. Warren and I would help put on each other's armor and maybe discuss a battle strategy. But I doubted that would happen.

I stepped into my team's locker room seeing it empty.

Good, I thought. The less I see of that man before it's time the better.

I took a seat by my armor which had been cleaned and resized since I last used it. It was tightened to fit my body better so during the real game, there wouldn't be a chance of an armor malfunction. The same went for Warren's armor. I glanced over at it seeing it shine back down at me.

So, there were no chances of armor malfunction, gear malfunction, barrier breaking (or burning), and no chance of the doll dropping faster than I could comprehend.

But there is a chance of interference from the crowd. Think about it? With all those ecstatic teenagers something might happen. Freeze girl could put everyone in an ice cube, the laser boy could fry my sneakers off, and the invisible dude could sneak onto the floor.

"Hello? Izzy?" Warren's voice called to me.

I glanced up at him.

"You look like your gunna puke," Warren said taking a seat next to me.

"I'm just nervous," I smiled weakly at him.

"Nothing to be nervous about, we got this in the bag," Warren said smirking.

I really, desperately wanted a back up plan incase going in without a plan didn't go so well. I wanted to strategize and think this though. Yes, we've battled Lash and Speed before but it wasn't at their own game. And Warren and I were good at Battle to the Finish not Save the Citizen.

"Come one, let's put the armor on," Warren said already reaching for it.

I helped him out first since he was so eager to see the shiny armor on him. I clasped on the chest plate to the back barrier. He adjusted his arm guards while I hooked on the shin bracers. Everything fit so snug. And when everything was on…

I didn't know which was brighter, the armor or his smile. He was really into this… the game, the hype, everything about Homecoming.

Then it was my turn. I pressed my breast plate to my body as Warren clasped it on to my back bracer behind me. His hands lingered at my sides. He came forward snaking his arms around me. I heard our armor click as they hit each other.

Warren buried his face into my hair inhaling regularly.

"Just let me do the work if we get in a tight spot," he whispered gently to me.

See? Inside-out and in Russian…

"And if we lose?" I asked.

It had to be brought up.

"Well, Speed did push me off the school…" Warren said his head moving lower to my exposed neck. "I think a few third degree burns will set him straight."

It's all about revenge… Homecoming… it's all about getting back at Speed…

The fact that Speed liked me at the beginning. How he pushed Warren off the school edge. And now to shove it in his face that Warren is better than him at Save the Citizen. I was just the icing on the cake when he arrived at the dance with me.

"And what about…" I trailed off.

Us?

"Did you say something Izzy?" Warren asked.

He's calling me Izzy again too, instead of Isabel.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just soaking up the moment."

"Yeah, me too," Warren said as he started rocking me back and forth.

That's all I am to him…

A tool for revenge.


	28. Chapter 28

(28)

We stepped out together on the gym floor. It was dark and very silent.

"Are we in the gym?" I asked.

Huge spot lights came on. Two of the four hovered over us and the other two hovered over Speed and Lash on the other side of the field.

I held my hand up to shield my eyes.

"When did we get those?" I asked suddenly hearing everyone cheer in the crowd.

"I have no idea," Warren answered just as surprised as I was.

"They're giving me a glare," I said as my glasses flashed lights in my eyes. "Can you possibly take them out?"

"Of course I will," Warren answered as he walked forward.

Speed and Lash copied us meeting us in the middle along side of the gear pit. The crowd started getting louder as we approached each other. Boomer then started to make the big speech before the game. Introducing Warren and I first then Speed and Lash as the crowd cheered.

I might need hearing aids at the end of this, I thought rubbing the outside of my ear.

Warren and I reached out to shake hands for a fair game and for luck. Speed and Lash were nice enough not to hesitate and gave a firm hand shake.

We turned back walked to our appropriate sides to start off the game. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Warren. He kept moving ignoring me. I then felt a tap on the other shoulder. I spun around seeing Lash's arm hovering in the air behind me. I shook my head and turned back to continue walking. Then Lash quickly wrapped his arm around my torso and let me loose like a spinning top. I yelp out due to the dizziness I felt. Warren stopped me grasping onto my forearms.

"He's such a jerk, the game hasn't even started yet," Warren spoke in a tone.

I soon felt his grip only get tighter around my arms.

"Warren that hurts!" I said loudly.

He released me then. I rubbed my arms predicting I'd have more bruises than I thought I would after this.

"Sorry," Warren said.

"I could feel your grip though my armor," I spoke still rubbing as I glanced up at him.

"Teams you have five minutes," Boomer sounded. "Battle!"

Warren and I both shot a look across the field seeing Lash starting to reach over. We sprang apart just before Lash reached us. I heard a grumble and saw Speed completely take Warren out.

"Save me," the annoying talking doll spoke as it dangled from the gear pit.

I started running towards the pit hoping I could reach it and get this thing over this. I held up my hands to my mouth and blew out an entire wall of bubbles before me. I pushed them to each barrier blocking off Speed from lash. I pushed though creating a door just before the pit.

But Lash's hand was already waiting for me; or should I say his fist. A closed hand met my face pushing me back and breaking my bubble wall. I cupped my face with one hand seeing a single drop of blood on my palm.

Boomer blew his whistle, "Lash if you hit again with a closed hand I'll have to give you a penalty warning."

A fireball zoomed past me connecting directly with Lash's hand. The ball rolled right up Lash's arm and touched his face giving him a good fright. The fireball left minor singe marks on Lash's armor.

Lash growled and reach out with the hand that didn't have any singe marks on it. My eyes went wide as I backed up as fast as I could while being on my back side. I eventually turned around and trued to get up but Lash's hand gripped onto my ankle.

I shrieked out trying to stay grounded by dragging my sweaty hands on the gym floor. Lash listed me off the ground whipping me around like a fish on a fishing pole. I saw Warren race to me and held out my hands for him. He jumped and grasped onto my arms baring his teeth concentrating.

"Speed get him off!" Lash yelled flicking us around now.

We suddenly drew closer to the ground.

"Get off, idiot!" Lash yelled.

Speed jumped and wrapped his hands around Warren's legs trying to wiggle his way up. Lash released us without warning. Warren, Speed, and I all yelped out as we were caught off guard. Speed broke Warren's fall and Warren broke my fall.

"I'm never going to be able to fly again after this," Warren spoke getting to his feet immediately.

"Time for some carbon bubbles," Warren smirked.

I pretended to blow a kiss towards Lash as the bubbles streamed out from my open palm. Warren created a few spits of fire to connect with my bubbles. The bubble line now turning to fire reached Lash and followed him when he started to run from it. I kept blowing out following Lash as he grew his legs longer to try and out run the fire line.

I stopped taking in a massive inhale as I nearly fell to my knees. I coughed a few times as I belt over placing my hands on my legs for support.

"Can't catch me!" Lash teased. "But he can."

Speed glanced over at us and started to run.

"Fire wall!" Warren ordered.

I covered my mouth like a girl gasping in fright then released my hands out as millions of bubbles emerged. They swarmed around Warren and I then created a small wall on one side of the gear pit. Warren lofted one fire ball at the wall igniting it with ease.

Speed was too fast for me but still managed to run through the fire wall once before he stopped. He knocked Warren over the first time around the arena then took a little time to extinguish the fore in his hair.

"Stop sign!" Warren shouted coming up behind me.

I held my hand out perpendicular to the floor. Warren wrapped his right arm around my waist for support as his left hand rested below my out stretched one. I forced the carbon bubbled to appear and Warren only had to light his pointer finger on fire to make the flamethrower he wanted.

Lash then began to run the opposite way. My hand followed him around the gear pit as he made his way over to his partner who was still preoccupied by the previous fire we made.

"Let's try moving closer, shall we?" Warren asked.

Warren's left foot then pushed on mine urging it forward to turn. I lifted it up and let him lead me as we adjusted to our moving target. I rested my head on Warren's shoulder letting him have complete control.

Are we… dancing?

It was almost like a slow tango the way Warren's posture was compared to mine. He was leading and I did as I was told to do. I kept blowing out bubbles in hopes to reach Lash. Warren seemed to nuzzle me then and I heard him inhale deeply when he hovered over my clean hair.

The heat of the moment…

"Stop," Warren whispered releasing me then.

"Save me," the stupid doll cried out again.

What just happened?

"Now get 'em!" Lash yelled out pointing at us.

Before Warren and I could even act, Speed already had us thrown over his shoulder moving with him. We were running with Speed for a short moment before he released us sending up flying towards the glass barrier. Warren and I both crashed up against the barrier then fell to the cold hard floor below.

"O-ow," I ached feeling my left hip start to throb.

"Two minutes left!" Boomer sounded.

"We gotta try the fire tornado," Warren whispered to me ad he helped me to my feet.

"What? I don't think so," I said resting my head on his chest when I rose to my feet. "Not today."

"We have to," Warren said. "You create the fire and it will singe through the rope that holds the doll. I'll swoop in like any hero and save the day and our bodies."

He is my hero… and I must do as my hero commands….

"Fine," I said. "Just take out the lights. I'm getting a glare and if I deliver, their will be enough lighting for them to see us."

I glanced across the field seeing Lash and Speed re-grouping and creating a game plan like us. I walked forward halfway to the gear pit and the talking doll.

"Me hero want's a fire tornado," I spoke quietly as Warren took out one spot light. "Let's see if I can give him one".

I placed my open hands palm up before my mouth. I took in the biggest inhale of my life and prepared for whatever I was starting to create. I blew out and started to turn in a tight circle letting the carbon bubbles swarm around me. I started to aim my head higher to create a taller cyclone. I was took looking directly up at the ceiling before my breathe completely gave out.

I feel to one knee and gasped for air as I kept one hand and my pointer finger high. I started making my arm circle around like my body just did. I rose to my feet and pushed the cyclone away from me exiting the eye of the storm.

"Ignition!" I screamed seeing my bubble tornado go up in fire.

It was just as tall as the gym ceiling and the lowest point of it had the same diameter as the gear pit. I pushed it forward making it go towards Lash and Speed who were staring

awestruck.

"Run!" I heard Speed yelp.

Lash immediately made himself taller to get out of my way.

"Not so fast, boys," I said with a wicked idea in my head.

"More fire!" I yelled at Warren.

Warren jumped at my order. But with one very confused face I got the fire I needed.

The tornado turned the corner racing after Lash.

"Isabel!" Warren shouted.

Speed appeared beside me.

I glanced over at him still pushing the fire cyclone forward.

"Break my concentration and I'll put a fire snake in your pants!" I said sternly.

Speed seemed to take the threat to heart. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers turning back to my fire tornado.

"Get the doll!" I shouted at Warren.

My fire tornado ad dismantled it self into a hear of moving animals. I shaped each individual bubble until I had the perfect group of beautiful animals chasing after Lash.

"I can't just make it that easy for you," Speed said running after Warren.

I heard a whinny as my heard of horses rounded the corner closest to me. Their were about six fire horses running after Lash and his super long legs. Each individual horse had a mane of either purple, red, red/orange, orange, orange-yellow, and golden yellow. I even added a little detail on the muscles in their bodies when they moved.

I put my two pointer fingers together then separated them. The six horses broke off into groups. Three of them continued to chase after Lash. The other three headed towards Speed and Warren.

"Ten seconds!" Boomer screamed standing in his seat.

My eyes widened as I then added a horn to a single horse that trailed just behind Speed.

"I believe in unicorns," I spoke under my breath.

The unicorn plunged forward forcing Speed to by pass Warren instead of catch up to him. The other two horses pushed Warren forward. One raced ahead to burn the rope connected to the doll and the other hurled Warren in the air to catch the doll.

The buzzer went off. The three fire horses following Lash evaporated. The unicorn that pushed Speed was gone. Only the two fire horses that helped Warren out stood by his side as the doll lay at Warren's feet finally silent.

I created an oven in the gymnasium… and yet Boomer still had the gall to stand up with a dropped jaw.

Warren glanced over his shoulder. My glasses were fogged up from the heat by the time I saw his face.

"I'm going to pass out now," I spoke knowing the entire gym heard me very clearly.


	29. Chapter 29

(29)

I didn't actually pass out, my vision just went dark before the whole room erupted. I went down on one knee just in case but I remained conscious.

My fire unicorns slowly faded away and I could soon hear running steps on the gym floor. The gym was louder than ever and the echoes it made caused my ears to ring. I braced myself to whatever or whomever came to throw themselves at me in victory.

I felt someone help me to my feet and I assumed it was Warren.

"Feeling faint?" he asked placing his mouth near my ear so I could hear him.

I nodded saving my breath for breathing only. I leaned against him silently letting him know that being on my feet would make me a little wobbly.

The crowd seemed to take forever to die down. Nearly everyone in the gym had to come and congratulate us; shaking our hands. Saying a few words, and even a few speeches on how we've inspired people.

Warren eventually lead me back to the locker room to change out of the armor. My vision was a lot better when the heat of the gym went down and the people evacuated.

"For a battle that was less than ten minutes you sure managed to ware yourself out," Warren said leaving me to sit on the bench.

"The next time you whip up a fire tornado on your own you let me know how exhausted you are," I said putting my head in-between my knees.

"I just have… one question…" Warren trailed off.

I looked up at him seeing a smirk on his face.

"Why unicorns?" he asked breaking into a full on smile.

I smiled with him as I slowly shook my head, "Because I'm a girl."

We changed in silence after that. Neither of us needed help taking off the armor… though some of it was attached to our sweaty clothing underneath.

Warren and I headed out together. My father's car out take us back down to the planet.

"Where is he?" Warren asked.

The parking lot of absolutely empty. No busses, cars, nothing.

"He knew we needed a ride back…" I thought out loud. "How do we get back?

Warren and I slowly crept towards the edge of the school. The world below us wasn't too far away. We could see most of the street lights and some of the roads.

"I can see my house… how 'bout you?" Warren asked.

"My lights aren't on…" I trailed off finding my own lot.

"Should we travel by bubble again?" Warren asked.

I glanced up at him to make sure he was serious; which he was. I then took a second look back down at the earth.

"We're gunna have to fall most of the way… otherwise we'll be in the air for a long time." I explained standing on the edge with him.

He gently held my hand in his as we faced the edge of the school. We stood there with the toes of our shoes barely hanging over the edge. The wind moved our hair but everything else was motionless.

"Maybe we should get a running start," I said hearing a siren sound from below.

"Great idea, Izzy!" Warren perked up taking a few steps back from the edge with me.

We walked back a ways just enough to get a full on run in before we jumped.

"Now, you're sure you can do the bubble thing again, right?" Warren asked cautiously.

I squeezed his hand in mine before I glanced up at him, "Yes, dear."

"One, two, three, go!" I shouted a moment later taking off towards the edge.

The only way I would jump is if it wasn't such a serious matter. I pretended to be at a lake jumping off the dock and into the water. Warren ran with me keeping my hand locked in his.

I let out a short shriek when we jumped over the side. Warren moved his hands from mine to my shoulder getting closer. His grip on my shoulders was a lot firmer and it almost hurt when his fingers dug into my skin.

"Now?" Warren yelled over the wind.

I shook my head, "Not yet, we just jumped."

Silly boy is afraid of falling, I thought. And I thought Warren was fearless…

I glanced back down at the earth that was getting very close…

Maybe he isn't that silly, I thought.

"I suppose now wouldn't be the best time to confess that I really don't like heights," Warren spoke with wide eyes staring at the ground.

I rolled my eyes playfully as I pulled myself closer to Warren, "Okay, whiner-baby, I'll make the bubble."

I positioned myself above Warren so the bubble would engulf us when I created it. We flipped a few times before it came to the gradual decent.

"Hey, look!" I explained playfully. "Their's the ground."

"Stop teasing," Warren said with a smile.

With how exhausted I was and how magnificent his smile was, instead of melting inside, I nearly fainted. Was the attraction mutual or was I falling for the bad boy like every other typical school girl?

We landed at the entrance of Bear Path. It was pretty light out and Warren insisted that we land closer to my house. He figured he could find his way home in the light.

"Pick you up in an hour," Warren said as the gates opened.

I was facing the gates and was completely caught off guard when Warren planted an innocent kiss on my cheek. My jaw dropped as I turned to watch him go. He never looked back as I watched him turn the corner towards his home.

I touched the spot on my cheek where he kissed me noticing it was hot compared to the rest of my face. At first, I thought he left a burn mark on my face but then realized it was just his natural temperature.

I walked into Bear Path in a daze. I kept reaching up and touching my face still feeling it at the same temperature as before. Why would Warren be so… forward?

It was in his nature to be hot headed but never… affectionate?

I opened my front door and immediately headed up to my room. I closed my door behind me and felt my cheek once more. It was the same as it had been five minutes ago; comfortably warmer than normal.

I snapped back to reality, "I need to figure out what to wear."

I glanced over at my closet door seeing the answer. A white dress was hanging from my open closet door. It was long and made me worry it would be too long. The straps were thin but were covered in diamonds; the fake kind. The neckline was low but squared letting me show off more skin than usual but not too much. It was fitted as it came in to complement my hour glass figure.

I took it off the closet and gasped at the back. The back was nearly non-existent. The straps came down to another that came across my back. But the dress itself didn't start back up again until the lowest part of my back.

I quickly showered getting all the stank off me for the Homecoming dance. I dried myself off and put on my dress just to make sure how much back would actually be exposed.

It fit me nicely and was long enough if I put on some heels. I turned to see my back in the mirror and nearly sank inside.

"It's too much," I whispered seeing my entire backside.

I then noticed that my dress has a small ruffled train behind me.

"Someone will step on that," I said out loud.

I turned to face the mirror properly. Warren wouldn't see the back… but it was him and the rest of the school I was worried about.

I glanced at the clock and let my emotions hit rock bottom, "Guess I don't have a choice."

I quickly ran back to the bathroom and started to do myself up. I curled my hair with a medium size curling iron making curls and waves in my naturally curly hair. I punned most of it up leaving a few waves lose to cover some of my back. I put on a decent amount of make-up highlighting my features.

I heard the doorbell ring and my heart sank with the rest of me.

"Will he look at me differently from now on?" I asked myself.

I put on my glasses hoping that he would still see the geeky blonde he always knew.

I quickly went down the stairs. I stopped as I reached out for he doorknob; I was starting to shake a little.

"Great, now my nerves are acting up," I said before I opened the door.

I had to take a few double takes at the very handsome man that stood before me. With a mint condition tuxedo on and neatly groomed hair, Warren was a sight for the heavens.

His expression once he saw me was one I never thought he possessed; mostly amazement with a little bit of shock.

"Isabel?" Warren asked in a low whisper.

His tone of voice sent chills up my spine as I was suddenly afraid to answer him.

"Yes… Warren?" I said slowly in case this man before me was at the wrong house.

Warren inched over me again. I swallowed hard as I let him gaze over my body that was now figure flaunting than body hiding.

"I…" Warren trailed off.

We were both at a loss for words on how to describe one another. We were both rather… exposed to a side we had but never put on parade before.

I then noticed what Warren was holding, "You… got a corsage?"

"I… thought it would be… appropriate," Warren struggled with his words.

A smile tugged on my lips and then grew into one.

Warren Peace charming?

"I don't have one for you," I confessed feeling utterly stupid.

Warren then smiled with me, "I personally don't think the flower would last too long with my uh, body temperature."

His words reminded me of what happened after we landed. I turned my face away trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Isabel," Warren said. "Are you sure you don't have one for me?"

I slowly glanced up at him seeing his gaze look past me. I turned to see where he was looking and found a corsage on the coffee table a few feet away.

"This weird," I spoke walking towards it.

"What is?" Warren asked coming inside.

"That my father is no where to be found, and then when I come home I find this dress in my room and a corsage at the door," I explained.

"Maybe he set it up," Warren suggested.

"But it wouldn't be like him to set up my future when he's always talking about me having a "natural" future," I said looking up at Warren.

"We should probably… start heading for the school," Warren said after a long pause.

"You're right," I said heading out the door. "We will be expected soon."

Warren followed me and asked, "But how are we going to get there?"

I glanced up at him, "You mean… you-"

"I thought I would ask your dad to borrow the flying car but… if he's not here and neither is the car then…" Warren answered.

I smiled immediately thinking of an alternate way.

I took Warren by the hand and lead him out farther away from the house.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Warren asked confused.

"If we can travel down by bubble we can travel up by bubble," I said smiling up at Warren.

"How?" Warren asked.

"Hot air balloon," I answered. "We will just tweak a few things."

"Isabel," Warren said my name sternly. "You are a genius!"

We each still held the corsage in hit's box, "Just try not to burn the flowers before we reach the school, okay?"

"Now pull me close or it won't work," I said stepping forward.

Warren seemed to gladly take my waist and pull me even closer. I was almost pressed up against him now. I leaned back looking up at the sky and placing my hand before my mouth. With my index finger and thumb together I blew out lightly creating a bubble that expanded down instead of up. Once Warren and I were engulfed in it I straightened myself out.

"Now focus on just warming the bubble up… " I trailed off finding it better not to mention the bubble would pop if he made it too hot.

I placed my free hand on his shoulder for balance and to stay alert of his body temperature. As his temperature started to raise so did we.

The bubble eventually lifted off the ground and headed for Sky High.

"Can you steer this thing?" Warren asked.

"Yes, I can," I assured him.

"Let me know if your hand starts to get hot," Warren said as his thumb started to rub against my back.


	30. Chapter 30

(30)

We landed quite softly on the concrete parking lot of Sky High. The bubble popped when I wanted it to… after a quick countdown to make sure Warren was ready.

Well, that went better than expected, I thought seeing students enter the school.

"Right," I spoke sighing. "In we go."

"Uh, Isabel," Warren said reaching out and taking my hand.

I glanced back at him.

"Might wanna put these on first," he said shaking the corsage in his hand.

I cracked a smile of embarrassment, "Of course, almost forgot."

Mine was simple to put on. Warren placed it around my wrist to keep things innocent between us. It was tight enough to stay on but I didn't need to worry about my circulation. I admired mine for a bit before I helped Warren with his.

His was a bit more difficult seeing that I had to puncture the tuxedo without accidentally making Warren bleed; though I high doubt he could. It was just below eye level when I managed to make it stay on him.

I took a step back and examined Warren as a whole. A smile tugged on my lips.

"You know, if I didn't know any better," I started meeting Warren's eyes. "I'd say you were going out on a date."

Warren tilted his head to one side, "This isn't a date?"

I thought about it for a moment then opened my mouth to speak. But the words wouldn't come.

First, even if Warren did go on a date, why the hell didn't he pick a girl more like him? I'm his polar opposite and therefore pretty much his ideal date to crash.

Second, when I think of a date, I think of the girl planning the whole thing out. Warren seemed to go with his own flow on this one and planned more things than I could have. Sure I was the transportation, but guys don't think about corsages.

"I'm sorry if…" I trailed off breaking eye contact with him. "I offended you."

"You didn't," Warren answered closing the gap between us. "You're just… still stereotyping me like the rest of the school."

"I thought you liked that way," I answered looking up at him. "I thought it was… part of your comfort zone for me to act that way around you like others did."

"Well then you need to stop acting like them," he said.

His hand reached up and stroked my cheek, "Because you will never be like the rest of the school, Isabel."

I nodded unsure of how to handle the situation. I knew what he said was true since I was the only one he'd actually partner with. But being the "different" girl made me a little uneasy.

Warren then slowly pulled me close wrapping his arms around my waist. I kept my hands at my sides for a moment before I brought them up behind his back feeling his natural body temperature through his tuxedo.

His body warmth was so inviting. I had a slight urge to pull myself closer to him for a deeper connection. Being this close to Warren and being able to feel his body warmth, even through his tuxedo seemed… natural.

I was subconsciously up on my tip toes to make up for the height difference. But he still held me close and kept his hands in appropriate areas.

I found myself staring up at the clear night sky inhaling Warren's slightly smoky but deep musky scent. It was very… intoxicating even for a male's natural fragrance.

How have I not noticed all this before?

"Thanks for coming with me, Isabel," Warren spoke gently letting me fall back on the heels of my shoes.

His body warmth must have set me in a frenzy just now. I smiled trying to hide my deep breathing and accelerated heart rate.

"Warren your hand's on fire," I said seeing a little red ball of fire form in his limp hand.

"Oh, sorry," Warren answered clenching his fist to smother the flame. "Spontaneous ignition."

I smiled with him shaking my head.

"We're expect at the dance tonight," I said looking over my shoulder. "We should head in."

Warren straightened himself out and offered me his arm, "Might as well make a grand entrance as the champions."

"Oh Warren," I said taking his arm. "No one remembers the game anymore."

He lead me forward up the stairs and directly into the gym.

I covered my mouth trying to hide my laughter as we entered. I could still see singe marks on the walls of the gym from our previous battle. A few of them were attempted to be covered up by balloons but most of them were still very visible.

"Well, looks like I left them something to remember us by," Warren spoke admiring his own artwork on the walls.

I looked around the room seeing things decorated in a usual school fashion; streamers, balloons, a disco ball, the podium, and the snack bar.

Then I saw the people. Penny was the first to be seen since she was everywhere. I'll admit I had forgotten about her the past few days thanks to the stress of the Homecoming game. She was in her usual color orange in a tiny, skin tight dress.

Lash and Speed were the next ones I saw. Two Penny's were talking to them.

"Wasn't Speed banned from the dance because he pushed you off the edge of the school?" I asked as Warren and I made our way into the room.

"He probably should be banned from the dance," Warren answered glaring at Speed from the corner of his eye. "But I didn't hear that he actually was banned."

The music suddenly stopped and Principle Powers walked up to the podium.

Her speech was short. Talking about the judging on Homecoming King and Queen, the expectations from the students, and the awards to come later in the night.

It was her final sentence that killed me inside.

"And now, our Homecoming Champions will share the first dance," she spoke. "Warren Peace and Isabel Nickelson."

The sport lights they had during the game flashed on. I immediately ducked my head trying to hide from the staring students. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Gwen in the corner with her arms crossed and a huge smirk on her face.

Warren then started to lead me to the center of the dance floor.

He can not be serious!

I didn't even have a chance to look at his face. Warren stopped in the middle of the dance floor, almost roughly pulled me close to him, and started slow dancing with me as the music started.

I kept my gaze low as I was able to see over Warren's shoulder. He swayed back and forth turning lightly leading the entire time. Soon the other students either joined in or walked off to a distant part of the gym.

"You're right," Warren spoke directly into my ear.

It sent shivers up and down my bare back.

"No one will remember the battle now," he finished.

I was just starting to feel his natural warmth again before we were interrupted.

"My turn," Speed said as Warren and I broke apart.

I squeezed Warren's hand tightly sending him a silent message of desperation.

"Not happening," Warren spoke snaking his arm around my waist.

I leaned into him trying to show some chemistry that Warren and I had that Speed and I didn't have.

"Oh, so now you're together?" Speed asked me looking directly into my eyes.

"It doesn't matter if we are together," Warren said stepping in between me and Speed. "What matters is that she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"All I'm asking for is one dance," Speed spoke. "I just don't know why I need permission from you if you are not with her."

"We showed up together, didn't we?" Warren asked getting in Speed's face.

I opened my mouth to protest but decided against it. I then saw a small ball of fire form in Warren's hand again.

"So give me a straight answer, Peace, are you with her or not?" Speed asked. "Because if you're not, I should be able to dance with her without your approval."

The fire grew brighter. So I did what I had to.

I grasped Warren's hand that had the fire in it intertwining my fingers with his. He turned to me with immediately shock in his eyes with deep concern. I just smiled sweetly knowing Speed didn't know anything about what I did.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

"We're together tonight Speed," I spoke gripping onto Warren harder when he tried to break free. "Tomorrow might be different though."

I lead Warren away from Speed and off the dance floor. The fire in his hands had died but a burn mark was more than likely on the palm of my hand.

Warren then dragged me into a dark corner of the gym. He busted open a back door to a hallway and nearly threw me in first.

I was slammed up against a cold wall as Warren closed the door behind him.

"Are you stupid, Izzy!" he shouted punching the wall behind me at eye level.

I flinched holding up both hands for protection. Warren then gently took my burnt hand in his studying it in the dim light. I opened my eyes seeing him look down at my hand with so much emotion in his eyes.

"Why?" Warren asked looking back up at me.

His eyes were glossy and starting to water.

"I did what I had to," I spoke. "To stop a fight."

He shook his head and looked back down.

"Warren, it's barely a first degree burn," I said softly trying to calm him.

"Of all the times for you to get hurt because of me it had to be tonight," Warren said releasing me and turning away from me.

"It had to have happened sooner or later," I said getting my back off the wall. "It's just what happens when you… play with fire."

Warren didn't seemed fazed by my words. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"The burn mark on my hand is nothing compared to what could have happened to Speed," I spoke listening to his heart beat. "It was the only thing I could think of at the time to stop you from unleashing yourself."

I felt something wet hit my hand. Like a rain drop.

My heart sank knowing the emotions Warren was dealing with.

Someone was speaking at the podium in the distance. They were about to announce the Homecoming King and Queen.

"You were nominated, you know," Warren spoke his voice shaky.

I laughed, "Their's no way I'm winning that."

Warren turned his head to see over his shoulder, "What makes you say that?"

"I'll bet you my daddy's flying car that Gwen gets Homecoming Queen," I spoke trying to get Warren's mind off the heavier subject.

I felt his stomach plunge inward with his laugh.

"And what about the King?" Warren asked turning to face me.

The tears were gone and his smile had returned.

"Meh," I shrugged glad to see my Warren had returned to as close as normal as he could. "Homecoming Royalty is kind of a girl thing."

"So, let's say lightening strikes twice and we win the crowns," Warren suggested with a smile on his face.

"I'll let you burn the tiara's," I answered.


	31. Chapter 31

(31)

"Now come on," I said hitting Warren lightly on the arm. "They're about to announce King and Queen."

We stepped back out into the gym as everyone gathered around. The music was turned down at Principle Powers walked up to announce the winners.

"Want me to burn the tiara's when they put them on our heads?" Warren asked playfully in my ear.

I smirked, "We're not going to win."

"Who then?" Warren asked taking my bad hand in his own carefully.

I still winced in pain when he took my hand. The skin was back to room temperature and the tissue was now wrinkled and shiny. The color was a bit distorted but no one was looking at he palm of my hand.

Warren leaned in and rested his forehead on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

A knot suddenly jumped in my throat. I swallowed hard lightly grasping Warren's hand in my own. Warren lifted his head looking down at me. I smiled barely parting my lips.

"It's okay," I said under my breath knowing he understood.

The lights dimmed as the school leaned forward ready for their King and Queen to be chosen.

Warren leaned in closer almost intoxicated with my personal scent. I too seemed to be suddenly drawn to the bad boy in a very nice tux. Warren stooped down as I raised myself on my tip toes bringing myself closer to the school rebel. I inhaled slowly almost tasting the musky aroma.

Our lips touched for the quickest moment man could comprehend.

"Will Stronghold and Gwen Grayson!" Principle Powers exclaimed.

I took a fist full of Warren's tux almost falling over due to the eruption that came from the crowd around us.

"Izzy!" Warren called over the crowd as he stopped me half way to the floor.

He pulled me back up as I now had one hand clutched to his jacket on both arms. My head nearly crashed into his chest as I took a moment to catch my breath while the crowd focused on the King and Queen rather than the Champions.

"Izzy what happened?" Warren asked nearly ripping me from himself.

My mouth was still parted from panting, "I just… got scared…"

A smile came to his face, "You thought we were gunna win?"

"No," I answered. "I thought we were going to…"

I searched through Warren's eyes. If he felt the same emotion I did just now I would have been able to see it then.

He looked down then understanding. He pulled me close letting me wrap my arms around his warm torso. His heartbeat… he was nervous, scared, and completely out of his comfort zone; just as I was.

"Let's go back to the stairwell," Warren said.

I nodded against his chest.

I knew a very serious talk was coming. It finally came to the point that we couldn't return from. The emotions… the little actions… even the eye contact that remained silent.

"And now it's time for the awards," Gwen said rather loudly into the microphone.

I stopped.

"Now the Hero of the Year Award going to one man this year who have been… overlooked in the past. His ability is one of a kind that deserves some recognition. And the award goes to Samuel Nickelson or knows as The Hearing," Gwen spoke.

The crowd applauded and glanced around the room waiting to see my father walk up and claim his prize.

"Well, I guess he isn't here," Gwen said looking around. "I guess his daughter will have to take the prize."

I shook my head as I turned to face her.

"Izzy Nickelson," Gwen smirked.

"Your father's The Hearing?" Warren asked.

I nodded as I slowly took my hand from his.

The crowd seemed to part as I walked past them to the stage. Most of them were in awe and confusion others were still applauding.

Gwen was smirking ear to ear when I approached her. She handed me the award with such enthusiasm.

"Anything to say to the audience?"

I glanced out at the rather large blur of people. The only one I really saw was Warren back by the door to the stairwell.

I walked over to the microphone and glanced over at Gwen. "Thanks Gwen, congrats on making Homecoming Queen."

I nearly stopped down the few stairs back to Warren with the heavy award in my good hand.

Gwen started talking again but I droned her out. My head was reeling, my stomach was turning, and my bad hand started to shake at my side.

Yes, this emotion was real for me. But what did this mean to Warren? What did I mean to him?

Our reign as Champions was over now that their was a King and Queen. There would be no more ranked matches for the rest of the year meaning our time as a team was over.

He smiled down at me looking from the award to me.

Warren extended his hand to me ready for whatever was to come once we were in the stairwell. I reached out without hesitation and took his hand trusting him with everything now.

Then something behind us crashed. Warren grasped onto my bad hand tighter as he pulled me closer. I nearly screamed out in pain as I braced myself against him.

I turned to see a new figure at the podium instead of Gwen.

"I am," the figure screamed. "Royal Pain!"

She started shooting at the crowd with a large ray gun.

"Warren!" I said shaking him in fright.

"She turning them into-" Warren started.

He was cut off when one of the kids in front of us was warped into a baby.

I turned away from the horror and pushed Warren into the stairwell closing the door behind me. I tripped inwards as Warren nearly fell down the stairs. The door was almost blasted down as Royal Pain seemed to be two seconds too late to stop us from escaping.

We could still hear the trauma but had our own problems.

Someone snickered evilly behind us. I looked up seeing a dark green figure at the stairs above. It was like a medieval jester with points on his mask and the slippers that curled.

He laughed out wickedly as he danced down to us.

"Burn 'em," I said.

Warren immediately lit up and threw a few fire balls at the jester scaring him back up the stairs.

Warren then turned to me and helped me to my feet. "Nothings broken, right?"

"No I'm fine," I said as a few curls fell out of my hair-do. "Just tripped over the long skirt."

The door to the gym rattled behind us. Kids were screaming to be let out.

I glanced up at Warren.

"Once that door closes it's locked unless you have a key on the gym side," Warren said.

"So how do we escape?" I asked pulling my dress to the side.

"We go down the stairs to the basement, and then exit through the side door at ground level," Warren explained.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've had to escape gym a few times in the past," Warren said as he started to walk down the stairs.

A sudden gush of wind passed me. I heard Warren shout out before I saw him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Warren?" I called out starting down the stairs myself.

Speed them appeared in front of me. His arms were crossed and his expression was not a pleasant one.

"How did you escape?" I asked backing up.

"I'm not the target," Speed said. "You and your filthy boyfriend are along with the rest of the school."

"He's not filthy, Speed," I spoke defending Warren. "You are for trying to kill him."

Speed struck me then. I heard my neck crack as my face was now looking at the concrete floor. Speed them appeared directly in front of me as I brought my head back to normal.

"If you love him so much, then join him!" Speed shouted.

Speed took my bad hand and whorled me around sending me off over the stairs. I was in the air for a shortest time before I slammed up against the wall and then fell down to the cold floor.

Then I heard Speed crying out in agony. I glanced up through my hair seeing Warren with both hands on Speeds back burning through his armor.

"Warren stop!" I cried getting back on my feet.

Warren released Speed letting him fall to the ground below.

"Find them!" a voice echoed through the stairwell.

"Let's go," I said yanking on Warren's arm.

I quickly took off my heels and ran barefoot down the stairs. Warren and I heard others behind us.

"Faster, Warren, faster!" I called behind me.

My adrenaline was rushing and my throat was dry and we ran deeper into the school.

Then the jester appeared again. I stopped looking up at him. He smiled before he bolted down the stairs after us. I started back up again but this time I heard a loud rip.

I turned around seeing Warren's foot on my train.

"Go!" I screamed at Warren urging him to go before me.

If he stepped on it again my dress would be only a top.

I glanced back up at the jester as Warren was halfway down the next flight.

He was too close to run now. I raised my hand and aimed at his face.

He caught my hand and pulled closer into his grasp. He laughed wickedly as I heard more race down the stairs after Warren and I.

"Get off me! Get off!" I cried trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Can't let you escape now!" he said with a grin.

"Isabel!" Warren called now out of sight.

He probably kept running like a smart kid would, I thought turning back to the jester.

"Too bad your father couldn't bring himself to tell you what he heard in the future," the jester spoke.

I stopped my movement completely transfixed with his words. Then anger brewed deep within me. It was quick to boil and couldn't be slowed.

I took one step back then threw my hands forward releasing myself from the jesters grip. He was in a bubble and rolled back into the corner of the stairwell.

The moment he figured out my powers he started laughing again. He hovered upside down with one hand trying to cover up his smile and the other pointing at me.

Tears burned in my eyes as I clenched both hands at my sides.

"It's not stupid!" I shouted stomping my foot.

The bubble then ignited around the jester. I then saw Royal Pain at the top of the stairs staring down at the jester.

"Roll him up the stairs," Warren said beside me.

I tried moving the bubble up the stairs but it wouldn't move.

"I'm so drained," I said feeling the after affects of the Homecoming game and now again as I tried to use my powers.

"Here," I said flushing out a room full of bubbles.

The rose up towards Royal Pain along with Speed and Lash.

They were tiny explosions but they were enough to get some fear going. I watched as Pain tried to dodge them on her way down to us. But she then turned back around and headed back up the stairs as the explosions became more frequent.

"Now, we gotta go," Warren said as the bubbles continued to pop.

I let Warren drag me along as my energy level reached a dangerously low point.


	32. Chapter 32

(32)

The basement was very dark and it echoed louder than the gym.

"What do they use this for?" I whispered.

My whisper was more of a talk level when I listened to it echo.

"No idea," Warren said directly into my ear suddenly right next to me.

We walked along somewhat silently. The only noises made were my heels on the floor.

"Am I hurting you?" Warren asked quietly.

I glanced over at him barely able to make out his face in the dark. Then a dim light came from below. I looked down seeing Warren's hand engulfed in fire. His fingers were intertwined with mine. The flame was purple as he kept it low enough just to brighten up our way.

"How do you do that?" I asked listing him my hand with his still connected looking at the flame.

"Do what?" Warren asked.

"Light my hand on fire but not have the burning sensation… just the … warmth," I explained gazing into Warren's eyes instead of the dim fire.

My hand was on fire. But it didn't burn. It just had the warmth of the fireplace fire; warm and comforting. Just like Warren's eyes.

"It's hard to explain," Warren answered. "But it only burns when I want it to."

Somehow Warren and I made it out of the basement and into the parking lot.

"How did you know we'd get out here?" I asked.

"When you're the social outcast no one really pays any attention to where you go during the day," Warren answered with a smirk.

There was a short pause before one of us spoke again.

"What do we do about the school?" I asked turning around to see the gym that held all of our classmates captive.

"They'll be fine," Warren answered. "Royal Pain is chasing after us anyways. The kids will find their own way out."

I followed Warren taking a few steps away from the school.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked looking behind us.

"Probably got lost in the dark with those shades on," Warren joked.

"Not the time for that," I smiled almost rolling my eyes at him.

A sudden blast came from behind us. Warren quickly pushed me down to the ground with him to avoid it. I landed hard on my front then realizing I still had the trophy in my hand.

"How cute," Royal Pain spoke. "The champions together in their final moments."

She lifted her ray gun and aimed low to the ground where Warren and I landed. I quickly threw the decently heavy trophy at her gun. It hit where I wanted it to causing her to lose balance and aim.

I quickly got to my feet then urged Warren to do the same.

"Get up!" I ordered pulling up.

Warren rose to his feet glancing back from Royal Pain to me judging on the time and distance their was. I reached out to him ready to grab onto his jacket and pull him along. Warren had a hand behind my back ready to snake around my waist.

"The two champions are mine!" Royal Pain shouted.

"Isabel!" Warren cried out placing both hands on my waist.

Warren pulled me close to him centering me at his core facing away from the blast. My hands clasped behind his neck as I flinched when my body crashed into his.

The blast was powerful enough to knock us both back. Warren held out a hand behind me to break our fall; I did the same. When we landed hard on the school parking lot, Warren hovered over me with one hand still behind my back as I lay beneath him with a busted elbow.

Our breathing was heavy due to the heightened fear in the situation. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Warren gazing down at me. I still had one hand resting on the back of his neck for support has he braced himself against the ground. Our legs were intertwined and the only real damage was my bleeding elbow.

Something seemed different though. Warren just looked… bigger.

"What happened?" I asked unable to remove my gaze away from him.

"Um," Warren answered looking me over. "I thought her weapon was supposed to de-age us… turn us back into infants."

Warren and I both glanced down at our bodies seeing what looked like the opposite effect. I swallowed a gasp as I noticed my own body and how much of it wasn't covered in the dress I put on earlier that day. I pretended to check my head for injuries to cover up as I looked over at Warren.

Warren was definitely bigger. He was taller as I noticed the pants we wore were higher up on his legs than before. Even though his jacket and shirt I could almost see his muscle definition. Warren got leaner muscles but the suite was still too small for him. He definitely out grew his tuxedo as I had "outgrown" my dress.

"It aged us," I said under my breathe.

"Due to the fact that my gun is only used to targeting one person at a time, hitting two people at a time must have had the opposite effect," Royal Pain said as she slowly approached us. "No matter, I hit you one at a time now."

She raised her gun again aiming at us laying defenseless on the ground below her.

"No!" Warren shouted.

I flinched again as Warren covered my body with his.

All we heard next was Royal Pain screaming in agony. Warren and I gradually uncovered ourselves seeing Royal Pain running out with a small flame burning on her rear end.

"How'd you do that?" I asked as Warren and I moved apart.

"I- I didn't even try to," Warren answered offering me a hand.

I took his hand willingly as he helped me to my feet. Even when he stood next to me he was noticeably taller and bigger.

"So then…" I trailed off putting my thoughts into words. "If we really did age forward instead of backward, does that mean our powers have also developed?"

Warren barely pointed in the direction of Royal Pain and already a spitfire came out of his fingertips. I took a few steps back from Warren frightened by his new and powerful abilities.

Before he could only make fire balls. Now, he had his own flamethrower on each arm.

"Stop it!" Royal Pain screamed setting her ray gun to maximum distance.

"Run!" I shouted already heading towards the edge of the school.

Warren raced up beside me and took my hand in his eagerly.

"We jumping?" He asked as the edge came dangerously closer.

"I'd rather jump than become an infant again!" I shouted leaping into the air.

I saw a ray blast barely pass us as Warren and I headed down to the earth below. We fell through the air silently for a while watching as the ground drew closer. I pulled myself closer to Warren and I felt the time was right for the bubble.

Warren was facing away from the ground as I wrapped my arms around him watching the ground. I placed my hands over my mouth and quickly blew out a bubble.

When the bubble finally came to a slower pace, we found ourselves in the opposite positions. I was gazing up at Warren as he looked down upon me.

"It was easier this time," he said pushing a lose curl out of my face.

I just smiled.

With the frightening new powers Warren had, did mine evolve along with my body?

"Is now a good time to talk?" Warren asked.

"Abou-?" I stopped myself.

"Us," Warren answered knowing my question without hearing it.

I slowly turned to see how far away we were from the ground.

I turned back, "I guess so."

Warren slowly brought me closer enclosing me in his even stronger hold. I wrapped my arms around him returning the gesture.

His natural body heat was even warmer now. Still comfortably warm but much more inviting. His natural musky scent swarmed lightly though my nose making my body pulsate. I closed my eyes taking in the moment that Warren never really gave out.

He released me gently but didn't allow me to put too much distance in between us.

"I care for you Isabel," he said watching me for any sign of emotion. "I care for you more than anyone else in my life right now."

His hands then ignited on each of my arms. I looked from side to side watching them almost fearful that they would burn. I reached out and grasped onto him as the skin beneath the flame began to tingle. The feeling was still comfortable but Warren had never done this to me before; or anyone else.

"It won't burn you Isabel, because I will never let my fire harm you," Warren stated as I looked from the flame on my arm to him. "I just need to know how you feel."

My body was still pulsating, his sent was continuing to be intoxicating, and the warmth I felt from him was undeniable. I felt invigorated but their was still one very small part of me that feared him now with his abilities.

He was still a God in my eyes and I was a mere mortal in comparison.

"I care for you as well, Warren," I spoke trying not to shake in his hands. "I trust you, but now that I have seen what you will be capable of soon I…"

My breath suddenly got caught in my throat. The fire he made was eating up the oxygen in the bubble we were floating in.

"You're afraid of me…?" Warren asked in a whisper putting his lips very close to mine.

"Warren their have been countless times where you have almost set me on fire," I answered.

"You are in my flames now, does it hurt?" Warren asked.

My heart paused as I took in a breath of fire. The exhale swarmed around within me before I coughed it out. The bubble was now entirely without oxygen as Warren's flames died.

The oxygen my body was crying for had been burned up by Warren's flames. I tilted my head back absolutely desperate for air. Fresh tears rolled down my face as the pain of suffocation began to take it's toll.

"Pop the bubble!" Warren shouted.


	33. Chapter 33

(33)

A/N: I know I haven't updated in like months. I know I owe you a huge apology. My only wish is to continue on like nothing was ever too distant.

I coughed roughly mentally letting go of the bubble I had created around Warren and me. It broke as I wanted it to letting us land a few feet from the ground.

"Next time," I spoke catching my breath. "The 'hot hair balloon' trick will not be part of the standard procedure to hover down from the school."

Warren smiled, "We should still practice our landing though."

"Very funny," I replied. "Even at a time like this you can still manage to crack a joke."

"I'm pretty sure lots of other super heroes do it too," Warren said standing up with me.

I sighed and glanced over at my house that we landed by, "Okay…."

"What now?" Warren asked.

"Well," I began. "The school is still under attack, we have no idea how to notify any of the teachers because they are still in the school, and… we have no idea what Royal Pain is after."

"I could have sworn it was obvious when she was chasing us," Warren said glancing over at me.

"Just because we were crowned the Champions doesn't mean we're the post powerful in the school," I explained crossing my arms. "Remember we have teachers that have been doing this way longer than we have."

"Super sound, super brain, super bright, super sidekick, and super vision?" Warren asked.

I rolled my eyes, "They'd still be doing better than us right now."

"Oh, and I still don't know where my dad is," I added.

"Should we take a look inside?" Warren asked.

I thought for a moment. He might be in the soundproof room waiting for me to find him there.

"We should," I answered walking forward.

My heels clicked on the pavement of my driveway. But something else was catching my attention. It was a faint but sharp noise.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

I slowly turned around not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Who's that?" Warren asked.

I looked over my shoulder, "That's Johnny Royalton, my neighbor."

A sudden blue blast came from up above. I looked up seeing something heading down to the ground below. Another blast came as I tried to focus my eyes on what was heading our way.

Johnny screamed as he lifted a car to block us from the beam.

"Who is this kid?" Warren asked closing the gap between us.

"It's just Johnny," I answered ducking my head. "He has a slight case of autism and he has levitation powers."

The car was released creating a barrier between us and what landed. The barrier, however, was quickly pushed aside. Royal Pain emerged from the debris. She followed us down to the ground.

"Bad guy," Johnny said quietly. "Bad guy, Bad guy!"

Royal Pain smirked. "I trapped your father in your soundproof room. So now I'll have The Hearing, a bubble maker, and a pyro."

Warren immediately lighted himself up.

This was her plan all along, I thought.

Johnny let out another screech before he picked up the same car and dropped it close to Royal Pain. She jumped out of the way barely able to keep her gun in her hands.

Warren suddenly let out a huge flamethrower igniting the car.

"Warren!" I shouted running out of the way.

I wasn't even running before the car exploded. The explosion pushed me down onto the grass. I turned over seeing the car in pieces and Royal Pain face down on the ground but slowly getting up.

"Johnny, grab another car!" Warren shouted.

"What? No!" I exclaimed getting up. "You'll turn the whole neighborhood into rubble!"

With out question, Johnny already had another car for Warren to blow up.

"It's the only way to stop her," Warren said before he engulfed the car into flames.

I gasped as my eyes grew wide trying to contain the flame in sight. The explosion knocked me back again.

Royal Pain was knocked back as well but managed to stay on her feet. She snarled before she started to fight back. Three huge waves barely missed us as the real battle began.

"Izzy, use your carbon bubbles to help feed the fire," Warren said helping me up.

"But that will just make the explosions bigger," I stated with fear.

"It's the only way we can stop her," Warren said grabbing my arm and pulling me close. "Think Izzy! What would she be able to do with your father alone."

Everything, my thoughts answered.

Warren snapped me back to life, "Hurry Izzy, Johnny is running out of cars!"

I glanced up at Warren suddenly feeling the rush of adrenaline, "Fine."

I held my hands up to my mouth and flushed out a sea of carbon bubbles. It was easy, quick, and there were many more than I had planned. They lingered willingly ready to be used for mass destruction.

I looked over at Warren and popped my shoulder up and down, "All yours."

Warren held a finger to his lips in silence. A short puff of breath came out like he was blowing out a candle. Every bubble exploded in the area.

I flinched holding my position. The explosions were loud but somehow soft to my skin. I slowly opened my eyes seeing everything scorched from the remain car remains to the asphalt below my feet.

I looked over at Warren and Johnny seeing them without singe marks on their skin or clothing. I then glanced down at my own body seeing nothing that needed immediate attention.

I'll never be bale to wrap my brain around that, I thought. How does he do it?

Royal Pain stood up again with burn holes in her outfit and a few minor burn marks on her skin.

"Stop it!" She cried releasing one single wave of blue energy.

I quickly dived out of the way hardly even feeling the blast at all.

"Okay, time to take it to the final level," I said.

But Warren doesn't like unicorns, my thoughts spoke.

"I need another car!" I shouted angrily.

Johnny automatically took the last car in sight and held it up for me. Warren lit it up and then looked back at me with question.

A wicked idea came to mind.

"He's gunna love me for this," I spoke clapping once at the car consuming it with one large bubble.

"Focus," I told myself. "Or it's not going to work!"

Their was now a car hovering in mid air that was completely immersed in flames with one large bubble around it.

I slowly cocked my head to the side transforming the sphere like bubble into an elongated shape. I gave it wings, a tail, some arms and legs, and then finally, a face.

"Dragon," I heard Johnny whisper in awe.

I let it roar out revving the engine to create the sound. I flapped its wings and let it take off. I zoomed down toward Royal Pain causing her to drive out of the way. The dragon soared back up as the car exploded within itself.

I contained the fire inside and savored it until the very end.

The dragon dived down again.

"If you can't take the heat," I spoke as the sweat on my brow began to run. "Get out of the dragons nest."

I forced open the dragon's mouth and let the final explosion slowly pour out of it. The magnificent flame started just before Royal Pain creating a direct line for her. I heard her cry out in fear as the dragon flew over her and then detonate as it was about to aim for the sky.

My body was shaking again as I went down to one knee. My world was spinning. I knew my hands were on the ground but at times it felt like I was gripping onto the ceiling.

"Is she done? Is she getting up?" I asked.

"No, she's done," Warren answered. "Alive, a little burnt, but very much unconscious."

"Good," I breathed rolling my eyes.

"And since your, uh, dragon destroyed her gun, we're back to our teenage years," Warren explained.

"Fabulous," I sighed.

"The security guards are showing up, and theirs an ambulance too," Warren said as the sirens were still dull for me to hear.

"Let them know where my father is," I said feeling myself slip away.

"The teachers are here too," Warren added.

"Let's talk more when I wake up," I suggested. "Because I've had way too much excitement within the past few hours for my body to handle anymore."

"I won't leave your side" Warren answered.

I sighed letting everything go and finally getting some sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

(34)

Surprisingly, I woke up in my own bed. I opened my eyes to find myself still wearing the dress from the Homecoming dance.

I moaned as I sat up and threw my legs off the side of the bed.

My head was still heavy and my entire body still felt a little groggy.

My door opened then. I glanced up seeing my partner in crime enter with a friendly smile. He was now dressed in his usual outfit of leather and studs. I smiled back with a few questions swirling around in my pudding filled head.

"Your father," Warren started. "Told me to come up a few moments ago."

I chuckled. "That's kinda what he's best at."

There was a short pause.

"How did everything ago after I passed out?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well, the cops came. The teachers handled the situation fairly well. A few neighbors were a little… uh, flustered to find their cars burned to pieces," Warren began.

"Oh, no," I said hiding my face behind my hands.

Warren placed an arm around my shoulders and carefully pulled me in. "You were in the hospital for a few hours. Your father never left the room. And as far as I know, Royal Pain is…"

I glanced up at him when he trailed off, "Whereabouts unknown?"

He nodded.

"Oh, and um," Warren said trying to find the right words. "We being the 'heroes' of last night, have a small meeting with the school teachers and the news people."

My face and emotions dropped, "What?"

"I know," Warren said putting his hands up in defense.

"How? Can't the teachers feed them a few lies?" I asked standing up and walking forward.

"It's not that bad," Warren said standing with me.

"I mean," I turned and rushed to Warren my face barely any distance from his.

"We're still in school," I whispered harshly knowing the general public didn't know anything about a superhero school.

"It's going to be fine," Warren said placing his hands on my shoulders.

I slowly turned my head and sighed lightly falling forward into Warren. I wrapped my around his torso immediately feeling his warmth through his shirt and leather jacket. Warren gently placed his arms around me swaying back and forth comforting me.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked speaking against Warren's chest.

Warren shrugged giving me all the time I needed to be a little emotional.

I sighed as I pulled away. Warren tilted my chin up with one hand.

"Now, why don't you freshen up a little bit?" he suggested. "You know, shower and change clothes, because we still need to make an appearance at school today."

"Please don't tell me we need to make a speech in front of the entire school," I said with wide eyes.

Warren smiled nearly blinding me, "No."

"Good," I said removing Warren's hand from my chin. "Give me forty-five minutes, and we'll fly to school."

"Fly?" Warren asked as I passed him to the shower.

"Hot air balloon?" I reminded him.

"You said you didn't like that," Warren said.

"No, that's just coming back down from school that I don't like," I explained. "Taking of to go to school is fine."

I was ready to go barely an hour later.

I came down stairs and looking into the living room. I saw Warren sitting across from my father in the seat I usually sat in when I talked to him. It was a touching moment as Warren seemed to be quite at home with my father as he lounged back in the comfy chair.

I didn't want to disrupt the moment, but Warren glanced up at me as my father turned in his chair.

I then raced down the stairs desperately fighting off the tears that were building up in my eyes. My father stood with his arms open waiting for me. I almost knocked him back into his chair when I finally collided with him.

"What did she-"

"Shhh!" my father hushed me.

He lightly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, "We'll talk later. You guys need to hurry up and get to school."

I sighed feeling relieved that my father was okay but a little ignored that he decided to save our important conversation for another time. But he was my father and chances are he'd heard my questions over a dozen times. Maybe he knew I'd be beyond embarrassed if I broke down in front of Warren.

I glanced over at Warren, "Ready?"

I hugged my father once more before I headed out the door.

"I hope you weren't too bored waiting for me," I said as we walked down the drive way.

"Not really," Warren answered. "Your fathers very charismatic for a person who can't see who they're talking to."

I smiled, "That's my favorite trait of his."

We stopped at the street facing each other. I glanced up at the sky unable to see the exact location of Sky High.

"Think it's still there?" I asked.

"If it wasn't," Warren answered. "I'm pretty sure your father would have us stay home."

"Wishful thinking," I shrugged.

"Nothing is going to happen," Warren said snaking am arm around me waist pulling me closer. "We'll just get a few more people staring as us, that's all."

I shot a playful glare at him, "We'll see how calm you are when we get up there."

I tilted my head back and created the hug bubble that lifted us up off the pavement.

I stood on top of Warren's shoes completely pressed to him. Warren kept one hand around me for support while the other ignited itself for a few brief moments for altitude.

As my head lay on his chest my mind wandered into the previous night. Before the dragon, before the chase, right to when Warren and I shared a somewhat special moment. It was too quick to be anything real in my eyes. But it made me wonder if Warren considered us friends, champions, or something… else.

It's Warren Peace, I thought. Who knows what goes on in that mind.

"Found it," Warren said.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Now we just gotta get in the school without being noticed."

"You act like there's gunna be a riot or something," Warren said smiling down at me.

"Warren this is Sky High," I explained. "We have super villain breakouts on special occasions."

Warren rolled his eyes as we landed.

There was no one outside the school. No school busses parked or any cars either.

"Seems pretty normal to me," Warren said casually walking forward.

"It surprises me you think this school is normal," I replied looking around a little suspicious of the unusual quietness.

We were about halfway to the front doors when Coach Boomer came out.

"Get in here!" Boomer whispered harshly.

Warren and I stood back in amazement that he could whisper.

Boomer fixed his posture standing up straight.

"Now!" he sounded creating a few waves that sent Warren and me flying back.

"I really didn't miss those," Warren said as we both stood up and ran for the front door.

"What's going on?" I asked as we entered the school.

"The entire school is looking for you guys," Boomer explained walking us into the building.

"Why?" Warren and I asked.

Coach Boomer came to an abrupt halt looking back at us with large crazy eyes, "You're heroes now."

Warren and I exchanged glances.

"Real heroes," Boomer continued. "Not just school champion heroes, real life Jetstream and Commander heroes."

"Over night?" Warren asked while my jaw just dropped in shock.

"We became A-list heroes… over night?" Warren finished.

"Yeah," Boomer answered. "And now the whole school wants your autographs, to be on your team, and so on."

"We're just sophomores!" I exclaimed.

"Sophomores that go lucky," Warren added on.

"We'll that's not my problem when you decided to have your first real fight outside of school at this age," Coach Boomer said as we continued walking.

"No one saw us," I said to Warren.

"The battle was over by the time anyone got there," Warren replied.

"You two wait here," Coach Boomer said.

Warren and I took our seats inside the principles office.

"Are you still calm?" I asked glancing over at Warren.

His expression gave me my answer.

"I can't tell if we should be proud or freaked out," Warren said. "Because Coach Boomer seemed a little more freaked out."

"What do we say when Principle Powers walks in here?" I asked unable to hear anything besides the silence of the school.

"That we didn't do it?" Warren suggested.

I glared over at Warren demanding him to be serious.

"I don't know!" Warren exclaimed.


	35. Chapter 35

(35)

"What if we get expelled?" I asked suddenly worried.

Warren's face strained at the idea, "That would not be the best thing."

Principle Powers waked in a moment later. Warren and I watched her cross the room, sit down, and get situated with large expecting eyes.

"You two can calm down now," she spoke sternly. "Nothing bad is going to happen, you hear?"

Warren slowly slouched back in his chair while I still sat with anxiety.

"A few of your neighbors, Ms. Nickelson," Principle Powers said looking directly at me. "Saw the entire battle, and recorded it."

I sank. I held my face in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees.

"Luckily we managed to convince them not to show that to the general public," she finished with a small sigh.

"I thought your neighbors knew about you?" Warren asked looking over at me.

"Most of them believe it's just Johnny with the special abilities," I answered looking up. "Only Johnny's parents know about me and my father."

"Fortunately for you, one of your neighbors is part of the special branch of the law enforcement," Powers continued on. "And won't breathe a word under certain circumstances."

Warren and I turned to Powers questioningly.

"Blackmail?" Warren asked.

"Not entirely," Powers answered. "The Commander and Jetstream are… not in their prime anymore. So he needs a new team of defense to help with the city under those special situations."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as the entire picture suddenly slapped me in the face, "You've got to be joking."

"He only wants you for the small tasks at first," Powers said standing up. "Only when you've graduated from Sky High does he want you to become the real full time heroes Commander and Jetstream are."

I cursed under my breath.

"We just became a team about a month ago," Warren spoke. "We're still in the early stages of our power development."

"Which is exactly why he only wants you for the smaller tasks at first," Powers explained. "So you can grow over the next few years and then take over completely."

I glanced over at Warren completely unsure of our current predicament.

"You'll need some time to think I know," Powers said walking to her office door. "So take the weekend to think about it."

"We're dismissed from school?" Warren asked as we stood slowly.

"Your fellow peers can't seem to contain their excitement that in their own school, there are real heroes that have fought outside of school," Powers said gently. "Boomer is in class so you are on your own for getting out."

Warren and I were silent when we walked out of Principle Powers office.

I turned my head and opened my mouth to speak but no words came.

Warren gently grabbed my upper arm and turned me towards the hallway, "Let's go home and see what your father thinks."

Warren's grip on my arm loosened and his hand slowly reached down to mine. His fingers gently intertwined in mine and he squeezed lightly letting me know everything was going to be alright.

I squeezed back silently grateful he was there to reassure me.

"I hear them!" someone yelled.

Warren and I glanced up at the hallway before us. All the doors were cracked open. Someone peered out of the door looking first to the rest of the hallway and then to us. Warren and I froze unsure how to react to what might happen next.

"It's them!" they shouted.

Suddenly all the doors were nearly ripped off the hinges as a crowd of teenagers started darting towards us.

Warren squeezed my hand roughly and started running, "Run, Izzy!"

I shot back to reality and started moving my feet. It was either run or be dragged as I realized Warren was much faster than I was.

"I guess we're kinda famous," Warren said as his grip on my hand never let up.

"I really don't think the school would react like this if it were Commander and Jetstream," I replied.

"Yeah," Warren replied as we rounded a corner. "This seems a bit excessive."

"Obsessive?" I repeated unable to hear him over the loud noises my class mates were making.

"In here," Warren said whipping me around the corner and then even further into the janitor's closet.

Warren closed the door and pinned me against it.

"Ow!" I shouted.

Warren immediately covered my mouth as the other hand pushed my shoulder up against the door. We listened carefully as all the footsteps passed the door continuing to run down the hallways.

All was quiet a few moments later. Warren slowly released me letting me breathe a little heavier than before. Warren held his hands on his hips breathing just as deeply as I was.

"We're on the opposite side of the building," I said catching my breath. "We have to go back the way we came."

"Shhh!" Warren said placing his hand over my mouth again with his forehead touching mine.

"They're spreading out," Warren spoke in a whisper.

Warren slowly removed his hand from my mouth placing one finger over my lips telling me to be quiet. I nodded as I heard a few footsteps on the other side of the door.

What do we do if they find us, I thought desperately wanting to ask Warren.

I bit my lower lip glancing up at Warren. I was a little scared since we were so far away from our exit. The chances of us getting out without being noticed was extremely slim since the entire school was out to get us; in a way.

My eyes widened as I heard someone slowly creep up on the door we were behind. I glanced back to Warren as my teeth started to rattle.

I put my bottom lip in-between my teeth as Warren carefully put one hand one the door behind me leaning in. I kept my shaking hands down at my sides pressed to the door behind me.

Warren placed his free hand under my chin forcing me to look up.

I kept my eyes closed as my face looked up into the light. I didn't want Warren seeing the fear in my eyes.

I heard Warren chuckle as something lightly brushed against my nose a few times. I opened my eyes blinking a few times in confusion as Warren gently pressed his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes again as Warren removed his hand from my chin. Now the only our lips touched as the rest of our bodies focused on keeping the door closed. Our kiss was soft and innocent as our hands remained on the door.

My nails started to get frustrated as they began to dig into the door behind me. My breathing got heavier again when I finally lost it. I threw my hands up and gripped onto Warren's jacket pulling him even closer than he was before.

God he is so warm, I thought.

Warren took the open invitation rushing his hands up from my torso to my head pinning me against the door. He cradled my head cautiously holding back as we still tried to remain quiet.

A whimper escaped my lips when Warren left them for my neck. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders as I arched my back against the door. Warren shoved me back creating a sudden noise.

I opened my eyes first startled that someone heard us then I realized what was really going on.

The first thing I saw was Warren's shoulder catching on fire. I then saw the fire suddenly spread to his entire body.

I opened my mouth to speak but only a extended moan came from them. My eyes rolled back into my head as Warren teasingly worked over a sensitive spot on my neck.

My face flushed with embarrassment as I covered my mouth with my own hand.

Warren stopped looking up at me with his signature smile. He pressed his forehead to mine for a moment before he playfully bit his lower lips and then darted back for my neck.

By now, the fire had spread from him to me. My heart rate quickened as I expected the burning sensation to kick in. I raised my hand to see the fire dancing off it. My entire body was on fire and somehow I couldn't feel it.

Then I thought of my clothes.

"Warren!" I whimpered. It sounded more pleasurable than alarmed.

"Shhh, they'll hear us," he responded with another smile.

"No! Warren we're on fire," I told him as I pushed him off.

"I found them!" someone from the other side shouted.

Warren quickly pulled back glancing first at me then at himself. The fire seemed to die down a little but we were both still slightly engulfed in the flame.

I looked down at myself seeing all my clothing still intact. No holes or burn marks appeared as the fire slowly burned out.

"I still don't know how you do that," I said pressing up against the door again.

"It's easy," Warren said closing the gap between us. "I actually have to try to burn anything."

Warren placed an aggressive kiss on my lips.

"But in case you are wondering," Warren smiled mischievously. "I do have the ability to burn clothing off and leave the skin perfectly fine."

My face flushed again as the door behind me opened.


	36. Chapter 36

(36)

"Let's have some fun and scare a few classmates, shall we?" Warren asked leaning up against the door.

A devilish smile crossed his face. It was a little… intriguing seeing the playful side of Warren Peace.

"Okay," I breathed still trying to catch my breath from the heated situation.

Warren took his hand away from the door as I turned to face it. Once the door swung all the way open I immediately flushed out the student peering in with a room full of bubbles. The student was pushed back gently as the excess bubbles lingered in the hallway.

Warren quickly bolted ahead of me and leaded back the way we came. I followed keeping up with a light jog. Surprisingly, the halls weren't as full as I expected. Only a few students loitered waiting for us to make a scene.

I lifted my hand palm up below my mouth flowing out a few bubbles as Warren ignited. He only caused a few bubbled to burst just to make the students flinch as we made our way to the exit.

Something fast zoomed by Warren knocking him down.

"Time to settle the score," Speed said growling down at Warren.

I stopped behind Warren confused at his choice of words.

"Weren't you expelled?" Warren asked getting to his feet. "And she's mine; you had your chance."

"You cheated," Speed accused.

Warren shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't like fast hands."

"Shut up!" Speed shouted running up and smacking Warren across the face then returning to his original position.

"What's going on here?" I asked seeing Warren shake it off.

"Just a little game," Warren answered smiling back at me.

"Warren and I had a bet," Speed said crossing his arms. "You being the main attraction of it."

"Speedy here placed a bet with his partner saying that he could get you to join with him instead of Lash," Warren explained. "I over heard the bet and decided to play along with it."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Warren cheated," Speed repeated.

"Once I got you and I were paired together creating a team I decided to add insult to injury," Warren said trying not to laugh. "So I teamed up with you and beat Speed and Lash at their own game; Save the Citizen."

I was the ultimate prize in a game played by high school boys?

"I hate you, Warren Peace," Speed said angrily.

"So sorry," Warren said. "Talking time is over; Izzy and I have to go now."

It seemed to be instinct now as I flushed out another batch of bubbles. Warren quickly blew a few up before we started running again.

Reaching the exit was easier now that most of the school was looking in the less obvious places. Warren and I ran for the edge of Sky High with one hand clamped on to the others. We dived off with confidence pointed face first down to the ground.

"I hope you're not upset, Isabel," Warren said as we landed softly breaking the bubble.

"Not really," I answered thinking over what I heard. "I probably would have been if the goal was to make me your girlfriend."

"No," Warren said as he swung my hand back and forth with his. "That's just an added bonus."

I smiled as Warren leaned in to kiss me. I glanced over at my house holding up a hand against Warren's chest.

"What?" Warren asked.

"My father," I sighed feeling my face get hot. "He probably heard what we did in the school before we even left."

"Well… I've already met your father," Warren said trying to make things better.

"It's different now," I said. "From now on he'll hear everything we're going to do together."

"He didn't say anything when I talked to him earlier," Warren said.

"He never will," I replied. "My father never tells me or anyone else what the future holds. He calls it a "natural future"."

"You mean he never told you anything when you were growing up?" Warren asked. "He never warned you about the bullies you'd meet at school, the things the teacher thought of you, or even what was on the lunch menu?"

I shook my head, "He refuses to tell me anything because then it would alter the future; altering what my life is supposed to be."

I glanced up at Warren seeing him still slightly confused.

"Warren, if he warned me about the boy that could ignite fire in his hands and that I would eventually be teaming up with him against all evil," I began. "I really don't think I would have had the courage or even the patients of interacting with you."

"I guess," Warren said after a moment. "But still! He's your own father, he should tell you something every once in a while."

"It's at moments like these I wish he would," I said looked back at the house. "I just wish I knew what I was walking into so I could be prepared."

"What do you mean?" Warren asked joining me in looking at my house.

"Is he gunna be angry?" I asked. "Is he gunna laugh? Will he be okay with it- or I mean, us?"

"Well we could always just stand out here and keep talking about it," Warren suggested.

A smile tugged on my lips. I glanced up at Warren seeing him already smiling down at me. My concentration broke as I smiled with him.

Warren placed his arm over my shoulder and started walking forward, "What's he gunna do? Whip out a shotgun?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I crashed into Warren approaching my home. The only thing he seemed to take seriously now was our battle techniques.

I opened the door and stepped in. Warren followed. I glanced over seeing my father in his usual chair in the living room. Warren and I walked forward in silence.

"Welcome back," my father spoke waving his hand knowing we saw him. "How'd it go?"

Warren and I exchanged glances.

"Fine," I answered hesitantly.

"The school tried to attack us," Warren said making my jaw drop. "We're like A-list celebrities now."

My father chuckled, "I heard that a few days ago. It made me laugh then too."

I walked into the living room and stood before my father seeing his expression. He was happy. Happier than I'd seen him n a long time.

"Anything else you heard about our day?" I asked.

Now it was Warren's turn to have the shocked face.

I figured it was best to get it out of the way now rather than let it build up and eventually bite me in the butt when I wasn't expecting it.

"If we're talking about the subject that made you two rather nervous before you came home," my father began intertwining his fingers. "I have nothing to say."

"Nothing?" I asked. "Nothing at all?"

My father shrugged, "I've heard your future, and if I tell you anything about it, it will change."

I glanced over at Warren proving my point I tried to make before.

"But you can't even scold us or even warn a certain person who your daughter is teaming with?" Warren asked staying out of the living room.

"Do you want me to get out my shot gun?" he asked. "Is that what you're asking?"

Warren's face went from confused to shocked.

"You have one?" I asked.

What would a blind man do with a gun, seriously?

"I have more important things to listen to than you two necking in the janitor's closet," my father shuddered.

I covered my mouth with both my hands to stop myself from crying out. My face was now a deeper red than I could imagine as I glanced over at Warren.

His back was turned to me as I saw him run through his hair a few times trying to calm himself down.

I left the room swiftly grabbing onto Warren's leather jacket and hauling him upstairs. I pushed him onto my bed and quickly sat next to him. I pulled out a small white board from under my bed with a dry erase marker. I often used these to talk to Mrs. Finch about possible gifts for my father without him hearing.

'Told you' I wrote and handed it to Warren.

Warren erased what I wrote and followed suit.

'I think that was the most mortifying moment of my life'

'He'll hear everything that goes on between us from now on' I wrote.

Warren sighed, 'That complicates things'

"Hey Izzy?" Warren said using his voice now.

I glanced up at him.

"Am I ever gunna meet your mom?" Warren asked.

I paused breaking the eye contact to think, "No."

"I'm sorry, is she alive?" Warren asked.

"She's at the nearest hospital in a coma," I explained. "She's a water elemental. That's how I got my bubble ability."

"Will she ever snap out of it?" Warren asked placing hand on my knee.

"No," I answered.

"I really didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject," Warren said with the deepest sincerity.

I shook my head, "She's been in a coma for my entire life. The way I see it… she's still alive, I just never really took the time to communicate with her."

"They say talking helps," Warren said.

"Father visits her regularly," I replied. "I just don't know what it will do to me if I meet my mother for the first time, and then a day later she leaves me for good."

Warren released my knee and wrapped his arms around me. I was a little surprised at his sudden emotion but I hugged him back. His warmth was always so inviting.

"It's okay," I said smiling. "Don't think you brought up a bad subject."

I pulled away from his and looked directly in his eyes, "Like I said, she's still alive to me. We just don't have the best way to communicate."


	37. Chapter 37

(37)

The kids at school were back to normal. All the classes went back to normal too. I took my usual seat in Mr. Boys Hero Support class feeling a little out of place. For the past few weeks I was always in a Hero class room training for Homecoming. A few of the other kids were thrown off as well doing a few double takes as I sat patiently.

The class started as Mr. Boy entered the room.

"Due to recent events with the whole school take over," he started fumbling over his words. "The entire school will take this mandatory pop quiz today."

The room groaned with disapproval.

"This will just help you stay on your toes for next time," he finished passing out a four page small font quiz.

"Can we have partners?" someone asked.

I glanced up as the entire room turned to me.

"No," Mr. Boy answered smiling.

"Are the heroes taking this too?" another student asked.

"Yes," answered our teacher.

I glanced down at my test seeing multiple choice, short answer, and a few essay questions. I rolled my eyes playfully.

I guess if I'm going to be a super side kick I may as well learn a few more things before I head out to the battle field, I thought reading the first question.

_When engaged in battle what is the first thing you must do?_

_a) make sure your partner is there_

_b) decide what weapon to use_

_c) examine enemy for weaknesses_

_d) address the civilians_

My mind was blank. The very first question of a grade altering test and I had no idea what the possible answer could be. Who the heck thinks of this anyways?

I scanned through the test answering the easy ones first. Our of the one hundred questions I might have had seven answered by the end of it.

Are you sure this isn't the test they give you to graduate?

Someone knocked on the door. I kept my eyes glued to my test ignoring how loud Mr. Boy was when he got up to open it.

"Ms. Nickelson," Mr. Boy called my name.

I glanced up from my test seeing Warren Peace standing at the door. The entire room now looked from Warren back to me on confusion.

"Yes?" I answered.

"We uh," Warren stammered feeling uncomfortable with so much attention. "We got a call."

"Now?" I asked stunned.

Warren nodded.

"I'm kinda in the middle of a test right now," I said shifting in my seat.

"Yeah, Principle Powers pulled me so I could get you," Warren explained shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I could fail out of Sky High if I bomb this test," I said getting irritated.

"Did I forget to mention we are supposed to be in a hurry?" Warren asked.

I paused for a moment. I glanced around me as all the students slowly began to turn their heads to look at me.

"Oh fine!" I shouted getting up from my seat.

"Go get 'em!" Mr. Boy praised as I walked out of the room.

"What are we dealing with?" I asked as Warren and I briskly walked through the hallways to the exit.

"The mayor says there is a bank robbery in the heart of Maxville," Warren explained.

"I'm failing out of high school for a bank robbery?" I asked.

"Well, Commander and Jetstream are fighting a giant robotic mouse that spits out hand grenades," Warren replied.

"Yeah, I'll take the bank robbery," I said as Warren and I exited the school.

"Wait," I said stopping at the end of the stairs. "We don't have costumes."

"It's a bank robbery," Warren repeated. "No one's gunna see us on the news when Commander and Jetstream are fighting."

"Well, what about our super hero names?" I asked. "I can't exactly call 'Warren' when I need you."

"Pyro and Bubble," Warren answered quickly. "Done."

"Can you please take this a little more seriously?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Isabel," Warren said sternly using my long name. "It's a bank robbery. At this rate, they probably have the entire vault of money in their hands!"

I groaned as I started running for the edge of Sky High. Warren shook his head as he jogged to catch up with me. He took my hand in his roughly intertwining our fingers. We dived off Sky High together with our arms spread wide like we were flying.

"This will be easy," Warren said.

"I just hope our bare faces don't end up on the news," I replied. "Our 'secret' identities will be leaked to the public before we even have costumes!"

"We still have a few years to worry about that," Warren said shouting over the wind.

"Not when we are pulled from tests for minor theft," I shot back as we exited from the clouds.

We landed in the heart of the city seeing Commander and Jetstream busy with the giant robotic mouse.

"This way," Warren said as he started to run off in a random direction.

I followed him hearing the light hum of the bank alarm.

We rounded a corner seeing the bank with it's doors busted wide open. The get away car was off but still waiting at the doors. Warren ran up to the door and peered in seeing anew men scrambling all over the building.

"Flush 'em out," Warren said letting me go first.

"As my hero commands," I said walking into the building and creating an entire sea of bubbles. "Light 'em up."

Warren then bolted through the door to the nearest group of bubbles exploding them on contact. I knelt to the ground as Warren ignited throwing flames across the room at the awaiting bubbles.

"Hey, girl!" a man shouted at me.

I was grabbed from behind as one arm wrapped around my neck and the other around my torso. I struggled against him kicking out. He pulled at my hair trying to get a better view of my face.

"You're just a kid!" he said throwing me to the ground. "We're being ambushed by children!"

I rolled over and forced a huge rush of bubbles up at his body. Warren then ran over and ignited the group sending the man back against the wall with minor burn marks.

"You doing okay?" Warren asked kneeling beside me.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just shaken up."

"Come on then," Warren said dragging me to my feet. "A few of them escaped through the back."

I ran with him then hurtling over unconscious bodies and bags of money. Warren kicked open the back door scaring a few of the burgers that were in the back alley.

Warren threw a few fire balls at their feet causing most of them to drop the money bags. Warren then approached them in hand to hand combat as I flooded the area with bubbles.

The bubbles made it difficult to see our faces as well as dull the accuracy for the ones with guns.

I stood there and watched as most of my bubbles lingered waiting to be used. Warren seemed to be letting some steam off beating the men to a pulp.

"Good night, girly," someone spoke from behind me.

I gasped as I ducked dodging the potential blow to the head. Warren spun around shooting out multiple flames. The man doubled back frightened from the fire.

"Come on," Warren said grabbing my hand. "The cops are coming, we're done here."

I quickly rose to my feet and ran with him down the alleyway. We crossed over a street and turned back into a different alleyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Paper Lantern," Warren answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's where I work, I have friends that will hide us for a while," Warren answered.

"I didn't know that," I said puzzled.

Warren quickly opened the back door to the Asian restaurant and roughly pulled me inside. The place was obviously closed as all the lights were turned off.

"How is the back door open when they're closed?" I asked as Warren lead me deeper into the dark building.

"The owner never locks it," Warren answered. "She has this inability to distrust people."

"Warren we should head back to school," I said as Warren turned a few lights on.

"Worried about that test?" Warren asked smiling.

I sighed. Warren and I were close enough now to know exactly was the other was thinking it seemed. At least, Warren knew me all too well.

Warren walked back over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He gently pushed me back against the wall staring deep into my eyes. His elbows bent as he slowly inched

towards me.

"Warren?" I asked. "What are you-"

"I care for you, Isabel," Warren interrupted me. "More than you will ever know. I just want you, and your father to hear it."

He finished closing the gap placing a hesitant kiss on my lips.

I closed my eyes as his warmth surged through my body. I leaned forward wanting more as I became addicted to Warren's mouth. His movements were fluid as he eased himself past my lips.

His body heat seemed to transfer from him to me once our kiss deepened. I found myself feeling overheated with a slight urge to remove my light sweater.

My breathing became short and heavy as I gasped for air in-between kisses. My hands slowly worked themselves up Warren's body becoming lost in his head of hair.

My eyes fluttered as I became intoxicated with Warren ad a whole. Everything about him enticed me from his signature leather jacket to the knee buckling smile of his; I wanted it all.

As my eyes rolled back I caught the sight of his flames.

I gasped pushing him off with all my force.

I held up a hand when Warren looked back at me with confusion. I took a moment to catch my breath before I spoke.

"I will not be engulfed in your flame this time," I said trying to be serious but cracked a smile. "And you pick the weirdest places and oddest moments to show your feelings."

"I thought this would be better than the janitor's closet," Warren replied smiling.

My face blushed a deep red.

My father is going to hear everything that I do with this boy, I thought. But I'm sure he's okay with it.

THE END

A/N: Yes, it's the end! I do have an idea lodged at the back of my head though. It involves these two love birds in a rated M one-shot. I might make it, I might not; it depends on what my beautiful supportive audience thinks!

I love you all! Thank you for being patient and supportive!


End file.
